


Custom Stories

by Thomas_DP



Category: Dragon Ball, Game of Thrones (TV), RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Car Sex, Caught, Creampie, Dancing, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Gossip, Impregnation, Incest, Kidnapping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nude Photos, Nudity, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Public Sex, Racism, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Urination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: This category will contain custom stories only, which will have no bearing at all on stories of the other categories.If you like any of my current running stories, I'm also open for ideas for new chapters. If you have any ideas to extend one of my stories, current or older, just let me know, as I'm always eager for more inspiration and creative ideas!





	1. The taming of Jessica Nigri and Darshelle Stevens

It should have been such a beautiful day. Jessica Nigri and Darshelle Stevens had recently been putting together a couple photoshoots in city of Austin, Texas. They had just finished shooting an extremely hot micro bikini set together and had been busy making outfits and scouting out potential photoshoot-locations for a while now.  Jessica had managed to schedule in some free time with her model protégé after the micro bikini set and was looking forward to having some personal time with her. Darshelle’s birthday was approaching fast and Jessica wanted to shop for a present with her best friend while also taking a little breather from the whole cosplay-business.

She was also planning on having a personal sex-talk with Darshelle, seeing as her relationship with Mike had been kinda’ rocky as of late. Apparently it had been months since she last had sex, resulting in one very frustrated Darshelle. It got so far that she had been groping and fondling her blonde friend’s huge boobs whenever an opportunity arose.  Jessica didn’t mind her playing with the girls every once in a while, but her chest was starting to feel sore and getting fondled, while they were busy shooting new sets, was far from professional.  Lucky for the both of them, the sun was still shining brightly after they had walked outside the studio. Arm in arm, both busty models excitedly darted from one shop to another, quite happy that they could spend some time together and lazily goof around again. It wasn’t until they stopped by the Magnolia Cafe, for a quick bite, that things went horribly wrong.

Towards the end of their meal, Darshelle had been gone to the toilet for quite a while and Jessica was starting to get a little worried. After waiting a couple more minutes, a concerned Jessica finally went to the women’s bathroom to see how her friend was holding up. Tired from giving it her all, for her cosplay career and the recent bout of shopping, Jessica failed to notice a masked man suddenly appearing from behind the door of the bathroom. Smelling the strong scent of chloroform on the cloth, which the man was pushing over her mouth and nose, Jessica was powerless to resist. The last image she saw, as she fell unconscious, was Darshelle’s sleeping form propped in one of the bathroom’s corners.

\--------

As she slowly woke up, Jessica looked around in a dazed manner at what seemed to be a brightly-lit room. A well-made clean bed was the only other furniture present in the room, beside the strange black leathery, saddle-like seat she was sitting on. It had a big hole in the middle, right underneath her bare, shaved pussy.  This was something that she considered to be a very ominous sign. Almost immediately after, she noticed that her arms were bound together, over her head, to a hook hanging from the ceiling with a strong rope.  Her feet were bound together to the weird thing she was sitting on with tight leather straps. For the next couple moments Jessica started to freak out, as she sat all alone in an unfamiliar place while being butt-naked. Her mind started racing about where she was, what had happened to Darshelle, and what the strange, threatening man was planning on doing with them. Considering that he had already drugged and kidnapped her and Darshelle, Jessica could only assume that he was clearly up to no good.  

Suddenly, she heard faint noises coming from behind the room’s only door. She quickly recognized her friend’s voice and her heart dropped as she saw the masked man.  He was wearing a ‘Filthy Casual’ shirt and entered the room with a bound Darshelle slung onto his shoulders. The terrified woman was screaming up a storm, strongly kicking her legs and thrashing around to no avail. As both friends made eye contact with each other, Jessica cried out “Darshelle!!  Get out of here!  Fight!!”. The man, ignoring her, casually walked towards the bed and threw the curvy model on top of it.

“Jess, where the fuck are we?! What the hell is going on!?” yelled Darshelle as she struggled against her restraints. “Don’t worry girl, I’ll get us out of here! Everything will be fine!” responded Jessica as she glared at their captor, who just pulled a small remote out of his pockets. The hard thrashing, the incessant cursing and yelling that they were both doing, had started to piss him off. Slapping Darshelle once hard on her left cheek to shut her up, he also turned on the Sybian which Jessica was sitting on with one quick jab of a button, effectively distracting them from their continued screams and shouts.

Jessica winced in pain as she suddenly felt a large and heavily ribbed object pressing into her vagina. As their captor crawled on top of her friend, Darshelle started screaming again when the man started to roughly undress her, ripping and tearing as he went at it. Jessica could only watch helplessly, as she tried to loosen the rope around her hands, desperate to try and break free and help her friend. Just when she was about to scream at the disgusting freak to leave her friend alone, the Sybian sent a small shock coursing throughout her body. She gasped for air, as her pussy kept getting violated repeatedly by the solid black-looking dildo-extension of the Sybian, which made her huge boobs bounce around wildly.

Tired of all the noise that Darshelle was making yet again, the man tried to shut her up by roughly squeezing and pinching her breasts and nipples. He followed up by pulling her pink panties up and through her pussy, tearing them off of her body and rubbing her tight slit with his thick thumb and index finger. It wasn’t until he started rubbing his throbbing hard dick against her pussy-lips, that the panic really started setting in for both women. Jessica started weeping when she heard her best friend beg their captor not to rape her. She felt truly devastated when she heard Darshelle beg him to fuck her tits instead and that she also had just started her period last night. She didn’t know if her friend was telling the truth or if she was just telling lies to convince the man not to rape her, but she couldn’t take such a risk.

“Please! You can fuck me instead! I’ll make you cum as much as you want. Just leave her alone!” cried out Jessica as she watched the man lick Darshelle’s clit and bald pussy. Jessica wasn’t sure if Darshelle was on her period or not, but she was more than willing to run the risk of getting pregnant herself, if it meant that her friend would be let go unmolested and unharmed. They both started crying and kept begging him not to rape her, as the captor ignored the busty woman’s pleas. He started pushing his cock against Darshelle’s slick, hot pussy, while lustfully stroking her smooth, shapely legs.

Jessica and Darshelle also cried out in pain at the same time. Jessica because she got another jolt from the Sybian and Darshelle because the man had finally started to cram his thick, veiny dick inside her clenched cunt. Tears began to slowly trickle down the young woman’s face, as the man’s cock was forced deeper and deeper into her. The idea of a stranger thrusting his dick into such an intimate and personal space, was horrifying to her. Darshelle was reduced to a sobbing mess, while her rapist put her legs on top of his broad shoulders working to shove his dick all the way into her pussy. As this played out, Jessica was flinging curses and insults his direction trying to distract him from abusing her terrified friend. The intense pain of having a big, thick cock inserted so brutally into her unprepared pussy, still hadn’t faded away. Darshelle was gritting her teeth and grunting with every thrust from his hard cock.

The Sybian was doing quite a number on Jessica’s body however. She quickly started to run out of breath which began to slow her down from yelling insults. Her cursing was, increasingly being replaced with long drawn-out gasps for air and strained moaning. She was disgusted with herself, each time she let out a slutty moan. Between the fact that the damned machine was actually starting to feel good while her friend was mercilessly raped right in front of her eyes, made her feel truly sick with herself. The man was ploughing into Darshelle’s pussy hard now, occasionally licking her large breasts and her tear-covered face. He began to grunt in pleasure as he felt her throbbing pussy tighten around his nine-inch dick, whenever his cock-head ground into her cervix.

Darshelle’s body soon betrayed her for the first time that evening. The man started rubbing her small clit with his fingers, never slowing down the pace with which he was violating her pussy. While he was doing that, he felt her already tight snatch constrict even more around his dick as her entire body started to shiver, her large tits shaking along with the shuddering of her body. With a barely audible moan being released from between her gritted teeth, Darshelle had her first orgasm that day. She hadn’t had sex in such a long time that this strangers cock felt so good in her tightly stretched pussy. The intense sensations she was feeling right then, were just too much for her to endure. The volume of her sobbing got even louder, as she slowly realised that she had climaxed while being raped by a strange man’s cock.

Jessica noticed immediately that her friend had climaxed and fiercely hoped that the masked man wouldn’t do the same. Trying to stifle any sounds or moans coming out of her mouth, she was gritting her teeth as well. Try as she might, she found it harder and harder to resist the pleasure which the machine was forcing upon her. Having that large, black dildo thrusting in and out of her sopping cunt, was already quite a lot of stimulation. But the occasional shock which she received from the machine, made it even harder for her to stay focused on her friend’s precarious situation. Her body was already dripping with sweat and her nipples were standing out rock hard on her well-proportioned tits.  Not only that, but there was a small pool of liquid slowly forming on the floor, around the Sybian, as she was helpless to stop her pussy from leaking. 

Darshelle didn’t receive a break from her sexual torment, as the guy just kept slamming her pussy while she was cumming on his cock. The hard pounding she was receiving was tiring her out quickly. She no longer had the strength nor energy to grit her teeth, which made her moaning become much more audible. She still had an angry and disgusted expression on her face as she kept glaring at her rapist. Yet she could no longer deny that him fucking her didn’t feel at least a little good. He leaned forward some more, so that he was basically rubbing the tip of his dick against her cervix sending tiny shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Her breasts were smaller than Jessica’s, yet what they lacked in size they made up for with sensitivity. Darshelle came again when the man treated her tits to a good slapping, followed by some rough tugging on her hard nipples.

Jessica watched her friend slowly get more and more aroused, panting and moaning with every thrust and slap as the man drove his dick all the way in her snatch. She focused with her entire being not to orgasm herself. It was to no avail however, as she finally orgasmed hard when the Sybian overwhelmed her senses with an unexpectedly hard shock. Her body became limp, as the afterglow of her recent orgasm was still in full effect. But in the same way Darshelle didn’t receive any relief from being raped by the man, the Sybian relentlessly kept stimulating Jessica’s sore pussy. Her own breathing becoming more laboured with each passing minute, she tried once more to escape from her restraints. This only resulted in her driving herself even harder and deeper on the Sybian’s thrusting dildo, which made her cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain as it drilled into her dripping pussy.

Darshelle could never fully enjoy getting raped by a complete stranger, yet she was unconsciously thrusting her hips towards the man who had taken every ounce of dignity from her. Her body began craving the many sexual sensations and releases it had been denied over the past few weeks. And now, it had completely betrayed her mind, as it tried its best to achieve a third orgasm. Feeling her vaginal walls contract around the man’s thick cock once more, she was preparing herself for more orgasmic pleasure when she suddenly felt the coarse hands of the man around her throat.

Getting raped hard and rough was one thing for the sexually-inactive woman, but getting choked at the same time was a whole different sensation altogether. Quickly running out of air, Darshelle became more aware of how her entire body felt like it was on fire with her crotch feeling especially spectacular. Feeling light-headed, she was only aware of the amazing pleasure she felt coming from her abused pussy, as she suddenly orgasmed a third time. The heightened sensation from the choking had made the orgasm so great for Jessica’s poor friend, that she started to cum hard, squirting her juices all over the man’s groin and balls. She couldn’t moan on account of the man’s hands still tightly gripping her throat, yet her small pink nipples were as hard as they could be, as the afterglow of her powerful orgasm kept rocking through her entire body. She never even heard her friend cry out her name as she lay there squirting female ejaculate all over the rapist.

Jessica herself could barely focus on what horrible things their captor was doing to her friend, as the machine quickened the pace at which it fucked her cunt and shocked her body. She received one small orgasm after another. And after climaxing for about one whole minute, non-stop, she barely registered the kidnapper injecting poor Darshelle with something through a syringe. With sweat dripping profusely all over her body, and while she panted hard with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Jessica couldn’t even manage to utter her friend’s name, trying desperately not to blackout.

Meanwhile Darshelle was tripping out like crazy from the injection. While her whole body had felt warm just moments before, it now felt sweltering hot as the pleasure she was feeling from getting vaginally raped was being turned up threefold. She was in a state of utter sexual bliss and continually orgasming as the man picked up the pace at which he fucked her even more. He was rocking her body and the bed without any regard to the health and well-being of the helpless woman laying underneath him. With his hands now removed from her throat, Darshelle moaned like a pornstar and squeezed her vagina as tightly as she could around her rapist’s cock, wanting and needing to feel his seed being unloaded inside her cum-hungry cunt.

“Ah yes! Give that dick to me! Ravage my slutty little pussy! Come inside me and make me your personal cum-dumpster!” begged Darshelle as the drug she was injected with made sure there would be nothing left of her inhibitions and rationality. At this declaration, the man apparently thought her to be sufficiently broken-in, as he suddenly untied her hands. Immediately she wrapped them around his back and pulled him in, kissing and licking his mask. Not giving a fuck about anything anymore, Darshelle did her best to open herself to be used by her new master, getting raped so hard that the bed started creaking as the man was fucking her at an incredible speed.

Not being able to wait to orgasm at the same time as her partner, Darshelle squirted her juices yet again and moaned so loudly that it made Jessica snap back to her senses. The busty blonde herself was right in the middle of having another orgasm, when she saw her friend willingly lock her legs around the man’s back. She was acting as if she wanted him to not pull out, but cum inside of her willing pussy. With her mouth parch dry, Jessica tried to protest and to order Darshelle to come back to her senses. She suddenly heard the guy grunting as he slowed down his violent thrusting, his dick deep inside her friend’s sopping wet pussy.

As Darshelle felt her captor’s hard cock swelling inside her pussy, spurt after spurt of hot cum filling her up, all rational sense had left her mind as she was now a slave to sexual pleasure. She squeezed her pussy around his dick with all her might, to milk as much cum out of his balls as possible and let out an elated, self-satisfied groan as she felt his last rope of cum shoot against the entrance of her womb. She had never felt this fulfilled before and she was starting to get a little mad that Jessica had tried to hog all that amazing fun for herself earlier that evening.  _Who is she to deny me all this delicious pleasure and demand it all for herself!? That filthy bitch!_  thought Darshelle as she enjoyed the afterglow of receiving her first cream-pie in a long time. That she was on her period was something that she already didn’t care about, it was something so small and trivial in hindsight.

Jessica would have cried if she had the energy, and fluids, left to do so, as she saw how the man emptied his balls inside her kind friend, who seemingly was enjoying the experience way more than she ever should. Darshelle’s new and strange demeanour confused Jessica to no end. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t have much time to think about it, as the man pulled his dick out of the abused model and casually pushed her off of the bed, followed by him stepping towards an exhausted Jessica. Worn out and mentally half broken from the rough Sybian treatment, Jessica couldn’t do anything but fall face down on the floor with a loud thud when the man undid her restraints. She could feel something wet and gooey dripping on the back of her neck and weakly turned her head to see what it was.

**Feeling the cum ooze out of her pussy, Darshelle contemplates letting it drip on Jessica’s face:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd5829g-0b3230e6-ad3e-41af-87bb-94a438ad7b7c.jpg/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,q_70,strp/feeling_the_cum_ooze_out_of_her_pussy__darshelle_c_by_thomas_dp_dd5829g-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkyMCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ1ODI5Zy0wYjMyMzBlNi1hZDNlLTQxYWYtODdiYi05NGE0MzhhZDdiN2MuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.2T2hZxk8r03AAAKdxZsmnI7rje3ouYozxaO44rvFYXY>

It turned out to be Darshelle, who was letting the man’s sperm drip from her sore pussy directly onto her best friend’s face, now that she had turned her face around. Jessica was about to speak with her friend, to tell her to run, when she noticed the maniacal expression on her face. This expression actually scared her so much, she didn’t dare to utter a single word. Having momentarily forgotten that there was another person in the room besides her and her Darshelle, Jessica let out a surprised shriek as she was pulled upwards by the masked man.

Too tired to walk herself, the man dragged Jessica towards the bed and roughly threw her on it, her face landing in a sticky pool of her friend’s liquids. Her entire body ached and felt sore as she was tied to the bed spread eagle. “Please, just let us go. Haven’t you done enough already?” hoarsely muttered Jessica, as she looked desperately at the horrible man who had terrorised her friend. “What are you blabbering about Jess!? He’s given me so much amazing pleasure and you want to call it quits right when you’re about to get a turn? The fun stuffs only starting!” giggled Darshelle excitedly as she positioned herself on top of her fellow model’s limp body.

“No Darshelle, what are you…” started Jesisca but was interrupted as her friend kissed her full on the lips. Not satisfied with only making out with the astonished blonde, Darshelle started to forcefully grope her Jessica’s large and heavy breasts as well. She kept pinching and pulling at her nipples until Jessica cried out in pain, which was all the opportunity Darshelle needed to slip her tongue inside her friend’s mouth. She had thoroughly sucked off the Sybian’s drenched dildo while her new fuck-buddy was busy tying her friend to the bed. Because of this, Jessica could taste her own juices as Darshelle forced her own tongue into her mouth, intertwining their tongues together in the process.

Satisfied with exploring the inside of Jessica’s mouth with her tongue, Darshelle quickly crawled a bit lower and started to wildly lap at her friend’s moist cunt. “Mmm, you taste so good Jess! It’s such a shame we haven’t done this in such a long time!” uttered an excited Darshelle, who started fingering Jessica’s pussy with three fingers as she was lightly nibbling on her clit. Moaning heavily as her seemingly possessed friend went to town on her pussy and clit, Jessica suddenly felt the masked man rub his glistening cock-head against her cheeks, smearing her face with any leftover sticky cum.

**Jessica gasping in pleasure as Darshelle eats her out:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd582a1-d95e6df1-6c50-4a17-b279-f9c8e577b339.png/v1/fill/w_751,h_1065,strp/jessica_gasping_in_pleasure_as_darshelle_eats_her__by_thomas_dp_dd582a1-pre.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTUyNiIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ1ODJhMS1kOTVlNmRmMS02YzUwLTRhMTctYjI3OS1mOWM4ZTU3N2IzMzkucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwNzYifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.eGLiFpWEz62Y-9j-iyRFAx7kOew4Q7jd16CTvlFq9JA>

Once he was finished cleaning his dick on the busty blonde’s face, the man gave Darshelle a hard spank on her shapely, juicy ass, which made her yelp out in excited surprise. She quickly noticed that the man was pointing towards her friend’s face and obediently started licking all the smeared cum off of it. After she sufficiently licked Jessica’s face clean, Darshelle started licking Nigri's huge tits and nibbling on her big, hard nipples. She continued doing this until she felt the man tap on her shoulders and saw that he was prodding against the other woman’s ass hole with his thick index finger.

“Oh fuck, that’s gonna’ sting quite a bit! Alright Jess, prepare to have your anal cherry popped if it hasn’t been already! But don’t worry though, I’m gonna’ make sure you’ll have a distraction from the pain, as he loosens up your ass enough to stuff it with his huge, amazing cock!” announced Darshelle as she pushed her dripping quivering twat against her distraught companion’s mouth. Mere moments after Darshelle started grinding her still dripping cunt against her friend’s face, the man inserted one finger inside Jessica’s butt-hole. The sudden, intensely painful sensation made her cry out directly inside Darshelle’s pussy, which made her moan and giggle at the same time.

“Come on Jess, start eating out my pussy or I’m gonna’ start choking you! It feels amazing! I just don’t think you can handle both that and having your ass hole toyed with at the same time!” instructed Darshelle as she spread open her pussy-lips as extra incentive for the other model to ‘get busy’. Jessica saw no other option than weakly perform cunnilingus on Darshelle’s slick pussy, occasionally tasting some leftover sperm from their captor with her tongue. Meanwhile, her tight ass hole was being fingered and spread open by the sick freak who had, somehow, turned the rather shy Darshelle in some sort of deranged sex maniac.

This continued for some time, until the man had managed to fit three of his fingers inside her ass, while her friend was still using her face as a masturbatory aid. Darshelle eventually started squirting all over Jessica when she had pushed her clit against her face, while Jessica’s tongue was still busy at work, deep inside her pussy. Not fast enough to close her eyes in time, they started to sting and burn as Darshelle’s ejaculate ended up all over her face and eyes. It was right then that she suddenly felt an even sharper pain than before, in her butt-hole, as the man had finally started to push his dick against it.

Feeling her friend’s body stiffen up in pain, Darshelle quickly turned around and saw that the man was about to rape Jessica’s ass. “Hey, hold on! I want a front row seat on this!” shouted Darshelle as she turned around, her pussy still pressed against her friend’s face and her own face tantalizingly close to Jessica crotch. With eyes as wide-open as her friend’s, Darshelle looked on with bated breath as the man who had completely dominated her body, was now about to give Jessica’s ass a pounding it would never forget. She heard her friend cry out in pain directly inside her dripping twat, as she saw the man’s dick slowly disappear inside Jessica anus. She quickly spit some saliva on the man’s dick and helped him penetrate the busty blonde by spreading open Jessica’s butt cheeks some more.

Once his cock was all the way inside Jessica’s butt, the man didn’t waste any time in treating it as roughly as he had treated Darshelle’s pussy. He slowly started to push his shaft in and out of her tight ass, while his hands were digging into her wide hips to keep himself steady. Meanwhile, Darshelle, no longer satisfied with just being an audience to her friend’s anal rape, decided to take on a more active role and started playing with Jessica’s clit and pussy. Jessica, having troubles breathing, tried to push her friend’s crotch away with her nose, occasionally prodding it against Darshelle’s pussy. This spurred Darshelle on even more, treating her best friend’s genitalia to a good time. She made sure that enough wetness from Jessica’s pussy was dribbling down to her ass hole to act as extra lube. She considered her busty companion to be quite a buzz-kill, but she wasn’t that heartless to not feel sad that Jessica was clearly still not enjoying the amazing cock stuffed in her butt.

After what seemed to be an endless amount of thrusts inside her raw, stretched ass hole, the pain of feeling the man’s thick dick inside her butt was finally starting to abate a little. But it was her friend licking her clit and pussy that made her eventually orgasm. She didn’t squirt, but it was enjoyable enough for her to moan against Darshelle’s pussy. Hearing her moans made her friend smile wickedly, considering her stacked companion was finally feeling good enough during the anal rape to climax. The masked man suddenly pulled his dick out of Jessica’s ass and forced it inside Darshelle’s mouth, who choked and gagged over it, trying so hard to take the man’s cock deep in her throat, while cupping and massaging his balls.

Satisfied with the oral treatment which Darshelle had given him, he shoved his dick inside Jessica’s anus in one single thrust and started to relentlessly hammer it once more. He regularly crammed Darshelle’s face in her friend’s snatch, getting some sick enjoyment from her giggling and Jessica’s loud moaning as he did just that. Her senses being bombarded with an excessive amount of sexual stimuli was taking its toll on Jessica’s awareness, as she passed into, and out of, unconsciousness. However, she was rudely awakened every time, as the masked man started slamming his dick inside of her ass at an increasingly brutal pace.

The combination of Darshelle suckling on her clit, while the man kept fucking her ass and started to finger her pussy with three fingers, made Jessica orgasm again. This time, she managed to squirt a little, seeing as she had mentally given up and was just weakly focusing on the pleasure her lower regions had been receiving for the past few agonizingly slow minutes. Jessica had never had a lot of anal sex in the past, and her trembling sweaty form was an indication that she was nearing her limit. If both her friend and that sick pervert wouldn’t stop abusing her body anytime soon, she felt that she was going to faint. One last orgasm was all that she really still had in her and part of her actually wished she’d faint during her next release. Anything was better than being wide awake during the sexual torture that this wicked man had visited upon her and she welcomed a brief period of unconscious peace. Part of her still worried about what was happening to Darshelle and what would happen to the both of them after the man was finished raping them, yet she was just too spent to care more than just a little bit.

The man had been fucking Jessica's tight ass almost as hard and fast as he had fucked Darshelle’s pussy. Yet seeing the drugged young woman frantically pleasuring her best friend, while said friend was moaning loudly, combined with him shoving his dick in such a tight, warm, hole, drove the guy to his limit. He quickly pulled his engorged dick out of Jessica’s ass hole, shoved Darshelle aside and rammed his cock inside Jessica’s drenched cunt in one fluid go. She was barely aware how something much bigger than her friend’s tongue and fingers had penetrated her pussy. But the pleasure kept coming and that was the most important thing after all. One last orgasm and then it would all be over…for a while at least.

He shot an even bigger load of cum inside Jessica’s pussy than he had unloaded in Darshelle’s, with copious amounts of thick cum battering against her cervix and flowing into her unprotected womb. “Nnnooo…” groaned the older model as she felt her womb getting filled up. The man pulled his dick out of her violated pussy almost immediately after he shot his load inside it, to give her anxious friend plenty of opportunity to lick up his seed which was slowly flowing out of Jessica’s snatch. Feeling Darshelle’s tongue dart all over her tingling pussy-lips drove Jessica into a sexual overdrive, as she suddenly grabbed hold tight of her friend’s hips, to eat her out like her life depended on it. The younger woman was the one who squirted first, covering Jessica’s face with her juices once more, as she kept lapping up all the cum that was still trickling out of her mentally broken friend’s cunt.

Catching most of Darshelle’s hot juices inside her open mouth, Jessica thoroughly savoured the taste of it, as she finally orgasmed herself as well. She shot so much fluid out of her pussy, that it looked as if she was pissing. Her friend was desperately trying her best to lap up both the man’s cum and Jessica’s juices as the blonde adult cosplayer kept spraying it all over the sheets. Jessica let out a mixed shout and loud moan, as the intense afterglow of her last orgasm had proved too much for her to endure. She fainted dead away, with her best friend’s drenched crotch still sitting on top of her face and mouth.

Darshelle, still brimming with excitement and being much more energetic than her friend, kept using Jessica’s limp body to make herself cu, a couple more times, after Jessica had passed out. She had the time of her life as she worked out many weeks of sexual frustration on the stained and sleeping form of her busty companion. Darshelle ground her pussy into her friend’s unmoving face. Feeling the softness of Jessica’ lips, contrasted with the occasional roughness of her teeth, hit Darshelle’s clit and pussy in all the right spots. “Thank you for making me cum Jess!” she shouted, as she shuddered and convulsed on her unconscious friend’s face, one last time.

Darshelle was convinced that Jessica should consider herself to be extremely lucky to share in the same sexual pleasure she herself received that night!

\-------

Making sure that both women were fast asleep, the man took off his mask, wiped some sweat of his brow and tied Darshelle tight to the bed, on top of Jessica. The first session had been a spectacular success and it had only been the start of the violent sexual torture both women would have to endure!

 

**************

Shout-out to Kimmy124 for her proofreading!

Please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!


	2. Ralph's RoosterTeeth harem; conquering Ashley Jenkins

 

Ashley Jenkins longed so much to relive her distant days as ‘Jinx’ in the all-female gaming group, the ‘Frag Dolls’. To say that those days had been a wild experience for Ashley would be a definite understatement. Sex whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted and always a nice assortment of cocks to pleasure and get pleasured with; Ashley’s life used to be one continuous sexfest.  Sure, she had told Burnie that her wild days were over and that she had experimented more than enough to be completely ready to commit herself to a mature and serious relationship, but those were just some cheap lies for him to drop the delicate subject. Being allowed to fuck only one guy had become both boring and extremely irritating to her, and her sexual fantasies quickly started to spiral out of control.  Getting gangbanged by just a whole bunch of well-hung men, was just the tip of that iceberg of her lust.

Those were just innocent fantasies, of course, there was no way her current reputation and situation in life would allow for her to do something as risky as having orgies and sex-parties. Still, while her sexual frustration kept rising, Ashley started hankering for something more, something that would break the monotonous streak her sex-life had become over the past few years. Just one man, one cock besides Burnie’s, to fool around and relieve her sexual tension with, without having to worry about it becoming public knowledge somehow, that’s all she needed. Easier said than done of course, the chances of a suitable fuck-buddy just walking into her house were next to nothing. It would soon turn out however, that Ashley’s incredible luck would even out the almost impossible odds.

\-------------

There are some days where no matter what you do, everything fails and sucks and you end up feeling miserable. Ashley had just had one of those days. It actually had gone so bad for her, that she had left work early, extremely pissed-off and angry at everybody and everything. The night before, Burnie had been dismissive and uncaring when she told him, for the umpteenth time, that she wanted a kid of her own. Ashley had always wanted to be a mother and being a stepmom to Burnie’s two sons had been enough to satisfy her motherly needs for quite some time. Yet as they grew older and eventually became eighteen years old, Ashley started to hunger for a child of her own, a baby she could smother with love and take care for herself. Truth be told, Ashley wasn’t getting any younger, so for the past few months, she had been pestering Burnie about it almost daily. Asking him about it quickly became whining to him about it and when it eventually turned into nagging, Burnie either flat-out ignored her or dismissed her proposal by giving her some cheap excuses.

Ashley didn’t like that Burnie was stringing her along, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. He had apparently made up his mind about it already and Ashley had no idea how to get him on her side. So of course, the day already started off on a sour note. Then she had to endure one crappy event after another, at work. The camera equipment during the shooting of the latest episode of her new show ‘Game-Time’ malfunctioned, and it would take an entire week before it would be functioning again. Properly annoyed, Ashley got ticked off as she saw Barbara slutting it up around the office like she usually did, flirting with every male employee in sight without a care in the world. She also overheard some interns talking about how amazing Meg Turney’s new pasties-sets were, which of course didn’t improve her already miserable mood. The fact that Meg had to release more daring shoots because she had been losing patrons so fast, was just a trivial detail. What truly mattered to Ashley was that Meg was free to show off her scantily-clad body while posing lewdly on the internet, something Ashley wasn’t allowed to do. Sure, Burnie didn’t have complete control over how she should live her life.  But Ashley felt that if she did what Barbara or Meg did on a daily basis, it wouldn’t be very well-received, by both RoosterTeeth’s fans _and_ her fellow colleagues at work.

Hearing that Lindsay was pregnant with her second kid, finding out that Burnie would be gone soon for a couple weeks to England representing the company and having coffee accidentally spilled on her favourite shirt, by Ellie Maine, were the last drops for Ashley. She already didn’t like Burnie’s assistant and, coupled with all the crap she already had to endure that day, she finally flipped her lid. And subsequently stormed out of the building towards the parking lot, her large boobs jiggling intensely with every aggressive step she took.

Still pissed off when she arrived at her home, Ashley went to her room immediately and completely stripped down. “ _A couple orgasms will do me some good.”_ thought Ashley as she grabbed a rather large-looking rabbit vibrator and laid down on her bed. Ashley always started her masturbation sessions by softly groping her impressively-sized tits, on account of their extreme sensitivity, yet today was a little different. Completely worked-up from her frustrations at work, Ashley started to roughly squeeze and fondle her tits right away, eliciting loud drawn-out moans coming out of her mouth as her fingers were sinking deeply into her soft and bountiful chest. Treating her over-sensitive tits so roughly, made Ashley’s pussy wet in no time. She was letting out short, excited yelps as she felt tiny shocks coursing through her entire body, every time she tugged and pulled at her hard nipples.

Shortly after she reached that point, she wasted no time shoving the vibrator in her wet pussy.  Enjoying both the hard vibrations that her pussy walls were experiencing and the tingling, pleasant feeling of the small vibrating rabbit ears softly caressing her clit. Lost in sexual bliss, Ashley kept thrusting the dildo into herself until she reached her first orgasm of the day, with her tits already looking red and swollen from the excessive fondling. She dipped her right index finger in her moist cunt a couple times and excitedly licked it off, driving her lust higher.  Her own sweet taste had made her ready to go for round two. An untimely interruption, however, was about to postpone Ashley’s second orgasm for quite a while.

\------------

Burnie had texted his sons the moment he saw Ashley angrily storming towards her car, telling them to get their asses out the house as quick as they could. Ashley had always been a fun and great stepmom to them, yet when she had one of her rare temper tantrums, nobody was truly safe. Unknown to Bernie, this text would prove to have some serious repercussions, as the two guys had texted one of their friends earlier to come over and play games. They had texted their friend to tell him that the gaming-session was off, when they got the text from their dad, yet that text message went both unheard and unread, as said friend wasn’t aware of his phone vibrating a couple times in his pants while he made his way over to their house on his bike.

Ralph had been their friend for quite a while now. He was a well-mannered, dependable and friendly guy, who was also a bit shy with the ladies. That trait however resulted in more funny situations than awkward ones and he was well-liked by his most of his peers. Ralph himself was a 5’10 tall Asian guy, with an average body build and brown eyes. He often sported a trim haircut, but compared to Burnie’s sons, he hadn’t grown facial hair yet. He loved being friends with Burnie’s two sons, who both were fun to hang around with.  But there was no denying that the friendship definitely also had a couple interesting perks.

Their parents were rich, so they often had the latest and most impressive toys to play with. But the best perk, Ralph considered to be, was their hot stepmom. He had considered Ashley to be a true sexbomb the moment he had laid eyes upon her. She had welcomed him in her house, during a birthday party of one of her two stepsons, and he was in lust with her ever since. He had lost count of how many times he had jerked off while fantasising about her. And over the last few years, she had become his most used fap-material. So every opportunity he had to go over to the house of his two best friends, were also great opportunities to secretly ogle Ashley and check her out whenever nobody was around to see. Little did he know that he’d be doing more than just ogling her that day, however.

He was a little confused as to why the door was half-open – Ashley in her angry rush had forgot to lock it – but didn’t think too much about it, his friends were expecting him after all. It wasn’t until he had walked around in both the living room and the kitchen, while spotting nobody, that he was getting some weird vibes. They usually greeted him the moment he entered their house.  For him to just being able to walk inside the house unannounced and be on his own, he considered that to be a little odd. He quickly went upstairs to see if they were in their rooms, yet nobody was present there as well. It was at that moment that he started getting excited. If there was nobody in the house, it would be the perfect opportunity for him do some snooping inside Ashley’s room after all!  He quickly looked to see if somebody was in the yard through a window, his heart beating faster when he saw that there was nobody there as well.

Hearing noises coming outside Ashley’s bedroom, as he walked towards it, put a damper on his mood however. Not being alone meant no snooping, although the noises he was hearing, were becoming more interesting and peculiar as he kept getting walking closer to the door. Just as Ralph was about to open the door some more, to take a peek inside, Ashley had her first orgasm. Hearing Ashley scream out in pleasure, all of a sudden, made Ralph jump in fear. It took him a couple very tense seconds before he had finally gathered enough courage to try and peek inside the room once more. It was one of the smartest decisions he had made in his entire life.

Right in front of his very eyes was a naked Ashley, sprawled on top of her bed and thrusting a vibrator so hard and fast into her pussy, that he could clearly hear her pussy making wet, sopping sounds. Turned on by seeing Ashley’s naked, sweaty and magnificent form, Ralph’s cock became rock hard almost immediately. With a dry mouth and a heartbeat, which was going way too fast, Ralph slowly opened the door wider and took one very small step inside the bedroom, to get a better look at the furiously masturbating, busty woman. Desperately fighting the urge to just drop his pants and start jerking off, Ralph eventually gave in just a little, as he put his hand down his pants to very slowly rub his dick, his eyes never leaving Ashley’s nude and shaking body.

Ashley’s eyes had been closed for the past couple minutes, but shit hit the fan hard when she opened them again. This was followed by seeing Ralph’s face in the mirror of her large makeup cabinet. “What the fucking hell?! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” yelled out Ashley, as she immediately dropped the vibrator and tried to cover her private parts with her hands. Ralph almost shit his pants right there and then. Ashley was still naked, sweaty and out of breath from her intense masturbation, yet she looked truly terrifying, the way she was currently glaring at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I got invited over to play games but when I arrived, there was nobody in the house! I went looking around the house to see if there was anybody else besides me and if everything was okay. Like, maybe, something terrible had happened or something like that. And then I heard you scream and I just took a quick peek inside to see if everything was alright. I didn’t see nothing, I swear!” the words tumbling out of his mouth, a very fearful Ralph rushed to answer the barely covered up woman standing just a few feet away from him. Lucky for him that Ashley hadn’t seen that he had his hand down his pants earlier, grasping his raging hardon.

 _“A likely story”_ , thought Ashley as she sized up the terrified guy in front of her. She knew immediately who he was, she’d seen him plenty times before at her house playing with her stepsons. He had greatly inconvenienced her, that much was for certain. Standing there trying to cover her large tits and her still dripping pussy with her hands - and clearly failing at hiding her tits completely, of course - while trying to asses her current situation. She had already dealt with more than enough crap that day and to also have to deal with something as awkward and irritating as this, was further insult to injury. She had to admit that it wasn’t actually all his fault, as well. She had left the door unlocked and he just looked inside the room to see if she was okay. With how careless she had been, it could have easily been either of her stepsons, who could have walked in on her masturbating instead.

In reflection, she quickly concluded that she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Burnie’s kids would be mad at her if she made a huge fuss about the incident and she didn’t want either them, or Burnie, to be angry at her. Plus, the guy wasn’t a bad guy either, he had always been polite and friendly to her, whenever they saw each other. Still, she didn’t want to admit to him that it was her carelessness which was the reason why the peeping incident had been allowed to happen in the first place. Plus, she still had a growing, horny itch between her legs that needed to be taken care off. “ _Maybe I could use this little incident to my advantage”,_ thought Ashley, as she finally figured out how to turn this awkwardness to her benefit, away from the current mess she found herself in.

“Alright, I can see that you were just looking out for me, when you looked into this room. Yet you clearly should have knocked or at least made your presence clear by shouting something. So you’re clearly still at fault here. But don’t worry, I’m not gonna’ punish you...too hard. Go shut the front door and wait outside in the hall while I fix myself up, I’ll inform you of your punishment once I’ve made myself presentable again” ordered Ashley to the young guy.  Ralph was clearly still way too shocked and intimidated to say or do anything besides nod in understanding.

When he heard Ashley call him in her bedroom, Ralph saw that she was only wearing a long striped shirt, which really did a fine job of accentuating and showcasing Ashley’s curvy body. He was getting more nervous with every passing second, as Ashley just kept smirking at him without telling him what his punishment would be. It was as if _she_ was checking _him_ out, which of course would never happen in a million years.

**Let the punishment begin:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd65s1s-0d057a99-ba5e-4655-8206-f457efd3d33f.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ2NXMxcy0wZDA1N2E5OS1iYTVlLTQ2NTUtODIwNi1mNDU3ZWZkM2QzM2YucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.kkqVPfcSp9wLwUkqDVp5fe73DlqivLFBLkp6KyijG9c>

“Your punishment is simple. I won’t tell anything about what you did and in return, you’ll let me have my way with you. Clear? Oh and before I forget, if you so much as say one word about this to somebody else, I’ll pretend that you’ve been blackmailing me with pictures which you took of me while you were peeping” instructed Ashley, who clearly had loosened up a bit but who still didn’t look like anybody to be messed with.

“Of course, anything you say! My lips are sealed!” answered Ralph, not knowing yet what Ashley had meant with her having her way with him. “Oh, that won’t be necessary just yet” said Ashley, as she walked up to him, leaned in and kissed the astonished guy, full on the lips. Ralph, trying to mutter a confused ‘ _what’_ , was all the opportunity Ashley needed to slip her tongue into his mouth. Ralph’s entire body immediately froze up as he felt Ashley’s tongue explore the inside of his mouth, while her large breasts were pressing against his chest. It made him realise right away that Ashley wasn’t wearing a bra. Furthermore, she was also slowly rubbing and grinding her groin against his right leg, which made him aware that she wasn’t wearing any panties either. The fact that Ashley was going commando became even more evident, as her rock hard nipples poked visible against the thin shirt, while a small stain was forming on her dress around the area of her crotch.

Ralph tried to catch his breath the moment Ashley stopped tongue kissing him.  He was both a little taken aback and turned on, when he saw the half-crazed look on Ashley’s face, who was clearly thirsting for more. “You like that don’t you? Try to move your own tongue around this time, it’ll make it feel even better” told Ashley while she was rubbing her tits through her shirt. She leaned forwards again and slipped her tongue inside Ralph’s mouth once more. This time however, Ralph followed Ashley’s instructions and soon their tongues became intertwined with one another, enabling them to get some true tongue kissing going on. Ralph barely had any experience with tongue kissing, but Ashley clearly had enough for the both of them. She kept exciting him by doing things like licking the underside of his tongue, slowly and softly darting her tongue inside his mouth and pulling it back out again, and rolling the top of her tongue all the way around the tip of Ralph’s tongue in an enticing, erotic swirling motion.

Feeling aroused with the amount of making-out they had done, Ashley’s lips parted Ralph’s, followed by her raising her arms perpendicular up in the air. “Why don’t you take a look at the goods?” teased Ashley, who was now really losing herself in the moment. With trembling hands, Ralph pulled up Ashley’s shirt all the way over her head, revealing a wet, smooth-shaven pussy, a slender stomach and finally, large, well-rounded tits with big, hard nipples standing proudly erect, on top of them. Ashley flushed with pride, as the guy who had just undressed her, was now staring intensely and with an incredibly impressed look on his face at her lush, naked body.

“All right, you’ve seen me naked, so it’s only fair that I get to see how you look down below” said Ashley in a playful tone, as she sank to her knees and started to open Ralph’s pants. Once Ashley removed his boxers, she was immediately greeted by Ralph’s erect cock. With her extensive experience, it wasn't’ the biggest dick she’d fooled around with, but it was still an impressive size and more than a mouthful. If she had to guess it was probably around seven inches big, probably even a little bit bigger than that. But what truly caught her attention and what made her even whistle, was the size of Ralph’s balls.

To call them big would be doing them no justice at all. Saying that Ralph had a large and heavy nutsack was a way more appropriate description. “Wowee, look at the size of these things” said Ashley in a hushed, almost awed tone, as she slowly cupped Ralph’s balls with both her hands, appreciating the heaviness of them. “How large of a load do you usually shoot?” asked Ashley, who still kept her eyes fixed on Ralph’s testicles. “Most of the time around seven to eight ropes minimum I think” answered Ralph, who was suddenly standing a bit more proud and upright from having such a beautiful woman complimenting his balls.

“Perfect, I’m already looking forward to your first load” mentioned Ashley as she uncovered Ralph’s cockhead and started to slowly nibble on it, while softly massaging Ralph’s balls with both her hands. “I always loved getting my face completely covered with cum by a bunch of guys. Let’s see if you can take care of that on your own” muttered Ashley as she gave Ralph’s cock a couple hard and intense tugs. She then locked her lips around his dick and slowly pushed her head forwards, all the way, until her nose was touching his crotch. Ralph was feeling amazing when Ashley swallowed his entire cock, but Ashley didn’t want to go easy on him. Plus, they had a limited time schedule after all. There was no way of telling how soon Burnie and his kids would come back home. So, steadying herself with one hand on her knee while the other was still softly caressing Ralph’s ballsack, Ashley slowly started to bob her head up and down Ralph’s thick, long cock.

Feeling Ashley’s mouth tighten around his dick as she tried to get some extra suction going, Ralph’s entire body started trembling and shaking. The slurping sounds that Ashley was making as she went down on his dick, drove him crazy. She was giving him one wet and sloppy blowjob, with precum and saliva dripping on the floor in abundant amounts. She started to suck his cock much harder and faster now, her dress getting heavily stained with pre-cum, as it was flying just about everywhere now. Her eyes never stopped staring into his, as she kept sucking him. Her expression was becoming more playful and teasing, as she saw that Ralph was having trouble enduring the amazing blowjob she was giving him.

She suddenly grabbed his right hand and place it on top of her head, indicating that she wanted Ralph to take control of her head. She wanted him to shove his dick inside her slutty mouth as hard as he wanted to. Holding the top of Ashley’s head in a tight grip, he started to move her mouth over his dick so roughly that his balls were slapping against her chin. Ashley’s nose was brushing up against his crotch, every time his dick reached the entrance of her throat. She occasionally made a couple gagging sounds, but it was still nothing she couldn’t handle. Ralph remembered that Ashley wanted him to paint her face with his cum just as he was feeling that he was nearing his limit. He slowed down the pace at which he was thrusting into Ashley’s mouth and told her he was close to shooting his load.

She switched gears immediately when she heard “Fuck Ashley, I think i’m gonna’ cum!”, as she let his cock fall out of her mouth and started to jerk it off instead, with his cockhead angled perfectly at her face. “Aww yeah baby, cover my beautiful face with your hot cum! Let’s see you empty those huge balls of yours all over me!” teased Ashley, her hand dripping wet with his precum. She had barely said that when Ralph suddenly started shooting his first load all over his face, while Ashley just kept fervently jerking him off. Her face was eventually covered with eleven ropes of hot, thick strands of cum.  Barely any part of her face was still left untarnished with his thick cum. She expertly milked out the last drops of cum from his dick and savoured its taste, as the small droplets of cum that dripped from his cockhead landed directly on Ashley’s waiting and eager tongue.

She stood up, walked towards her makeup cabinet and looked at herself in the mirror to see how well a job Ralph had done in covering her face with sperm. “Goddamn man, your balls are something else for sure! Just look at my face, it’s been ages since I’ve been coated with cum like this!” proclaimed an excited Ashley, as she scooped up some of the cum that was dripping down her face with her finger and put it in her mouth. “Your cum’s really yummy, I wanna’ get a proper taste of it this time!” said Ashley suddenly and pushed Ralph on the bed. Ralph’s legs had been feeling wobbly from the amazing blowjob which Ashley had given him, so being able to rest on her bed was a welcome reprieve.

Ashley crawled on top of him, shoved her wet cunt on his face and started sucking Ralph’s cock once more. He didn’t have much experience with the 69-position and his cock was still sensitive from having shot out so much cum so recently, yet he didn’t want to disappoint Ashley. He started licking and lapping at Ashley’s pussy, enjoying how sweet it tasted. He started thrusting his hips upwards when he finally regained enough of his stamina. She didn’t mind him jabbing his dick inside her mouth so forcefully, considering that she was close to climaxing herself and the sooner they both came, the better.

The fact that she was sucking the cock of her stepsons’ friend and the taboo nature of it all, was turning her on like crazy.  Feeling extremely horny from having just received a fat load of cum on her face, having a hot dick thrusting into her mouth, combined with her interrupted earlier masturbation session, made Ashley climax first.  She started squirting all over Ralph’s face, as his tongue was still buried deeply inside her quivering slit. The euphoria from making a sexy woman like Ashley climax with his tongue, enhanced with her deepthroating and gagging on his dick at a rapid speed, made Ralph eventually blow his second load. A bit smaller than his first cumshot, but still more than enough to give Ashley a proper amount of cum to taste, filling her mouth and leaking down her cheeks and chin. The two of them lay panting on each other, sweaty and both very satisfied. Ashley was the first to regain her senses, the moment she had finished gulping down Ralph’s entire second load.

“Alright, get dressed and try to get back home without too many people spotting you. First gimme your number though, so that I can inform you when I want to do this again” ordered Ashley, who was already busy cleaning everything up. After having copied Ralph’s number in her phone, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then pushed him outside her bedroom, seeing as she had to make sure there would be no evidence left of their little sexual tryst. It’s all fun and games until your husband figures out you’ve been blowing his sons’ best friend after all.

\--------

And call him back she did. In fact, Ashley was looking forward to it so much, that she invited him back over the day before Burnie would travel to England. She was just done making a new vlog-video when she heard Ralph enter the house. Ashley was wearing a low cut flower pattern black dress, which made her show of a very generous amount of cleavage. Ashley knew that her huge tits were one of her biggest selling points physically and she always felt proud when she got to show them off. Ralph really appreciated Ashley’s chosen attire, as he was all over her in a matter of seconds after he entered her office.

**One way of acquiring enough views:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd67ftl-142270c8-ebd0-4b78-859b-005fbc0b2aeb.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ2N2Z0bC0xNDIyNzBjOC1lYmQwLTRiNzgtODU5Yi0wMDVmYmMwYjJhZWIuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.13W_oN6MwSN9z9B-ZfoaDuGBxlmlghjwMSfD8Q4nQik>

After making out with each other, while Ashley was grabbing at Ralph’s dick through his pants, she slid out of her dress and got down on all fours on the floor. “Let’s go a little further today. Why don’t you give this big, juicy ass of mine a spin. And don’t worry about going easy on me, I already took care of the preparation” said Ashley as she slowly pulled a small butt plug vibrator out from her big bubble butt. Having never tried anal before, Ralph impatiently fiddled around with taking his pants off, his erect dick already straining against his boxers.

Prodding his glistening cockhead against Ashley’s eager and slightly gaping asshole, both Ralph and Ashley let out a long moan of pleasure, as his dick slowly slid into Ashley’s tight butt. He grabbed hold tight of Ashley’s butt cheeks to drive his dick all the way inside her in a single thrust and paused, for a couple seconds, to enjoy the amazing sensation of having his dick stuffed all the way inside Ashley’s ass. Eventually Ashley started to thrust her hips back and forth while her ass was impaled on Ralph’s dick, which prompted Ralph to get serious again and properly fuck Ashley’s tight butt.

It all felt rather tight as Ralph kept moving his dick in and out Ashley’s anus, but she had prepared herself enough for him to start pounding into her ass at a decent speed. For the next couple minutes, only moaning and the soft sounds of Ralph’s huge balls slapping against Ashley’s pussy, could be heard in the room. He was having the time of his life as he was taking his favourite fap-material in her ass. Not sure if he could slap Ashley’s ass cheeks, he gave her right cheek a light little slap and then another one, when she didn’t seem to protest. On the contrary, Ashley started grinding her ass even harder on Ralph’s dick, as she had her ass slapped, and soon her entire ass was looking red as he treated it to a proper spanking.

Fairly soon, Ashley felt Ralph’s dick starting to throb inside her ass, as he had picked up the pace at which he was punishing her butt, which made her realize that he was nearing his limit. She was very close to reaching a climax of her own, seeing as she had been making her new vlog-video while having a butt-vibrator inside of her ass, which had turned her on to no end. Wanting to feel him shoot off in her ass as she came, Ashley started spurring him on with some dirty talk.

“Aww yeah baby, that’s what I’m talking about! Punish my naughty little ass! It’s been so long since I’ve had a big, strong cock like yours stretching me out. Fill it up with your delicious sperm, I want my entire ass filled with your hot, thick cum!” begged Ashley, who got so turned on from begging to get her ass filled like a needy slut, that she started cumming a couple seconds before Ralph did. Her orgasm, rolling over her in waves, started feeling so much better as she felt Ralph’s thick strands of cum shooting from the tip of his dick inside her ass, which made her squirt a little. Ralph managed to unload ten big ropes of cum inside Ashley’s tight butthole. His body became so overwhelmed with amazing sensations that he couldn’t stand anymore, with his wobbly legs giving in, making him land right on his ass.

It gave him a fantastic view of Ashley’s ass, with his cum steadily flowing out of her abused little asshole. She had caught some of the leaking cum with her fingers and excitedly licked them off, having become quite hooked on its delicious taste. Using the next couple minutes as a much-needed break to catch their breath again, Ashley finally took Ralph down to the kitchen for a quick snack. Getting some milk out of the fridge, she accidentally spilled some over her tits, which actually gave her an idea on what to try out next.

She pushed Ralph’s face in between her big jugs and giggled as he started motorboating them. Ashley could feel her pussy getting wet again, as Ralph started to lap up all the spilled milk from her tits with his tongue. He would occasionally treat Ashley’s sensitive tits to a rough grope and squeeze, claiming them for his own. He just loved the sensation of his fingers sinking in Ashley’s soft, round tits and he gave Ashley’s hard nipples a couple flicks with his tongue. Not wanting the stimulation of her tits to end, Ashley kneeled down in front of him and wrapped her large boobs around Ralph’s hard cock.

Ashley’s tits were soon coated in a thin layer of precum as she kept sliding her large tits all over Ralph’s engorged dick. Every time Ralph’s cockhead appeared out of Ashley’s chest, she gave it a light, playful lick, taking great pleasure in satisfying her newest fuckbuddy. They were so engrossed in the titjob that neither of them heard Burnie’s car pull up in the driveway. It wasn’t until he unlocked and opened the front door that Ashley became aware of his presence. “Ah for fuck sake, hide behind the counter, quickly!” whispered Ashley as she quickly put on one of her aprons.

She casually greeted Burnie in the living room and told him that the kitchen was off limits as she was busy cleaning it. Curious about her attire, Burnie asked her why she was only wearing an apron. She quickly told him that she wanted to get in the right mood to have some hot and passionate sex with him that night, seeing as he’d be gone for a couple weeks starting from tomorrow. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed a handful of her ass. _Goddamn, if she’s already this wet, tonight’s fucking is going to be amazing!_ thought Burnie as he sat down in the couch and turned on the tv.

With Burnie sufficiently distracted, Ashley should have taken the opportunity to get Ralph out the house unseen. Her horniness however made her do something a lot riskier. Whispering to Ralph to lay down on the floor, she quickly took off her apron, kneeled down and resumed titfucking him. All while Burnie was watching tv in the room next to them, completely oblivious to what was going on inside his own house. The thrill of doing something so risky, excited both Ashley and Ralph. Ashley was rubbing her tits all over his cock while Ralph kept thrusting his cock upwards as hard and fast as he could.

Ralph’s second cumshot totally took her by surprise. The first couple strands of cum splattered so hard against Ashley’s face and chin that she fell back, while the next ropes of cum flew so high up in the air that they landed on the counter next to them. Quickly taking his still erupting cock in her mouth, she swallowed down the remainder of his hefty load and quickly licked off the cum that had landed on the counter. A little pissed about the fact that their fun had to be cut short, Ashley decided that their next meet-up needed to go much more smoothly and she had just the right idea on how to make that happen. She cleaned Ralph’s cockhead with her tongue and helped him get out the house unseen. She considered herself lucky that she had instructed Ralph to park his bike a little further down the street. If she hadn’t told him to do so, distracting Burnie would have been that much harder. Once Ralph was gone, Ashley cleaned the kitchen for a whole fifteen minutes. She then ran upstairs as quickly as she could, and made herself climax a couple times with her vibrator. Her next session with Ralph would be a lot more satisfying, that was for damn sure.

\------

Ralph couldn’t believe what he had just heard Ashley say over the phone. She was going to pick him up with her car, they were going to drive to the RoosterTeeth’s office and she was going to let him fuck her on the set of ‘The Know’. Walking around in the RT office, Ralph had kind of hoped that Ashley would give him a tour or at least allow him to do a bit more sightseeing. However, they immediately went to the set where Ashley used to record episodes for ‘The Know’. She was looking extremely frisky that night and Ralph’s dick was already twitching and throbbing in anticipation of what was coming next.

“Time to do something I always wanted to do” said Ashley as she stripped all of her clothes off. She gestured to Ralph to sit down and started badmouthing Barbara, Meg and Ellie as if she was hosting a normal ‘The Know’ episode. It had been one of the most liberating things Ashley had done in quite a while. Her pussy started to drip and her nipples hardened the moment she saw Ralph jerking off to her shit-talking her fellow colleagues. “And now everybody, you get to watch me fuck one of my biggest fans!” announced Ashley in an excited and giddy manner, followed by her signalling Ralph to stand next to her.

**Another item scratched off the bucket list:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd68876-2f4f70bc-1818-4851-98a1-30449de84817.png/v1/fill/w_670,h_1192,strp/another_item_scratched_off_the_bucket_list_by_thomas_dp_dd68876-pre.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkyMCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ2ODg3Ni0yZjRmNzBiYy0xODE4LTQ4NTEtOThhMS0zMDQ0OWRlODQ4MTcucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.9KssN1lx-CCDLl8cNQGKdUwmBHSgpgYsauzGnVqSRXk>

“Ralph, would you please tell everybody what we’ve done together so far and what you’re about to do next?” asked Ashley as she laid down on the floor, with her legs spread wide open. “Well, um...I got to make out with miss Ashley and then she sucked my cock and I covered her face with my cum. We also did the 69-position together and she squirted on my face and it tasted really sweet. I also got to fuck and cum inside her amazing ass and she gave me a tit-fuck while Burnie was in the opposite room next to ours. And now I get to fuck Ashley’s perfect pussy and hopefully also cum inside of it” rambled Ralph, whose cock was just gushing precum about now.

Ashley was so turned on and excited from furiously fingering herself, while imagining that everything she and Ralph had just said was going out to all the RoosterTeeth fans in a legitimate episode, that she started to feel a little lightheaded. “You bet your ass you can! Screw condoms and start plowing my naughty little cunt like your life depends on it! And don’t pull out when you feel like you’re gonna’ cum, just fill my pussy up like you did with my ass!” said Ashley, completely ready to receive Ralph’s cock inside of her.

Ralph’s dick slid into Ashley’s pussy without barely any effort; her pussy was _that_ wet. Having his dick inside Ashley’s mouth, in her ass and between her tits had all been amazing experiences, yet feeling Ashley’s pussy tighten around his cock easily felt the best, as she flexed and massaged his dick which was buried deep in her cunt. He loved how each of his thrusts inside Ashley’s pussy elicited another moan escaping from her mouth, jiggling her big tits. Motivated to make her feel as good as possible, he started pounding her drenched pussy even harder, filling up the room with sounds of his occasional grunting and Ashley’s many pleasured moans, which flowed out of her mouth in rapid succession.

Switching his grip from Ashley’s wide hips to her bouncing breasts, he tried his best to grope and massage her bountiful chest while he was driving up the speed at which he was pounding her cunt even more. Having sex with Ashley was already an incredible experience, but knowing that he was doing it at _the_ RoosterTeeth offices, was driving him absolutely wild. As he leaned forward to try and suck on Ashley’s nipples, Ralph’s cockhead slightly touched her cervix. It made Ashley yelp in surprise, but having the tip of his cock touch and rub against the soft and squishy spot, had a much more volatile reaction on him.

Unable to endure the amazing pleasures he was feeling any longer, Ralph started unloading his cum-filled balls deep inside Ashley’s pussy. Having her sensitive tits played with and her pussy treated to some hard and proper slamming, had brought Ashley close to climaxing herself.  But when she felt her cervix getting battered with twelve strands of Ralph’s warm, thick cum, it drove her over the edge right away. Right about when Ralph was finished filling up Ashley with his sperm, he felt Ashley squirting on his crotch as she let out one long drawn-out moan which sounded like sweet music to his ears.

Still enjoying the afterglow of her latest orgasm and expecting Ralph to let her catch her breath first before continuing, Ashley’s eyes went wide-open as she felt Ralph thrusting his dick inside her again. Completely swept-up in the moment, Ralph just wanted to keep on fucking, filling up Ashley with his sperm. Stamina and an over-sensitive dick were just trivial matters to him now. Ashley on her part didn’t mind it one bit. Ralph’s cum functioning as extra lubricant made his thrusting inside her even easier and way more pleasant. Plus, she really enjoyed picturing Ralph’s cock pushing his seed over and over again towards her womb, in her mind. It felt so _right_ to Ashley, with what little focus she had left, she struggled to think about something that had been troubling her for quite some time now.

She had been thinking about taking the morning-after pill after Ralph had emptied his balls inside her a couple times. Yet, when she lay there getting reamed by the young man, feeling his cum inside her pussy, she started to doubt if taking the pill was such a smart thing to do. After all, here she was getting creampied by a guy whom she could trust completely.  And, if she had to wait on Burnie to get her pregnant, she’d have to wait a long time, if it happened at all. And after the intense sex she and Burnie had had recently, she could easily trick him into thinking she got pregnant from that one hour of intense love-making. Ashley had always been a fan of the saying ‘You gotta’ take what you want in life’ and in this case, she didn’t even need to take anything.  All she needed to do was keeping her legs spread wide-open and receive Ralph’s seed inside her, while enjoying one hell of a ride.

Having made up her mind, Ashley started squeezing her tits as hard as she could, as her pussy clamped down on Ralph’s dick. If she was going to be impregnated that night, she’d make sure that her own orgasm during it would be one to fondly remember. “Give it to me hard Ralph! I want to feel the entire length of your cock buried in my pussy, when you fill me up with your cum again!”.  Egging Ralph on, Ashley started pushing her hips back on his dick, trying to fit as much of him inside of her needy pussy as possible. Ralph on his part started to pick up speed, to give Ashley just what she was begging for. But his cock was still so sensitive from the intense cumshot he had experienced earlier, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Taking his hands off of her soft tits, Ralph grabbed Ashley’s ankles and proceeded to lift her legs up and back towards her head. With her legs pushed back, Ashley was forced to arch her pussy forward, allowing Ralph to frantically pound even deeper in it, bumping her cervix as he bottomed out in her cunt on each hard thrust.  

“P-Please give it to me baby!”, moaned Ashley every time he pushed into her cervix. She was so close to cumming again, needing only to feel more of his cum filling her greedy cunt to drive her over the edge again. With a primal shout, Ralph slammed his cock home into Ashley, the head of his cock pressed firmly into her cervix, filling her pussy up tightly. Shouting “Yes! God! Yes!” , Ashley could feel rope after rope of hot, sticky cum flowing directly into her womb, which would certainly make her pregnant if she wouldn’t take a morning-after pill. The glorious sensation of being filled with cum and a hot hard dick pushed Ashley over the edge, making her cry out “Fuck! Oh Fuck!! You’re filling me up! Making me cum on this fat dick of yours!”. Her pussy convulsed and her entire body quaked as a massive orgasm washed over her in blissful waves. After a few moments, his dick still filling her pussy, Ralph slowly slumped over onto Ashley’s quivering, naked body. Both of them were completely exhausted, yet so totally satisfied. And while Ralph had an amazing experience that night, it was Ashley who was the happiest of the two. Besides the amazing sex, she had also finally accomplished the first stage of one of her biggest dreams, clutching her stomach with both her hands when Ralph got up off of her.

\---------

Ashley was very happy with her new fuckbuddy and there was no way in hell she was letting any of her female colleges near him. Yet getting Ralph involved with other women like Barbara Dunkelman or Meg Turney could provide Ashley with a much-needed edge over them. If Burnie was their boss at work, then Ashley would be their boss outside work! She would need to be extremely subtle however, as one slip-up could have dire consequences. Yet Ashley already had a couple cunning plans in mind, to work Ralph into their lives...

********

Shout-out to Kimmy124 for her proofreading!

Please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

If you’d like to come play with Ashley or other girls in RT, feel free to check out RT – Strictly Roleplay on discord: <https://discord.gg/fQm7D6v>

 


	3. Ralph's RoosterTeeth Harem; Hooking the cosplay princess Meg Turney

Most of the people working at RoosterTeeth were big ‘Game of Thrones’ fans, so they were of course all looking forward to watching every episode of the eight and last season together. After three weeks and three barely mediocre episodes, they were now looking forward to just getting it over with. The last season of the popular low-fantasy series was gearing up not to end on a whimper, but on a big, wet fart instead. Both expectations and standards were at an all-time low, with many RoosterTeeth employees already dreading how hard the next episode would let them down. They still all turned up to watch it of course; it’s hard to just quit on a show you’ve been devoted to for the last decade. This week, the screening would happen at Ashley’s and Burnie’s place, and Ashley had taken some precautions to make sure that her evening would be enjoyable, even if ‘Game of Thrones’ turned out to be shit again…

 

Half an hour before the episode started, Ashley decided to have a little chat with Meg. They barely got to see each other, since Meg had stopped working at RoosterTeeth and Ashley always managed to acquire new juicy gossip about the adult cosplayer every time she talked with her; Meg just couldn’t resist oversharing when she talked about herself.

 

“Glad you could make it Meg, how are you holding up?”

“I’m so happy I could make it this time! It was so unfortunate that I had cosplay-related work to take care off the last three times. Having a Patreon career can really take it out of you! Besides that, I’m doing pretty decent yeah, how about yourself?”

“Had a bit of a shitty period, but that resolved itself pretty amazingly recently. So I definitely can’t complain. How are you and Gavin?  _Business_ not being taken care off like usual?”

“Afraid so. Either he’s away for work or on the rare occasions when he is home, he’s either too tired or the sex’s just mediocre and way too short. I think I had more fun with my toys these past couple weeks than with Gavin this year so far. It’s really fucking frustrating.”

“So I take it there’s been no progress on asking him to make a baby with you then?”

“Nothing so far no. I can’t even pass it off as an accidental creampie, seeing as he’s always hell-bent on using a condom and even then, he always makes sure to cum outside as well. It’s driving me nuts! How’s that going along with you by the way, weren’t you having troubles with Burnie about the baby-topic?”

“That’s more or less been resolved, fortunately. I’m expecting him to knock me up any day now, if I haven’t been already.”

“Lucky you...Having a kid together would probably make sure that Gavin would be home a ton more. I’m like  _so_ ready to have a kid, physically  _and_ mentally!”

 

Seeing Meg starting to sulk, but not wanting to spend too much time on trying to make her feel good - she had other guests to entertain after all - Ashley patted Meg on the shoulder a couple times and shoved a bottle of wine in her hands, she clearly was going to need it. She had heard from Mariel last year that Meg was super jealous of her, considering that Ashley was still working at RoosterTeeth and that, compared to Meg, Ashley had a partner who was readily available. And now that she heard that Ashley’s baby problems had been solved, while hers hadn’t improved one bit, she expected Meg to be quite pissed off at her. That wouldn’t be such a big deal, if not for the fact that Meg still had some dirt on Ashley. Luckily for Ashley, a plan was already starting to form in her mind as she started having small-talk with Griffon.

 

\----------

 

The newest ‘Game of Thrones’ episode was quickly turning into another boring shitshow, as many had predicted. Angry with the writing skills of David Benioff and D.B Weiss, multiple people started to voice their disapproval more loudly, with Ashley’s and Burnie’s living room turning quite rowdy when the episode was only halfway done. It provided Ashley with a perfect distraction, as she snuck away unnoticed multiple times towards the bathroom. Once there, she began sucking off Ralph like it was the last dick she’d ever suck, fingering herself furiously as well. Ralph was her secondary source of entertainment that night and she was very happy with herself that she talked Burnie’s kids into inviting him to come over that evening.

 

It was the third time that Ashley and Ralph met up in the bathroom. Just like the last two times, the exciting, taboo nature of her activity with Ralph made Ashley orgasm hard, as she kept blowing her young fuckbuddy. She always stopped right before Ralph would cum however. He was only allowed to cum later that night, right into Ashley’s cum-hungry pussy, while Burnie and his two kids would be sleeping. She had ordered him to not ejaculate for a whole week straight, so she was expecting her pussy to be filled with a very big, thick load of hot and yummy cum.

 

Satisfied with her third orgasm that night, Ashley quickly went downstairs to rejoin her guests, when she noticed that Meg had already finished the bottle of wine and was already halfway into a second one. Apparently everybody was too focused on watching the television to notice that Meg was seriously boozing it up. She knew that Meg could easily hold her liquor, yet one and a half bottles of wine had definitely gotten her tipsy, and any more would definitely drive her over the edge to complete drunkenness and, perhaps, cause her to make a scene. And that was something which Ashley definitely wanted to avoid.

 

She quickly tricked Meg into coming with her to the kitchen by telling her that she needed some help with the refreshments, and asked Meg how she was doing, trying to figure out how wasted she truly was. Meg was, fortunately, not drunk enough to break down and cry about her current predicaments with Gavin, yet she was tipsy enough to act all chummy and overly-clingy with Ashley. Wishing she had some wine to drink herself, Ashley had to endure Meg whining about how unfulfilling her life was, that Ashley was so much better than her and that she’d die unmarried and without kids for sure. 

 

Normally, Ashley would have tried to console her and tell her that everything would turn out okay, but they had already had this conversation many,  _many_ times before. It had often got on her nerves so much that she had to take aspirin at work, back when Meg was still her co-host on ‘The Know’. So now Ashley just pretended to listen and occasionally said something meaningless to make Meg think she was still paying attention to her. It wasn’t until Meg leaned in towards Ashley and carelessly started to caress and fondle the blonde’s big tits, that Ashley was finally forced to act a bit more proactive. 

 

“Hey, hold it! What do you think you’re doing Meg?!”

“Just touching your big, fabulous titties like I’ve done a million times before.” Meg slightly slurred. “Just look at how large and heavy your girls are. Do you have any idea how much my patron count would skyrocket, if I had jugs as impressive as yours? You really got it all, don’t you?”

“Your boobs are big enough Meg. I know plenty of women who’d do anything to have a chest your size.”

 

But Meg wasn’t in the mood to heed Ashley’s comforting words.

 

“I don’t care about those women! I care about Nigri and Darshelle, who are raking in tons of cash by flaunting their huge titties! Darshelle gained like a ton of new patrons when she had her tits done, and now that she’s been making topless content, her patron count has like doubled in numbers! Maybe if I had a kid, my titties would increase in size a bit, and then I’d have the best rack, seeing as I’d be the only one with natural big boobs!”

 

This carried on for a couple more minutes, and seeing as Ashley couldn’t get a word in between Meg’s incessant rambling and whining, she decided it was time to try a more hands-on approach to shut her up. With one quick and fluid motion, Ashley flicked up Meg’s skirt with one hand, while she pulled down her thong with her other hand. Not skipping a beat, Ashley immediately inserted two of her fingers deep inside Meg’s cunt and proceeded to fingerfuck her drunken friend.

 

Meg, who was in the process of motorboating Ashley’s tits, suddenly had her eyes wide open in shocked surprise as she felt her unprepared pussy getting stimulated by Ashley’s fingers. Her cheeks quickly turning a nice shade of red, Meg let out a moan against Ashley’s ample bosom as she pushed her ass against her friend’s hand to feel her fingers even deeper inside her pussy; which was getting wetter with every passing second.

 

After having fingered Meg’s pussy for another minute, Ashley pressed her attack even further by inserting one finger inside Meg’s butthole, which had gotten slick from her drenched pussy. She always was amazed by how easily Meg could take things up her butt, especially when considering that Gavin never wanted to try anal sex with her. Meg’s rear was made for hard buttfucking, and seeing as she had nobody to stretch out her ass with a hard, amazing cock, she just took care of her anal needs by herself and that had involved a whole bunch of fancy-looking sex toys.

 

Meg meanwhile was having trouble standing up straight and was now leaning heavily with her face buried in Ashley’s chest. Moaning softly, she started to drool a little on Ashley’s low-cut shirt.  Not wanting her top drooled on, Ashley threw Meg’s upper body on the kitchen counter and quickly resumed fingerfucking both Meg’s holes. Feeling the cold surface of the counter against her tits, which were being squashed into it, Meg started feeling even better as now her nipples started to harden as well. 

 

Seeing that everybody’s focus was still heavily on the television in the next room, and with Meg totally at her mercy, Ashley hatched a cunning little plan inside her head. She stopped fingering Meg’s pussy and managed to send a text message to Ralph one-handedly, saying that he needed to come down to the kitchen  _asap_. If she managed to pull this off successfully, it would alleviate some of Meg’s problems, keep her contained for the remainder of the evening  _and_ she’d be in a perfect position to potentially blackmail Meg, if the need ever arose. 

 

Switching over from fingerfucking Meg’s pussy to gently squeezing and massaging Meg’s tits, Ashley motioned a surprised Ralph to come closer, once he appeared in the door opening of the kitchen. Unable to process what was happening in front of him, he saw Ashley mouthing  _fuck her_ to him, giving him an instant boner. Not believing his luck, he quickly looked around to see if the coast was clear, unzipped his pants, threw them in the hallway and, with erect cock in hand, slowly but incredibly excited, made his way towards Meg’s waiting, drenched pussy. Meg Turney was clearly ready and willing to receive his hard cock inside her leaking cunt. Could his life get any better?!

 

Ashley pinched one of Meg’s nipples right before Ralph was about to insert his dick inside her, and immediately placed one hand over Meg’s mouth as she squealed from the sudden stinging pain coming from one of her nipples. Looking puzzled at her friend, Meg suddenly sobered up a considerable amount as she suddenly felt a hard, thick cock being shoved inside her pussy. Trying to look back to see who had penetrated her, Ashley kept Meg’s head in place with her other hand and whispered something in her ear.

 

“Relax dear, just try to enjoy it. You told me your sex-life sucked and you should know by now that I always look out for my girlfriends. You’re most welcome by the way.”

 

This didn’t calm down Meg one bit, yet her semi-drunken state and the sexual stimuli which Ashley had given her just now, had really sapped her strength and stamina. She also considered Ashley to be a close friend of hers and seeing as this was happening inside her house, with so many people they both knew close-by, she reckoned that Ashley wasn’t up to anything really bad. Plus, it was actually feeling really fucking great...

 

She didn’t know if it was because she was being fucked in such a public and risky location, or that she had no idea who was doing her, or even Ashley’s treatment of both her holes only mere moments ago, but she was feeling raunchy as fuck. Maybe it was the combination of all those things, together with the fact that sex with Gavin had been quite unfulfilling lately, but one thing was for sure: Meg was really get into it. She started pushing her ass backwards the same way she had done back when she still had Ashley’s fingers in her twat, yet this time, it caused the dick of her unknown ‘assailant’ to go deeper and deeper inside of her, tingling and caressing every nook and cranny of the inside of her pussy, as it slowly made its way towards her cervix.

 

His cock felt about the same size as Gavin’s, although it was a little thicker, yet his balls were on a completely different level. She could barely feel Gavin’s one ball slapping against her crotch when they had sex, yet this guy’s balls were so big and heavy that they made big slapping sounds every time they hit against her ass. Sopping sounds could also be heard, as Meg’s pussy was absolutely leaking at this point. It was a good thing that the living room was so rowdy and loud, or otherwise somebody might have noticed the obscene sounds coming from the kitchen.

 

Meanwhile, Ralph’s body was busy fucking Meg on autopilot, as his mind was still trying to comprehend how he could be this lucky, and how amazing it was that he was ploughing Meg Turney’s cunt while Ashley was restraining her. Meg’s pussy felt surprisingly tight and he just loved how his fingers sunk into Meg’s ample asscheeks, as he grabbed hold of them to steady himself and to drive his dick even harder and deeper inside of her. He wanted to spank her ass, yet he was just aware enough of his surroundings to realise that that would have been a terrible idea. If somebody would have heard it, their asses would be toast.

 

Fucking Meg was truly amazing, yet it didn’t last all that long. He had never felt so excited before in his entire life, and Ashley never allowing him to cum as she had sucked him off at three separate times that evening, with the fact that he had been blue balling himself for a whole week, made Ralph reach his limit quite fast. He tried to postpone it for as long as he could, yet when he saw Ashley kissing Meg to keep her moans muffled instead of having her hand over her mouth, he truly lost it. He started humping Meg so hard that her entire body was shoved a couple inches more over the kitchen counter, followed by him about to blow one of the biggest loads of his entire life. Yet his aim was a little off...

 

Fully enjoying her semi-rape, Meg was incredibly close to orgasming, as the throbbing hot cock kept pounding her vulnerable pussy, while she and Ashley were busy sharing one very sloppy French kiss. As the excitement and sexual stimulation finally overwhelmed her, Meg started to squirt, and was half-hoping that her mysterious partner would shoot his load inside her during her climax. Sadly for her, Ralph put a little too much effort in banging Meg doggy-style, as the insane speed at which he was doing it caused him to accidentally shove the entire length of his dick inside Meg’s butthole, in one fluid, quick motion.

 

Ralph had been just about ready to blow his load, yet feeling the tightness of Meg’s asshole clamping on his cock was what finally initiated the cum fountain. Meg’s eyes opened wide as she suddenly and without warning had her butt penetrated. A strained moan coming from her mouth got lost into Ashley’s, as the pleasurable stinging in her butt enhanced her ongoing orgasm even more. Ashley looked on with a sad expression on her face, as the huge load that was meant to fill her pussy later that night, was now being released deep inside Meg’s bubble butt. Ralph, spaced out from the incredible sensations he was feeling, kept creaming the inside of Meg’s ass and eventually emptied thirteen strands of thick, warm sticky cum inside of her ass.

 

Feeling his legs giving in, Ralph fell forwards onto Meg’s back, which caused his dick to flop out of her abused anus, resulting in copious amounts of cum spilling onto the kitchen floor. Ashley, not one to let yummy cum go to waste, immediately dropped down to her knees and started lapping up the spilt cum with her tongue.  Some sperm, which was still dripping out of Meg’s ass and some sweat droplets coming from Ralph’s balls, landing on the back of her head. After having sufficiently savoured Ralph’s monster load, Ashley scooped up a big chunk of the thick cum with her finger, stood up straight again and gently inserted it into Meg’s mouth, as she lay there panting and totally exhausted.

 

Meg let out a very satisfied moan as she sucked Ralph’s cum from Ashley’s finger, enjoying its taste as it had been quite a long time since she had tasted sperm this delicious. Ashley figured out that the ‘Game of Thrones’ episode would soon be over, so she felt it was time to enact the second stage of her plan seeing as she didn’t want to press her luck. 

 

“Meet Ralph. He’s my newest fuckbuddy and the solution to a lot of our sexual problems, as you just noticed. I’m willing to lend him to you, because I really treasure our friendship, yet you’re going to have to schedule Ralph-appointments with me, seeing as I got first dibs on his dick. Now why don’t you take Ralph to your car and continue having some fun there? You’re an absolute mess right now, so it’s better that nobody sees you for a while, you little slut.” whispered Ashley into Meg’s ear, followed by Ashley playfully licking Meg’s earlobe and taking some pics of the indecent sight in front of her, just in case Meg wouldn’t  _play ball_  in the future.

 

\---------

 

Cleaning herself up a little, Ashley casually strolled back into the living room with some refreshments and told everybody that Meg had gone outside to catch some fresh air, seeing as she wasn’t feeling too good from drinking all that wine. She panicked a little when Gavin proposed to check up on his girlfriend, yet het quickly sat his ass down when another farfetched and lore-destroying thing was happening in what used to be their favourite television series.

 

Meanwhile, outside and in the back of Meg’s car, she and Ralph were getting to know each other a little bit better.  Meg was slurping and gagging on his cock, while her hands were gently caressing and cupping his balls. Ralph did his part by fingering Meg’s butthole, which was still a little lubed up with his cum, with one hand, while the other was slowly pushing Meg’s head deeper and deeper on his pre-cum coated dick. With Meg’s head bobbing up and down his crotch and her warm and wet tongue swirling all around his twitching cock, Ralph felt his cock harden even more every time a car passed by. It was rather dark outside, yet if someone would have peeked through the windows of the car, they’d immediately know what the two of them were doing with each other. Meg apparently didn’t seem to care, as she just kept blowing her newest fuckbuddy as a reward for the fantastic ass-creampie he had given her just moments ago.

 

Breathing heavily through her nose and with most of her make-up ruined and running down her cheeks from the heat coming from Ralph’s crotch, Meg tightened her lips around his cock even more. She took the entire length of Ralph’s shaft in her mouth, until her nose was nestled against his balls and held that position for a couple seconds. Acclimatising herself to having her entire mouth and throat filled with cock, Meg started to rapidly deepthroat Ralph, who felt his balls tingling every time Meg’s nose brushed up against them. At this point, the pre-cum coating on his dick was replaced entirely by Meg’s saliva, who was now going down on Ralph’s dick so fast that she barely had time to breathe.

 

Ralph thought that she picked up the pace so much, because she was scared they’d get found out if they’d take much longer, but Meg actually just couldn’t wait to get a second helping of Ralph’s tasty cum again. The first time, she had only been able to taste the little amount which Ashley had offered her.  But this time, she’d have a whole big load to savour and gulp down. Craving it’s taste, she started sucking so hard that spots were appearing in front of her eyes, as she squeezed his balls and inserted a finger in  _his_  ass, as playful payback for what he had done to her earlier.

 

**Meg going balls deep on Ralph’s cock (download link):**

<https://mega.nz/#!HTBm3a4B!63grWZtd3PgKwvtLivJV1xIAXRFAV28iTpJUDy8KRV4>

 

His cock still sensitive from fucking Meg and filling her ass with his cum earlier, Ralph couldn’t handle Meg’s amazing treatment of his cock any longer, and started nutting in her mouth. The first two strands of cum splashed against her tongue, while the next three splattered against the top of her mouth. The remaining five he shot directly into Meg’s throat, which made her starting to gag, yet Ralph kept pushing her head down hard on his ejaculating cock. Running out of air, but still enjoying the taste of Ralph’s cum in her mouth and his finger in her ass, Meg started cumming and squirting hard, all over the side window of her car. Too weak to handle her violent orgasm, Meg started drooling all over Ralph’s balls, until she finally squirted the last of her juices on the window, which was completely covered in it at this point.

 

Leaning forward enough so that he could lick the window dripping with her pussy juice, Ralph enjoyed how sweet it tasted, and lapped up as much as he could of Meg’s delicious juices. He only let loose of Meg’s head when he felt her tapping desperately on his legs with one of her hands.  Ralph was quite proud of himself, as he saw Meg’s sweaty, with ruined makeup covered and desperate looking face. She coughed uncontrollably for a while when she could finally breathe again, as she leaned against the backseat of her car to regain some strength. Realising that he might have overdone it a little, Ralph was about to apologize to Meg when she suddenly spoke up.

 

“Fuck, that was amazing. It’s been ages since I’ve sucked a dick in the back of a car and it’s been even longer since I almost passed out from a blowjob. I can’t remember the last time I squirted this hard as well. Hot damn, you’re amazing!” said Meg as she slowly regained her composure. “If I were you, I’d better get inside the house quickly, so that nobody would suspect anything. I still need some time here to...clean things up. Redoing my makeup, cleaning my window and carseat will take some time, plus I still need to catch my breath. I’m exhausted as fuck, but it felt so amazing! Tell Ashley I’ll definitely book an appointment sometime soon, because I can’t wait to have more fun with you again. And next time, we’ll take our time having fun with each other” finished Meg as she wiped off her face with a handkerchief. 

 

Ralph, only able to nod in agreement to what Meg had just told him, hurriedly went back in the house again and rejoined his friends. And Ashley, very satisfied and visibly smirking when Ralph told her what Meg had said to him, let him cum four times inside her later that night, as a well-deserved reward.

 

\------------

 

A week and a half later, Meg was having some trouble with finding a photographer for her newest set; ‘Sprinkles’. She had rented a suitable location and had already picked out an outfit, yet Wong was too sick to take her pics, Gavin was out of the country again, and all her other secondary photographers were busy working with other models. Needing to blow off some steam, Meg called Ashley and told her sob-story, followed by a long rant about that nothing was ever going her way.

 

“Why not let Ralph be your photographer for this set? He’s got time and you know you can trust him.”

“Ralph? Does he have any photography skills?

“I don’t think so, but it’s not like he’ll be needing to perform rocket science right? If you give him a not too complicated camera to work with, I’m sure he’ll be able to take some good-looking pictures of you.”

“I guess I could do that yeah. If I remember correctly, Gavin still has a normal camera lying around somewhere in the house which Ralph could use. And it’s not like he has to edit the pictures, somebody else will do that after all.”

“There you go, problem solved! Plus, once you’re done, you can have him full up your ass again like last time.”

 

Meg started to heavily blush after hearing Ashley’s last sentence, and quickly gave her the location where the shoot would take place and at what time she’d be available. She still felt a little flustered talking about Ralph with Ashley, considering she had been quite drunk the first time they had met, yet she had to admit it: she was really looking forward to having her ass plowed again by the lustful youth.

 

Seeing each other again went a little awkward at first, yet when Meg stripped down to wear the outfit for the shoot and when she told him it was okay for him to get naked during the shoot, any kind of tension was quickly taken care off.  Ralph’s cock hardened in no time flat, as he saw Meg put on a shiny white and skimpy bodysuit, providing a small amount of coverage for her upper body, while almost leaving her entire ass completely revealed. Meg nodded proudly when she saw how hard Ralph’s cock was from seeing her in her revealing outfit and reckoned that her other fans would probably love it as well.

 

The first part of the shoot quickly turned out to be a success. Wanting to prove herself to her new photographer and with a burning need to turn him on as much as she could, Meg’s poses were a lot more vibrant and suggestive than her usual ones. Seeing Ralph’s cock dripping pre-cum filled Meg with confidence, which made her poses and the shots even better. She felt as relaxed with Ralph as she was with Wong or any of her other photographers, and for the first time in a long while, she actually had fun shooting a new set of pictures. There was fun small-talk, horny but flattering compliments, and the both of them were just filled with excitement as they knew that the shoot would end in an amazing fuckfest. Meg wasn’t known for her patience however, so before the first half of the shoot was done, she told Ralph that it was totally okay to start jerking off to her.

 

With her focus now completely shifted towards Ralph jerking off his raging boner, Meg was only half aware that she was still in the process of doing a shoot. Spacing out as she looked at the precum flying out of Ralph’s cock, Meg was no longer posing for a good shoot, but to turn on Ralph as much as she could instead. She licked her lips as she stared at his wet cockhead, softly moaning under her breath as her nipples became rock hard. Her skimpy tight outfit had been riding up her ass for a while now, the thin fabric barely visible in between her large peach-shaped asscheeks. It had been pressing up against her pussylips as well, creating quite a visible cameltoe. Meg didn’t even notice that she was drooling, as they were basically just checking each other out at this point, her legs slick with the copious juices leaking from her moist pussy. Her whole body was signalling that she was ready to mate with Ralph.

 

[ **Meg, begging to be filled** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd8kpi5-fa7898e9-72f2-40cf-852e-d966eeadbb68.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/meg__begging_to_be_filled_by_thomas_dp_dd8kpi5-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTI4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ4a3BpNS1mYTc4OThlOS03MmYyLTQwY2YtODUyZS1kOTY2ZWVhZGJiNjguanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.Cx6SsyjNK-M6tmfbgoeNs8wRr_LJ8YEngX_4fX27uRM)

 

“Fuck it, get over here and fuck my big ass already! I can’t wait any longer!” ordered Meg in a half begging, half frustrated tone. Getting on all fours, she wiggled her big butt in front of Ralph to further entice him and slapped herself on her ass cheeks a couple times to show him she was ready for some hard treatment. She enjoyed every second of Ralph slowly prodding his wet cockhead against her waiting asshole, and she had a tiny orgasm as she felt her entire ass being filled up with his cock.  _If only Gavin would have been into anal,_  thought Meg as mere seconds later, her entire body was rocking to the beat of Ralph humping her juicy behind.

 

No longer needing to make as little noise as possible like she had to do the last time, Meg was now moaning and screaming up a storm as Ralph was railing her asshole. The night before, she had spent a couple hours satisfying her anal needs with both small and big toys, yet they both paled in comparison to a real hard and wet cock. She started getting into some very energetic dirty talk, as Ralph squeezed both her asscheeks while he kept pounding her vulnerable little butthole. 

 

“Really destroy my slutty little ass with that amazing cock of yours! Spank me so hard until both my asscheeks look red! Really fucking give it to me, I’ve been dying for a good hard fuck and a nice big helping of thick delicious cum!” moaned Meg as she started smacking her ass hard against Ralph’s groin, to feel as much of his cock inside her ass as possible. Spurred on by Meg’s perverted encouragement, Ralph crawled on top of Meg’s back and started banging her ass in true doggy-style. The new ferocity and speed at which her ass was being rammed overwhelmed Meg a little, as she felt her arms giving in, resulting in her landing face first onto the floor. With her ass now facing upwards, Ralph could punish Meg’s butt even harder, as the both of them enjoyed the dirty sound of Ralph’s big balls slapping against Meg’s sweaty asscheeks and dripping cunt.

 

Drooling all over the floor, Meg felt her orgasm approaching fast, and successfully guessed that Ralph was nearing his limit as well, feeling his cock throbbing like crazy for the last thirty seconds. Overwhelmed with lust and sexual pleasure, Meg threw all the caution in the wind and made a very horny request.

 

“Please pump your sperm inside my pussy Ralph! I just want to feel your hot thick load splashing against the entrance of my fucking womb! Just nut as much of your yummy potent sperm inside my dirty little cunt as you can, I really need it!” begged Meg, who had turned her face around and was now staring desperately in Ralph’s eyes. Too horny and focused on releasing his load, Ralph didn’t even think about asking Meg if it was a safe day for her or not, as he shoved his cock inside her waiting, quivering pussy. He emptied his balls inside of her the moment he could feel Meg’s pussy tightening around his dick, trying its best to squeeze as much sperm out of his big cum-filled balls as possible.

 

Feeling her own orgasm coming up just mere moments after Ralph had shot his tenth and last jet of cum inside of Meg’s cunt, Meg started squirting hard as she suddenly realised that she had asked Ralph to creampie her. It all ended up in Ralph’s waiting mouth, who had remembered how tasty it had been the first time he had sampled it and who couldn’t wait to taste it again. Meg, as a true professional, proposed to continue the shoot after both her and Ralph had sufficiently rested.  Yet for the second half of the shoot, Meg decided to get into a pink bathtub, seeing as she didn’t want to clean up her lower body just yet. She loved how messy and sticky it felt, so the bathtub concealing her entire lower body was the perfect solution.

 

After having taken enough pics to make a decent-sized set, Meg allowed Ralph to take a couple pictures of her completely naked for his own private collection, as a sort of payment for his much-appreciated assistance that day. Meg, being the insatiable slut that she was, and releasing that she would have to wait a while again before Ashley would let her  _play_  with Ralph again, she decided to suck him off one more time before they would pack up their things and leave the shoot location. With cum still dripping out of her moist pussy, Meg started slurping on the cock, which had been up in her ass just a short while ago. 

 

[ **Private collection material** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd8kphx-bdeb20d8-16fb-4d49-a18e-12a82b5332ed.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/private_collection_material_by_thomas_dp_dd8kphx-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTA4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ4a3BoeC1iZGViMjBkOC0xNmZiLTRkNDktYTE4ZS0xMmE4MmI1MzMyZWQuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.1RHMN45AIvXAa1EzyDqYoIvnbbgyd30irOhnUS8lO08)

 

She occasionally switched between licking and sucking Ralph’s entire cock, to kissing and sticking her tongue in his cockhead and taking his balls inside her mouth and letting them roll inside it with her tongue. She loved tasting her own juices on Ralph’s dick and felt like a proper slut as she was blowing her photographer for a job well done.  _Maybe I should do this for my other photographers as well, it would definitely make future shoots more fun,_  thought Meg as she was sucking on the tip of Ralph’s dick, while her fingers were expertly running all over his balls, tickling, rubbing and pinching all the right spots.

 

Fully motivated to keep making Ralph feel good, Meg put her hands on his ass and pushed it forwards towards her face, her nose pressed against his crotch and the few pubic hairs he had, as his entire cock was stuffed down her throat. Licking the complete underside of Ralph’s dick with her tongue, Meg kept sucking and gagging on his dick until she could finally hear him starting to groan. Wanting to have her entire body covered with hot, sticky cum, Meg let Ralph’s cock slip out of her mouth the moment she felt his first strand of cum hitting the back of her throat, and aimed his erupting cockhead right at her face.

 

Meg kept guiding Ralph’s cock all over her face, until it was completely coated in a sticky layer of thick, warm cum, with the last three ropes of cum ending up all over her tits. As Ralph’s cum slowly dripped down her chest and stomach to land in the puddle which had formed under her pussy, Meg allowed him to take a couple shots of her pressing her tits together while totally covered in sperm.

 

“You should leave before me. I still got some cleaning up to do here and it’s best we’re not seen together. I’ll hand you the pics next time we meet and you can bet your ass that you won’t have to wait long for that. Today has been...quite lovely” instructed Meg while blushing a little, as she casually licked some of Ralph’s sperm off her body. Receiving a quick peck on the cheek from Meg, Ralph got dressed and slowly made his way home again, trying to look as casual as possible. He couldn’t wait to tell Ashley how good the shoot had gone and that she could expect to see some very dirty pics of Meg sometime soon.  _Maybe if I’m lucky, we could be getting each other off while we look at them_ , thought Ralph hopefully as he closed the door of his apartment, his head filled with daydreams about Ashley jacking him off as he fingered her needy dripping slit, while Meg at the same time was busy buying a pack of morning-after pills.

 

\-------------

 

Ralph couldn’t be more stoked as he was riding his bike towards Meg’s house. She had asked Ashley if he could help her out with some yard work, but knowing Meg, she was bound to let him have a couple gos at her, definitely considering she had sent a pic of herself wearing a bikini in her text message to Ashley to hype him up. With a raging boner pressing against his pants, Ralph impatiently locked his bike to the fence surrounding Meg and Gavin’s house and almost tripped over his feet as he speeded towards the door. Dying to see a bikini-clad Meg up close, he started to knock just as Meg opened the door, resulting in Meg’s tits receiving a couple light pats.

 

[ **Cum and get it** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd8kphk-310484c0-79bc-49c6-a49d-62e13a151266.png/v1/fill/w_850,h_940,q_70,strp/cum_and_get_it__by_thomas_dp_dd8kphk-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTM3MiIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ4a3Boay0zMTA0ODRjMC03OWJjLTQ5YzYtYTQ5ZC02MmUxM2ExNTEyNjYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyNDIifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.50OuFK11WQwBP7P1xAjL_q3PySb6RqR5BCiimcvHEi8)

 

“Well, that’s a good start for today’s activities!” laughed Meg as she let Ralph into her house. She had her hair done in a small bun and she was wearing the same melon-print bikini top like the one she wore in her hype pic. She was wearing a long flower print skirt with an opening in the side instead of the black bikini bottom, yet Ralph was too focused on staring at Meg’s barely contained tits to really pay much attention to her lower half. Meg focused on teasing the fuck outta’ Ralph, as she occasionally bent over, pressed her tits together, swayed her hips left and right in an exaggerated way as she walked or put an extra bounce in her step to really make her tits jiggle, while she gave Ralph a quick little tour of her house.

 

It turned out that Ralph was to mow the lawn, while Meg would be masturbating as she was watching him. If he could finish it in under an hour - because after that amount of time, her neighbour would return home -, she’d have a big surprise for him. Meg would have normally let him fuck her right there and then, yet she was in the mood for something more rough than usual. And what better way to make Ralph go all out than teasing him in such a provocative manner. Meg loved masturbating outside in her yard though, so she probably wouldn’t have too much trouble keeping herself satisfied for the next sixty minutes.

 

She of course ordered him to do her yard work fully-naked. Playing with herself outside was fun, yet doing so while watching Ralph’s big erect cock flop around and his balls wiggling around with every step, made it so much more enjoyable. The sun was shining brightly that afternoon, so the both of them got their bodies all sweaty in a matter of minutes. Meg smirked as she clearly saw that Ralph was struggling with getting the work done as quickly as possible and checking her out as much as he could. She just loved being lusted after like that, which made her needy pussy even wetter.

 

Running out of breath from masturbating way too passionately, Meg didn’t even notice Ralph finish mowing the lawn, as she way too focused pumping her cunt with three fingers, while having her eyes closed from the intense pleasure. It was only when some precum from Ralph’s dick, who was now standing right in front of her, landed on her leg, that she became aware of his presence. “Mmm, perfect. Once again, you didn’t let me down. Now it’s time for me to reward the fuck out of you!” said Meg, licking her lips and taking off her bikini top.

 

[ **Sun’s out, tits out** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd8kpht-8f09693b-88e3-4d19-b6cc-cd2ba518c007.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/sun_s_out__tits_out_by_thomas_dp_dd8kpht-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTYwMCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ4a3BodC04ZjA5NjkzYi04OGUzLTRkMTktYjZjYy1jZDJiYTUxOGMwMDcuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyMDAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.tuTWQ4xfv13gALL3Vtix5PzHDyyc3XDoQb4-hMcWVOE)

 

Slowly walking towards the middle of her yard, Meg undid her long skirt as well, and laid it down upon the grass. Using it as an improvised blanket, she laid down on top of it, spread her legs wide open and did the same with her pussylips, using her right thumb and index finger to do so. “Come claim your reward baby!” invited Meg, who gasped in pure enjoyment as Ralph’s cock was inside of her in a matter of seconds. “Oh fuck yeah, you got no idea how much I’ve missed feeling your amazing cock inside of me! It’s the best! Gavin’s dick doesn’t even come close to measuring up to yours!” encouraged Meg, as Ralph started humping her faster and harder with each dirty sentence she uttered.

 

Meg was already quite accustomed with fucking out in the open in her yard during the day, but for Ralph it was a totally new experience. It got him so excited that he started drooling all over Meg’s tits, which, combined with the sweat, turned her body into even more of a sexual mess. She just oozed total perverted sexiness as she laid there in such a risky location, getting her pussy hammered by a guy she only met since two weeks ago. She didn’t care about remaining silent, as she moaned and begged Ralph loudly to punish her cheating dirty pussy even harder.

 

Sweat, precum and saliva was just flying in every direction at this point, as Ralph enjoyed feeling Meg’s tight pussy clamp around his thrusting dick. It felt a bit tighter than Ashley’s, but her pussy tightening and clamping on his dick also gave him the impression that she was a lot more desperate and needy than Ashley as well. Meg was, in the end, for all her boasting and arrogance, just a normal woman, who occasionally needed a big dick to pound her pussy and pump it full of hot cum. Both considered themselves incredibly blessed that they found each other. Meg because her sex-issues had finally been solved and Ralph because he could bang the ever living fuck out of the slutty Meg Turney, whenever Ashley wasn't  _enjoying_ his company.

 

Her earlier teasing had definitely affected Ralph’s libido, as his face was already looking quite strained. He was trying his best to prolong  _‘his reward’_ and postpone his nearing cumshot for as long as he could. Noticing that Ralph was getting close to releasing his load inside of her, Meg considered it time to reveal her latest plan to him. “Mmm yeah, be sure to release a big fat load of your thick and potent sperm when you cum inside of me! And if you want, I could  _‘accidentally forget’_ taking the pill for the next following days, if you don’t mind of course…” whispered Meg, followed by her locking her legs around Ralph’s back.

 

Hearing Meg’s last sentence kinda’ caught Ralph off guard, who started slowing down the pace at which he was punishing her pussy. “You want to get pregnant with my kid? But what about Gavin?” asked Ralph as he started groping Meg’s tits, his mind still busy processing Meg’s newest proposition. “I felt so bad taking the morning-after pill after you creampied me last time, that I started to really think about what was bothering me. Turns out I really  _really_  wanna’ have kids. Don’t worry about Gavin. He’ll be home again soon, and the next time we’ll have sex, I’ll pretend that the condom tore and that some of his sperm spilled out. And I’ll get him drunk enough so that he’ll cum inside it, seeing as he’s a pretty quick cummer when he’s drunk. We should keep  it a secret from Ashley as well, this is nothing she should concern her pretty little head with. This will just be our little secret, just you and me. So what do you think? Wanna’ make my dream a reality by knocking me up, you amazing stud?!”

 

Meg’s answer came in the form of a sloppy wet kiss, as Ralph started Frenching her while pumping his cock inside her cunt with renewed, super-energetic vigour. Meg had a visible smirk on her face, as her tongue intertwined with Ralph’s, with her womb completely ready to take his baby-making load. She had started taking fertility-drugs and many other conception-boosting items a couple days ago, so she was 100% sure that she’d get impregnated by Ralph right there and then. Feeling Ralph shoot the first two ropes of cum, of what turned out to be his biggest cumshot yet, inside of her, started off Meg’s own orgasm.

 

Releasing one continuous moan which eventually turned into a very long, pleasure- and satisfaction loaded scream, Meg tightened her grip around Ralph’s body even more, as she started squirting wildly all over Ralph’s lower body. The taboo and depraved feeling of getting impregnated by somebody else, besides her boyfriend, and the knowledge that she would finally get a child of her own, enhanced Meg’s orgasm so much that her eyes started rolling into the back of her head and her voice stopped with an abrupt hitch. Ralph on his part just kept pushing his cock deeper and deeper into Meg’s cunt, releasing thick streams of cum with every thrust. He was totally unaware of the fact that Meg was covering his crotch with her juices or that her nails were digging into his back so hard that a little blood started to appear. All that mattered to him at that moment was just pumping as much cum inside of the willing slut laying underneath him, to get her pregnant with his child. With Ashley included, that made two bombshells who he had impregnated recently. Maybe if he asked nicely, they would get him off by rubbing their swollen pregnant bellies against his dick, while he would drink milk from their enlarged tits, some months later...

 

They both stopped orgasming the moment Meg’s neighbour came home, Meg’s pussy completely overflowing with cum at this point. Meg’s now cum-soaked skirt would need a proper wash but she didn’t care about that. She had been successfully bred after all. She whispered “Finally…” in a raw and raspy tone, as she pulled Ralph’s ass closer towards her with her hands, to stop his cum from flowing out of her pussy using his still erect dick as a plug.  They of course didn’t stop after one impregnation-attempt. Going inside and fucking Meg on her bed next, Ralph unloaded his balls three more times inside of her, to make sure she’d be successfully knocked up. Barely able to keep going after the fourth creampie, Meg still easily managed to convince him to fuck her tits before he’d be going home again.

 

Her tits a little smaller than Ashley’s, they were still big enough for Ralph to successfully shove his dripping-wet cock in between and get some friction going on. Occasionally rubbing her hard nipples against his now sensitive cockhead, Meg enjoyed getting her chest smeared with precum and cum, while her mind was still focused on the fact that she’d become a mother in nine months. Making soft wet sloppy sounds as she slammed her tits up and down Ralph’s cock, Meg started losing strength in her limbs as massive sexual exhaustion was finally catching up to her.

 

Having just enough energy left to make Ralph nut one final time, she had a dazed look on her face as her chin was suddenly hit by a couple thin strands of cum shooting out of Ralph’s cock. Pushing her tits towards her face, Meg started licking off Ralph’s cum from her boobs and nipples, as no matter how tired she was, she’d never let a chance to taste his delicious cum slip by. Having cleaned all off Ralph’s cum from her tits, she embraced him in a tight hug and thanked him for the incredible blessing he had given her that day. “Don’t forget to grab that USB drive on your way out, Ralph. It’s got a copy of all the pictures you took, edited and unedited” mentioned Meg, who was sprawled out all over her bed. Barely able to close the door once Ralph had finally walked out of it, Meg just collapsed in her living room and dozed off for the next 15 hours, with small amounts of cum still trickling out of her sore and satisfied cunt.

 

Riding home on his bike at a snail's pace, Ralph was too tired to summarise in his mind what amazing things had happened to him that day.  Even after all of that fun however, he had just enough mental stamina left to wonder which RoosterTeeth-related slut Ashley would hook him up with next...

***********

Shout-out to Kimmy124 for her proofreading!

Please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

 


	4. The Z-sluts; Chi-Chi's insatiable lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story contains kinks of an extreme nature, like racism, incest, non-consensual acts and a small amount of smegma and pissing.  
> Goten is also twelve years old when he has sex in this chapter.  
> If any of this offends you, you're probably better off skipping this one.

Chi-Chi didn’t regret fucking her son Gohan one bit after Cell had been defeated. What had started as a simple sex-education lesson - seeing as he was being tutored at home - quickly turned into something a lot wilder and more perverted. Gohan had never masturbated before, and Chi-Chi couldn’t recall the last time Goku had given her a hard plowing, so the theoretical lesson quickly turned into a hands-on practical one, as they both lost control over their excitement and lust. Chi-Chi, at first, considered it to be an unfortunate one-off, never to be repeated again. Sure, feeling her son’s hard cock inside her had turned her on immensely.  Yet the same knowledge that was making it more exciting, was also what caused her to regret ever doing it in the first place.

Her willpower lasted for exactly one month before she finally cracked. Being a good, responsible mother was one thing, but knowing that your husband is stuck in the after-life and that she probably would never get laid again, was something else entirely. When Gohan asked her for a second sex-ed lesson, Chi-Chi snapped and rode her son’s hard cock for at least two hours straight. Sex-ed quickly became a weekly occurrence, and after a couple months of Chi-Chi’s sexual lust spiralling out of control, Gohan received practical sex-lessons every day.

She eventually became pregnant with his kid and ended up giving birth to a son which she named Goten, while telling everybody it was Goku’s. Apparently, he had impregnated her the day before the Cell-games had started. The few people who cared about it believed her little lie, enabling her to keep fucking her son even during her pregnancy. During the last three months of her pregnancy however, they unfortunately couldn’t have proper sex anymore because of the risk to the baby. This resulted in Chi-Chi giving more handjobs, blowjobs and titjobs in those three months than in her entire life combined.

When Goten was finally born, Chi-Chi’s sexual state of mind underwent a significant change, as her uncontrollable and immense lust got replaced by motherly feelings. The need to care for her new-born and to raise and educate him to the best of her capabilities came first now. From one day to the next, the sex just suddenly stopped, completely. No more incestual love-making, passionate foreplay or even making-out. A frustrated Gohan quickly developed a severe case of blueballs, and eventually left his ancestral home to attend a proper school in the big city, after his mom had urged him to do so. All her time had to be spent on nurturing and raising Goten from now on, so with Gohan out of the house, she had all the time she needed for such an important and essential task. She did tell Gohan that he should keep his libido in check during his classes, seeing as his home-taught sex-ed lessons were vastly different compared to the ones they taught in the more ‘civilised’ schools. She did however give him permission to fuck as much as he wanted outside school, seeing as she had always wanted a grandson of her own - a ‘real one’ this time - and a daughter-in-law to help her out with all the household-chores.

Not wanting her youngest son to be exposed to any bad influences – the z-warriors in particular -, Chi-Chi packed everything she needed for a year-long stay in the hyperbolic time chamber, and entered the mysterious room with a young Goten in tow. Mister Popo was the only one who knew about Chi-Chi and Goten using the time chamber, and he had promised not to tell anybody in return for a blowjob and a milky titfuck. Many years passed, with Chi-Chi and Goten leaving the time chamber after a year was over, only to stock on supplies again before they entered the room once more. Chi-Chi always had to give mister Popo a blowjob and a titfuck after every year, yet she considered it a small and enjoyable price to pay for making use of the time chamber. Being stuck inside said room, with only his mother as company during such an extended stay, had definitely left its marks on Goten. Socially awkward, extremely naïve, a rather unhealthy adoration for his mother and an IQ way below the average, Chi-Chi had fucked up raising Goten in quite a couple ways, all in an attempt to keep him save and to keep doting on him as much as possible.

Eleven years went by and Chi-Chi still abstained herself completely from any sexual activities. That eventually changed when Goten experienced his twelfth birthday. Saiyans were a strange and mysterious race, and children born from the union between a male saiyan and a female human ended up much stronger than a full-blooded saiyan. The child of a half-saiyan and a female human however, ended up with something extra besides increased inhuman strength...

Chi-Chi had quickly realised during the past few years that her youngest son was hung, like really unbelievably hung for a kid his age. His flaccid cock was as big and thick as a grown man’s hard erection, while his balls were already as big as Goku’s. Blaming her son’s large genitalia on his saiyan heritage, and the fact that he was a result of incestual sex, Chi-Chi had hoped that her son’s peculiar growth spurt would not escalate any further. Having a large dick would definitely benefit him later on during his adult years, yet if it continued to grow like that, he’d probably be labelled as a freak. No girl would be able to take his girthy long cock inside of her. It was more or less the same story with Chi-Chi as well. She had always been rather busty, yet the moment she started having sex with Goku and getting filled up with his sperm, her tits had grown exponentially. Sure, before she had met Goku, she had already been raped by her dad and countless numbers of niggers in multiple glory hole stalls, which resulted in many pregnancies. Yet her current bust was definitely caused by having liters upon liters of saiyan cum pumped inside of her.

The day after Goten had turned twelve, both he and his mother were in for quite the rude awakening. Waking up to Goten screaming, Chi-Chi rushed to her son’s bedroom to see what was wrong. And what she saw as she entered his room, made her jaw fall to the floor immediately. Everything looked normal, her son included, except for the truly staggering penis he was now in possession of. His cock looked flaccid, yet it was still long enough to coil around itself and it was covered in thick veins. The thickness of her son’s dick was unlike any other dick she had seen before, his balls being about two times the size of tennis balls. Entranced and fascinated with the unbelievable sight in front of her, Chi-Chi took a couple steps towards her son, bending over to more closely inspect her son’s newest ‘affliction’. Her son’s cock looked to be about 18 inches long with its girth almost as thick as Chi-Chi’s calf.

She didn’t even notice that she was softly stroking it out of pure instinct, until her son’s panicked questioning snapped her out of her trance. Barely able to calm Goten down, she convinced him that “ _Mommy would take care of it_ ”. Chi-Chi however, was completely clueless as to how she’d possibly help out her son with his new mammoth-sized cock. Too afraid to ask any of her friends for help, like Bulma with her vast knowledge about science and technology, the panicky mood kept hanging around inside the time chamber for the next couple days, as Chi-Chi desperately tried to think of any possible solutions to get the both of them out of their current predicament.

But while Goten was still rightly terrified of the sudden appearance of his new schlong, the fear and panic was slowly being replaced by something else for his mother. Her past lusts were slowly creeping back. Every time she looked at her son’s lower half, Chi-Chi could barely control her growing horniness. She eventually gave in and masturbated for six hours straight, before she finally passed out from exhaustion. Twelve years’ worth of pent-up sexual inactivity suddenly hit Chi-Chi like a freight train. Her mind was no longer focused on raising her son, but was now completely directed towards being able to fuck a cock of his size instead. It went so far, that she had scared Goten when she was standing beside his bed one night, with a sex-crazed, obsessed expression on her face.

Grabbing hold of his immense, flaccid cock, she struggled to jerk it off properly, especially seeing as Goten was struggling quite a bit himself. She immediately fell in love with his cock however, when she saw its true size once she finally got him erect. Thirty inches of hard, thick cock was resting heavily in her palms, with copious amounts of precum oozing out of the tip. Almost as if she was possessed, she continued stroking her son’s cock, completely deaf to his panicked resistance. It was only when she licked Goten’s cockhead, to get a little taste of his precum, that things went wrong.

Unable to resist the new and amazing sensations he was feeling from his cock any longer, Goten blew his first ever load directly at his mother’s face. The cum came spraying out so hard, that it blew Chi-Chi hard against the wall. Once Goten finally stopped cumming, his cock falling on the floor with a hard **_thud_** _,_ he saw his mother slumped against the wall, completely drenched with his sperm. Rushing over to see if he hadn’t hurt his mother - and tripping over his own dick in the process -, there were only two thoughts inside Chi-Chi’s head. “Fuck, that hurt like crazy!” and “How can I fuck my son without dying in the process?”. A devious grin appeared on her face, just as she fainted from the pain of being blasted roughly against the wall, with her last thought being “Of course, the dragon balls…”

Awakening the next day with her entire body hurting from last night’s ‘mishap’, Chi-Chi immediately called her father and asked him to come over to her house as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi and Goten finally went home again, her tits still wet from the titfuck she had given to Popo just moments before. Explaining her son’s problem to her father the moment he arrived at her house, she told him that she’d take care of it by wishing for Goten to have a normal penis with the dragon balls. But she couldn’t take him with her on her adventure of course, so that’s where her dad fit in the picture. Squeezing Goten’s balls, she told him that she’d be gone for a while and that he should obey his ‘grandfather’ during her absence. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said her goodbyes to both her son and her father as she loosened the straps of her backpack somewhat. “ _Having huge tits can be such a bother sometimes…_ ”

She went to Bulma first, to go ask for the dragon ball radar. She deftly avoided Bulma’s questions as to why she needed it and also made sure that she wouldn’t rat her out, by shoving a huge wad of cash in her hands. Bulma’s Capsule Corporation had been through some rough times recently, so any money which she could lay her hands on, was much-appreciated. Her eyes did fall on something interesting while Bulma and Vegeta were having yet another heated discussion, and she quickly yanked a device labelled ‘Prototype Pregnancy Detector’ from the cluttered table in Bulma’s lab. Quickly reading the instructions which were attached to it, Chi-Chi started drooling with excitement as she realised that the device allowed for very precise x-ray vision of her womb, with the main function being able to inform her of a successful impregnation the moment it happened.

She got so excited about the device that she let herself get ganbanged by a group of strangers she encountered as she left the city.  Sadly, the amount of satisfaction she received from them was quite limited. She considered their cocks to be worthless pencil dicks and their cum to be water jizz, as she compared them to Goten’s amazing cock and chunky cum. During her search for the dragon balls, she came into contact with many of her now adult black offspring, which she had dropped off at the orphanage just days after giving birth to them. Many of these mongrels had large enough cocks to at least satisfy their mother a little, and Chi-Chi entertained the thought of getting pregnant with their spawn, yet she ultimately decided that her next child should originate from Goten’s potent seed. He had the biggest cock after all. She couldn’t wait to give birth to a whole bunch of his kids, in the hopes that they’d grow up to have cocks as big as him as well. Maybe later on, she’d return to her other ‘kids’ and make a couple nigger half breed babies with them as well. She felt tingly all over her body as she fantasized about mating with her black sons, until, with each successive generation of interbreeding with her own kids, her offspring would become more white, while still retaining the big dick gene. That would make for a fun little side-project. She barely paid any attention to her Asian kids however, seeing as they had nubs for cocks anyway.

After having tried in vain to satisfy her sexual needs with countless men, while she tracked down dragon ball after dragon ball, she had finally managed to collect all seven of them after a year-long arduous journey, and was totally ready to make her wishes. The first wish was suggestive mind-control. She wanted to influence people’s minds and thoughts, but she also still wanted them to think that they were in full control of their decisions. She had many, many perverted plans for the near future, and she couldn’t be bothered to spend precious time on trying to convince them to see and do things ‘her way’ after all.

The second wish was for her body to become more resistant to extreme and hardcore fucking, to look twelve years younger again and to have an increased impregnation-rate. She fell to the ground gasping for air, as she felt her hips widen and her tits growing even larger, while unseen changes were being made to her womb. One of the new side-effects was that she now released many more eggs than usual during her ovulation-periods and boosted lactation, which already caused a decent amount of milk to flow from her nipples. As she ran her hands over her entire body, she felt ten times as strong as it did mere moments ago. She thought that the new H-cup she was now in possession of was a little unnecessary, yet she squeezed her new tits in a satisfactory manner, as she realised that she’d need tits large enough to fit Goten’s immense cock in between for a proper titfuck.

She felt her pussy quiver at she thought about the amazing sexual potential of her third wish, yet she immediately hauled her big, juicy ass away from the location where she had made her wishes, as soon as mighty Shenron started to disappear. Bulma would have told nobody about the fact that it was Chi-Chi who had summoned Shenron, yet there were bound to be some Z-warriors who’d show up at her location once they figured out that the dragon balls had been used, and she wasn’t looking forward to having to explain her questionable actions to them.

She did make a quick pit stop at Korin’s tower to pick up a couple bags of senzu beans from Yajirobe in return for one very sloppy blowjob, but then hightailed her way back to her home. The anticipation of feeling her son’s massive cock inside her now ready and able body, was just about killing her at this point. Her new impressive bust, which was now straining against her way too small top, did attract very dirty stares and some unwanted attention, yet Chi-Chi ‘only‘ had to endure fifteen rapes until she had finally made her way back home.

Filled with inhumane lust, she kicked open the door, told her father to fuck off and speedily climbed the stairs in a mad dash, as she was in a sex-filled rush to see her favourite colossal cock again after all those months of having to make do with insignificant worthless dicks. The smell that assaulted her nostrils when she stepped into Goten’s bedroom would have made her faint, if not for her newly enhanced body and senses. “What the fucking fuck? The stench in this room is unbearable! It’s like you haven’t bathed once since I went away!” yelled Chi-Chi as she staggered towards her son, with her eyes stinging as they got assaulted by endless waves of the filthy smell coming from her son’s lower body.

Goten’s eyes were becoming wet as well, but in his case, it was because his mother was yelling at him, which clearly indicated she was very disappointed and mad at him. “Grandfather only washed my face, upper body and legs! He never dared touching my peepee because he told me he was afraid he’d get the same disease I have. And because grandfather is so scared of touching it, I’ve never dared touching it myself as well! Please don’t be angry at me mom!” begged a scared Goten, as he looked at his mother’s disapproving face. “For fuck sake Dad, you can be such a goddamn idiot sometimes…” muttered Chi-Chi as she pushed her son on his bed. “Well, at least you’re incredibly backed up, considering you didn’t even touch your dick for an entire year. Can’t say I don’t appreciate heavy cum-filled balls after all.” continued Chi-Chi, while kneeling down in front of her son and looking at the incredibly large bulge hiding in his underwear.

The smelly problem didn’t improve when Chi-Chi stripped her son of his boxers, and once he was fully naked, she was staring at her favourite massive dick with a mixed look of longing and revulsion. Calling Goten’s dick filthy was a clear understatement, and when she peeled back his foreskin, she was greeted to an incredible amount of smegma. She quickly started the daunting task of cleaning her son’s nasty, but also deliciously huge cock, by jerking it off with both her hands. Too long and thick to jerk it off like she would a normal-sized cock, Chi-Chi rapidly started stroking the sides of Goten’s massive member to get his precum flowing. Quite a lot of juices would be necessary to clean his uncared-for penis after all.

With smegma flying everywhere as she worked on his cock, Chi-Chi embraced Goten’s cock in a tight hug, to give her son a mixed handjob-titjob. Constantly kneeling and standing back up again to service the entirety of his dick, Chi-Chi’s huge tits were starting to leak milk as her hard nipples kept rubbing against the large bulgy veins which dotted her son’s shlong. She felt Goten’s sweaty large balls rubbing against her stomach every time she worked her way up and down his enormous shaft. Adding to the precum, sweat and milk already covering Goten’s cock, his mother now started to drool all over his dick, as her craving to taste his delicious thick cum again went through the roof.

Totally ready to kick it up a notch to taste another helping of Goten’s yummy sperm as soon as possible, Chi-Chi made a mental prayer to Kami and dove in headfirst towards Goten’s smegma-covered cockhead. She kissed, licked and eventually slobbered all over his filth-encrusted tip, trying her very best to get it clean enough to shove it inside her recently enhanced pussy. She was planning on draining Goten’s heavy balls non-stop the entire day long, which meant that at least the tip of his dick needed to be completely smegma-free to make him feel as good as possible and to get liters after liters of cum pumping out of it.

Disengaging from hug-fucking her son’s incredible cock, Chi-Chi took a couple steps back and squeezed both her tits as hard as possible, resulting in both Goten and his cock being covered with ample amounts of warm milk. Satisfied with the new milk-coating applied to her son’s penis, Chi-Chi slapped her massive tits around it and started pumping them alongside the entire length of Goten’s now throbbing dick. Milk and smegma flew in every direction, while Chi-Chi’s boobs kept flopping up and down Goten’s enormous pole and she spit on his uncovered cockhead every time it appeared in her view.

Switching over to titfucking the upper part of Goten’s dick, Chi-Chi kept her tits steady with one hand, while she used the other one to finger his urethra. Having his cock wanked off by his mother’s huge tits was already too much to bear for Goten’s young mind and inexperienced body, so when he felt his mother sticking two of her fingers inside his peehole, the young teenager just lost it. An abundant amount of precum started to flow out of Goten’s cockhead, informing Chi-Chi that his son was in the process of blowing a massive load. Grabbing hold tightly of her son’s balls with both her hands and squeezing down hard on them, Chi-Chi caused the biggest cum-fountain she had ever seen to erupt from her son’s dick.

Twenty streams of hot, chunky yellowish-looking cum were being shot right from Goten’s dick, all the way to the ceiling of his room. It all immediately fell down again and landed on top of his mother’s head with loud **_splats_** , completely covering her face and the rest of her body in her son’s warm sperm. Finally snapping back to reality as she had been staring at her son’s erupting cock for the past ten splurts of cum, Chi-Chi opened her mouth wide and looked upwards towards the ceiling, while barely able to see anything from the hefty amounts of cum splattered all over her eyes. Most of the last ten ropes of cum landed directly into Chi-Chi’s waiting mouth, who tried her best to gulp it all down. It would have been an impossible task for her old body, but her newly enhanced constitution allowed her to swallow most of it, without even needing to break the chunky cum down in her mouth. Overwhelmed by the taste of so much delicious, thick and dense cum, Chi-Chi fell backwards on her back, caught her breath again for a couple seconds and then immediately scooped off most of Goten’s cum from her body with her fingers and eagerly dropped it all in her mouth like the greedy cum-hungry slut she had turned into lately. Her cum-induced daze didn’t last much longer however, seeing as Goten’s sudden crying caught her attention.

It turned out that Goten hadn’t finished emptying his balls, as a sizeable amount of cum was still stuck inside his dick. With both her mouth and Goten’s cockhead wetted enough and not wanting to see her son in pain for another second, Chi-Chi peeled back his foreskin enough to uncover the tip of his cock and took as much of it as she could inside her mouth. With a quarter of Goten’s cock down her throat, Chi-Chi’s saliva was slowly running down her son’s quickly hardening cock, all the way to his balls, which were twitching like crazy. Having heavily miscalculated the size of Goten’s dick for her first ever incestual blowjob with her youngest son, Chi-Chi’s eyes went open wide as Goten’s cock kept growing harder and longer, pushing its way deeper into Chi-Chi’s throat with every strained gurgle she made. Goten had his cock so deeply inserted down his mother’s throat, that when she tried to detach herself from it, she realised that she couldn’t, considering her son’s massive dick was lodged inside her throat way too deep.

Chi-Chi’s struggling increased Goten’s pleasure even more, whose cock was now full mast. Leaning back on his bed as to not fall over, he slowly hoisted his mother along with him, whose body was now slowly being lifted upwards by Goten’s fully erect penis. Slowly but surely sliding down on her son’s gargantuan cock with her face, she felt the tip of his dick starting to prod against her stomach. The durability of her enhanced body was barely high enough to allow her just enough air to not pass out, yet she started choking as her nose finally hit Goten’s groin. With his mother now impaled on his cock and hanging limplessly and totally helpless with her face nestled against his crotch, Goten’s natural saiyan strength allowed him to grab hold of his mother’s motionless body to quickly push her up and down his erect shaft. Chi-Chi had been face-fucked and throat-fucked multiple times in her life so far, but she had never been used as a living cocksleeve before. Unable to do anything as her son kept using her body as a cheap flesh-light, she eventually started squirting hard as she had her mind blown from the insane sex position she found herself in.

Chi-Chi’s body moved up and down Goten’s dick like a blur, as Goten was finally close to releasing the remainder of his first load of the day. He loved how his mother’s massive tits were flopping around, spraying milk everywhere, and how good it felt to feel his mother’s lips touch his groin, every time he pushed her down all the way on his dick. Feeling her son’s cock throb all the way down her stomach, Chi-Chi’s eyes went wide-open again as she felt her son shoot ten more streams of warm, thick cum down her throat. Her belly bloated up in no time flat, making it appear as if she was already pregnant, while the last two streams of yellowish sperm ended up leaking out her ass, as her belly had already been filled to the limit with her son’s seed.

With Goten’s cock finally softening again after having shot out the remaining cum from his first load, and with the weight of a now cum-filled belly, Chi-Chi was slowly being lowered down towards the ground again. Her rough treatment didn’t stop there however, as her son suddenly started pissing uncontrollably, when she felt his flaccid cock rub against her throat once more. The amount of urine Goten released wasn’t nearly as much as his cumshots, yet there was still more than enough for it to start shooting out of Chi-Chi’s nostrils, the corners of her mouth and her massive ass, which was still leaking chunky cum at this point. Never having stopped climaxing during all this, Chi-Chi started to squirt even harder as she was being used as a living toilet by her very own son; a realisation which would have driven her half-insane, if she hadn’t been such an immensely perverted slut already.

Having emptied his balls of both cum and urine, Goten tugged and pulled at his flaccid dick for a while and eventually pulled it out of his mother’s abused throat and mouth with a loud and wet-sounding **_Plop_**. Chi-Chi’s body looked like a total mess, as her heaving form was sprawled out in a big puddle of thick cum, squirt-juices, milk and piss. Yet she had never felt so happy and satisfied before as she was feeling right now. Having a massive cock to play with and a body which could endure immense amounts of pain and stretching was the fucking best, and she truly considered herself blessed for the amazing incestual sex she had already had and the many, **_MANY_** more incestual fuck-sessions she was bound to have next.

Trying to slowly stand up straight again but slipping and falling face-first in the liquid messy puddle, Chi-Chi eventually dragged her son out of his bedroom, straight to the living room. She was getting tired of the smell after all and she’d need a much roomier place to properly bang and get impregnated by her massively-hung son. Ordering Goten to take a seat in the sofa, Chi-Chi quickly ran towards the bathroom and grabbed a peculiar-looking condom from a secret compartment in the medicine cabinet. It had been the last of a large batch of custom-made condoms, which Bulma had made for her many years ago. Having sex with a saiyan could get rough, and no normal condoms would remain intact during such inhuman banging, so Bulma had invented a brand of condom which was many times more durable than a normal one and which was elastic and stretchy enough to fit around huge cocks the size of Goku’s and Vegeta’s. It would only be able to cover half Goten’s massive cock however, if that even, yet contraception wasn’t the reason why she was going to use it on her ‘little boy’.

It was high time that Goten would receive his first ever sex-ed lesson, yet if Chi-Chi was to enjoy the remainder of the day to the fullest, she’d need some assistance. Watching her youngest son play around with his flaccid dick, Chi-Chi made a quick call to Videl. During her search for the dragon balls, she had heard from Gohan that there apparently was a girl at his school who had taken a liking to him, and what a terrible mother would she be if she didn’t run a full background check on any of her potential daughters-in-law. After a couple very tense and awkward conversations, Videl was quickly made to understand that if she had any aspirations of joining Chi-Chi’s family by becoming an item with Gohan, she’d have to take proper care of her mother-in-law, and that meant helping Chi-Chi out with anything she needed help with.

Too horny to wait for her young assistant to arrive, Chi-Chi slowly sat down in the couch besides Goten and continued the corruption of his young and innocent mind in earnest now. “Alright baby, it’s time to have a long and intense chat about dicks and cunts. Now, what you and I just did in your bedroom could be considered incest sex, which is...frowned upon. Yet if a mother loves her son very, **_very_** much, so much that she’s even willing to help him out with peepee-issues, I don’t consider that a bad thing. I actually consider that a very good thing, don’t you agree sweetie?” asked Chi-Chi, her eyes never leaving her son’s flaccid but still oh so large cock.

“I also think that’s a very good thing mommie! Plus, I had so much fun shooting out all that white goop from my peepee, so I really wanna’ do it many more times!” answered Goten, while his hands touched and squeezed one of Chi-Chi’s huge tits. Goten had nearly been 100% raised on his mother’s milk, having barely eaten any solid food in his life so far, and seeing his mother’s enlarged tits had made him hungry. “I’m very glad to hear that baby!” said Chi-Chi, who was now grinning like crazy from her sexual, devious lust reaching its peak limit. “You like mommy’s new enlarged titties don’t you? I now make way more yummy milk than I did last year, so drink as much as you want, okay? Meanwhile, I’ll explain to you what mommy’s going to do to you today and from this day forward, while I’ll also share a couple secrets with you!” announced Chi-Chi as she pushed her right nipple in Goten’s waiting mouth. She gasped and bit her lip, as her son wasted no time drinking milk from her massive tit. Turned on and drooling on her own body from the amazing excitement she was feeling, Chi-Chi started to slowly rub Goten’s cock, as the couch was being stained with her milk, which was now richly overflowing from her right nipple.

“See darling, I told you and everybody else that a man named Goku is your father, but that was actually a lie. I know, I know, mommy’s not supposed to lie, but in this case, mommy’s lying made sure that we’re able to have fun with each other now. Your older brother Gohan is actually your father. He made me pregnant with you when we were also having incest sex. And how can something be bad if it caused you to be born, don’t you agree?”

Goten nodded slightly, his mind too occupied on drinking milk from his mother’s tit to completely understand what she had just revealed to him. He did feel his cock starting to harden again, after his mother had shared her dirty little secret, so a small part deep inside him definitely considered his mom’s perverted actions to be an amazing turn-on. Satisfied with seeing her son full-mast again, Chi-Chi was barely able to pull and stretch the condom over Goten’s broad cockhead, seeing as her son was still latching onto her tit and drinking heavily from it. She did use some milk from her left nipple to lube up the condom, and together with the fact that his cock was still wet from her recent blowjob and titjob, she managed to pull it down as far as she could without too much effort.

Surprised by seeing the strange rubber thing his mother had pulled over a quarter of his erect cock, Goten stopped suckling milk from Chi-Chi’s nipple and asked her what it was. “That’s a condom dear. It’s what people use to make sure that there won’t be any babies after a man has shot his seed inside a woman. It’s what me and your father Gohan had been using during most of our fuck sessions. I eventually got so hot and bothered that I just came instantly when I imagined having his child, so one time, I poked some holes inside the condom and nine months later, you were born!” explained Chi-Chi, who wasted no time stroking the sides of Goten’s hard cock.

“We won’t actually be using one while **_we_** have sex, I just want to see with how much cum you can fill this condom with.”

“But if we won’t use a condom, won’t you have another baby after I piss my seed inside you?”

“Cum dear, **_cum_**. When you release your seed inside me, that’s called cumming. And of course, I’ll definitely get pregnant again after you fill me up with that thick, virile sperm of yours. I actually can’t wait to have your babies!”

“But...isn’t that kinda’ wrong? You had to lie to everybody about me to make sure you wouldn’t be in any trouble.”

“Oh don’t worry your cute little head about that baby. I got something now that will take care of that issue, trust mommy on that one!” answered Chi-Chi, as she thought about how much of a genius she was for coming up with her first wish.

“And besides, don’t you want little brothers and sisters to play with? I guess it could get pretty lonely around here all by yourself, so a couple siblings to play with would be nice, no?”

“I just don’t want to do anything bad. I don’t want you, me or Gohan to go to jail!”

“Look here Goten, you remember miss 18 right? The hot blonde who was at Kami’s lookout with two of her daughters when we came out the time chamber when you were ten years old? You like her don’t you? Well, she’s been having sex with her brother 17 for years now. The blonde bimbo gets so turned on from banging and getting impregnated by her brother that she’s got a couple kids of him walking around her house. Those two daughters of hers which you thought looked cute and who look exactly like her? Well, those are two kids she made with her brother for example. Having been androids for so long has definitely left its mark, if you consider the rumours that those two little sluts are packing some serious dongs in between their legs, to be true. Doctor Gero must have been in some weird shit when he messed around with their DNA.” stated Chi-Chi, as she started rubbing her big and juicy ass-cheeks against her son’s throbbing penis. She could have just used her mind control to convince her son to agree with everything she said, yet she considered it more fun to talk him into it the old-fashioned way.

“She’s just a cheap prostitute when you think about it. Her only rule for sex is no condoms, so of course she’s got tons of kids of all races walking around in her house. She’s super-efficient though, gotta’ give her that. Every nine months she pumps out her new kids and immediately goes back looking for cock. And Krillin being the dumb retard that he is, not even realising that all those kids aren’t his, even though they look nothing like him. Quite a lot of them are Asian or black looking for fuck sake! Just banging everything that moves and has a dick, including futas! And getting raped by big-dicked strangers and getting pregnant with their seed...god, how I envy her.” Chi-Chi was just rambling on at this point, panting like crazy and staring off into the distance as her sexual fantasising quickly got out of control.

“Do you have sex with Asians and black people as well mom?”

“Of course dear, although I stopped banging Asians ages ago. It’s kinda’ hard to get any pleasure from sex if you can’t feel their cocks moving inside your pussy after all. Anyway Goten, my point is that cheating is okay and that incest sex and us making babies is fine as long as we enjoy it and don’t go telling anybody about it. You don’t think that 18’s a criminal, right?”

“No mommy, of course not!”

“And she’s not in jail, is she?”

“No…”

“Then us doing all those perverted fun things won’t get us into any trouble as well, see?”

“I guess you’re right yeah…”

“Plus, you want to drink lots more of mommy’s tasty milk, don’t you? If you get me pregnant with your kids, I’ll be making lots more of it! So much actually, that you can drink from my boobies all day long and they still would be full of milk!” proclaimed Chi-Chi, barely able to contain her excitement as she was now wildly rubbing her leaky cunt up and down her son’s engorged member.

The prospect of an endless supply of his mother’s milk to drink, was what finally convinced Goten to agree with his mother’s plans. “What a proper big boy you are now! You’re a much better stud than your dad, that’s for sure!” cheered Chi-Chi when she heard Goten say that he was fine with giving his mother as many babies as she wanted. “Now fill that condom with as much sperm as you can, so we can move on to the next stage, which is giving your mommy plenty of great grandchildren to take care of!”

No longer able to endure feeling his mother’s wet and thick pussylips rubbing against his cock, Goten closed his eyes and started grunting as he felt his second cumshot of the day rising up from his balls. Seeing Goten’s balls tighten up, Chi-Chi immediately grabbed hold of the end of the condom with both her hands to make sure it wouldn’t pop off while her son would be cumming into it. She smacked her lips as she saw the condom slowly being filled up more and more with each thick splurt of the yellow ooze coming out her son’s dick. She even came a little when she noticed how his balls moved upwards into his scrotum to pump the jizz she craved so much into his dick, and then drop back down again with each pulse of released sperm.

Her eyes started to sparkle as she saw the condom kept ballooning up, with no apparent end in sight. _“If I get such a massive load shot inside me, I’ll be pregnant in no time!”_ thought Chi-Chi, as she let the condom go with one hand to fondle and squeeze her son’s balls to make sure that every possible drop of cum would be shot out. Eventually Goten fell over sideways in the couch from the weight of the cum-filled condom, his dick still releasing more sperm as he laid down and continued to grunt. When her son was finally done dumping his seed into the stretch-resistant contraceptive, Chi-Chi slowly and carefully peeled it off Goten’s dick and tied a knot in it to make sure that the valuable cum would not spill on the floor, which would have been a colossal waste. Her legs slick and shiny from the juices leaking out of her drenched and needy pussy, Chi-Chi dropped the heavy cum-balloon on the floor, which produced a loud **_splootch_** -sound, just as the doorbell started ringing.

“Come on in, the door’s open! Took you long enough!” yelled Chi-Chi, as she put on her game-face to properly greet the newcomer. Videl started entering the house with a joyful smile, which quickly changed into a surprised look of disgusted shock. Standing in front of her was Gohan’s mother, whose stark-naked body looked shiny from sweat and what looked to be some other liquids as well. She couldn’t immediately put her finger on what those other liquids were exactly, yet she didn’t have much time to ponder about it as her gaze now fell on what looked to be a bloated condom filled to the brim with white chunky liquid. Realising that it couldn’t be anything else than cum, Chi-Chi’s friendly smirk was the last thing she saw before she noticed a young teenager sitting in the couch behind her. The realisation that he probably must be Goten; Gohan’s younger brother, even though he looked much older and bigger than she had expected him to be, lasted for exactly one millisecond, as his monstercock was suddenly the only thing on her mind.

Taking a couple steps back in fear, Videl started stuttering “Wh..wh..wha”, while her eyes were glued on Goten’s monster-erection. Chi-Chi immediately closed the distance between her and Videl and laid a hand on her shoulder to turn her down. That only made her freak out more, with Chi-Chi sighing heavily as she had no choice but to use her mind control on the young girl to calm her the fuck down. She didn’t want things to become awkward in front of Goten and she didn’t want him to think that what they were doing was more than just “frowned upon” after all. Staring deeply into Videl’s eyes, the young girl’s chest stopped heaving rapidly, together with her pulse and her breathing as well, while Chi-Chi did her best to negate any sense of fear from the girl, considering it was her first time using her powers after all. She didn’t make her assistant too willing and compliant with what was going to happen however, seeing as Chi-Chi considered it more fun if Videl would still act kinda’ awkward and shy around her and Goten.

“Videl, I’m so happy you could make it here today! You won’t believe how much fun I got planned for the three of us!” said Chi-Chi, as she tightly hugged the young girl and stained Videl’s shirt with her still leaking tits. “Now say hello to Goten, he might become your brother-in-law if Gohan decides you’re a worthy enough hole for him to stick his dick into!” ordered the older woman as she shoved Videl towards the couch.

“Err, pleasure to meet you Goten!”

“No normal handshakes in this house little lady. Just shake his awesome cock a little instead, come on now, don’t be a prude.”

“Wow, eh...sure thing! Pleasure to make your acquaintance Goten! To call you well-hung would be an understatement, right?” giggled Videl nervously, as she immediately got her hand all messy when it touched the tip of Goten’s pre-cum dripping cock.

“Alright, enough pussyfooting around, it’s time for us to get to business and have some fun! Videl, you’ll be filming me fucking my son, so that I’ll have some nice material to shlick to whenever there aren’t any cocks around for me to play with, and let’s pray to Kami that such a day never arrives! Once you’ve got enough footage, you’re to clean up our mess as neatly as possible. This house needs to be stain-free at the end of the day and you need to bottle as much of Goten’s yummy sperm as possible. That stuff’s just **_so_** delectable, definitely when it’s mixed with my milk! You’ll find bottles in the basement and enough freezers to store them in there as well. With my husband gone, that means I can finally store something else in those fridges besides endless amount of meat all the time! You got all of that? Good, let’s get started then, I’ve been waiting so long to have this spectacular bad boy inside of me!”

Chi-Chi was barely done instructing Videl on what her tasks were, when she pushed Goten onto his back on the sofa and assumed a proper fucking position. Her pussy dripping juices all over Goten’s cockhead as it hovered mere inches above it, Chi-Chi slammed her hips down towards Goten’s groin in one fluid quick motion. Impaling her quivering pussy on her son’s massive cock so abruptly, sent jolts of electricity throughout her entire body, as more and more of Goten’s cock kept sliding in her. Both son and mother moaned loudly, as Chi-Chi’s enhanced body allowed her to almost take Goten’s entire cock inside of her wet cunt, her pussy being just mere inches away from touching Goten’s groin. Meanwhile, Videl was shaking like a leaf as she watched the obscene scene unfold right in front of her, while she was trying her best to keep her camera steady.

“ ** _FUCK_** , this feels so fucking **_GOOD_**!” yelled out Chi-Chi, as she was squirting both milk and pussy-juice all over her son’s face. Her new body acclimated quickly to the massive cock which was nestled all the way up in her womb, and after mere moments had passed, Chi-Chi was already slowing slamming her entire body up and down her son’s engorged member. Her pussylips, vaginal walls and her womb were all being stretched like crazy, yet the sensation of having Goten’s immense and veiny cock rubbing against it all, overloaded Chi-Chi’s senses so much, that she visibly spazzed out every time she received a small orgasm from having her son’s cock thumping against and in her helpless womb.

Breathing and gasping for air like crazy, Chi-Chi’s strengthened lungs barely allowed her to stay conscious, as she kept increasing the pace at which she was riding her son. Milk, precum, sweat and small bits of smegma were flying everywhere at this point, some occasionally flying so far that it ended up on Videl’s body. The rhythmic slapping sounds of Chi-Chi slamming her massive ass and needy pussy on Goten’s rugged and throbbing penis, thumped inside Videl’s ears, whose own breathing became laboured as well. She was wearing a short skirt, so the fact that her own legs were becoming slick with the juices pouring out of her moist pussy, could quickly be spotted, if only somebody would have paid any attention to her however. Chi-Chi and Goten were humping each other as if they were in a trance, and Videl’s young and innocent mind had already surrendered after being bombarded with such perverted and obscene sights. Videl didn’t even register that her nipples had become rock hard and were now heavily straining against her tight and stained shirt.

Keeping herself steady with one hand resting on the couch, while her other hand was squeezing her left tit to shower her son’s face in the milk he so enjoyed, Chi-Chi’s reddened face looked truly obsessed and sex-crazed. Strands of her loose hair were already sticking to her sweaty back, as she continued to exert a huge amount of force on her knees. Standing up and squatting down again, with her knees barely able to withstand the pressure of Chi-Chi’s heavy upper body, her incestual mating almost looked like some sick and twisted work-out session instead.

Still an amateur in sex, - definitely compared to his mother - Goten’s face started to slightly contort, as he felt tingly sensations in his taut balls. Barely noticing that her son was about to release yet another big fat load of cum, Chi-Chi managed to curb her wild enthusiasm long enough to order her assistant around some more. “Oh fuck, he’s close to cumming! Quick you little slut, grab the small round device out of my backpack right there, before he blows his load inside my womb!”. Rudely brought back to reality by the insult and the snappy order, Videl hurried to retrieve what her future mother-in-law asked for, and almost slipped on a small puddle of Chi-Chi’s milk as she tried to give the item to the older woman who was still bucking her hips.

“Don’t give it to me you stupid girl! Can’t you see I already have my hands full as it is?! Just switch it on and hold it in front of my belly, but be quick about it!” yelled Chi-Chi, as she started to passionately stroke the visible bulge pressing against her belly, stimulating Goten’s cock even more. Not wanting to piss off Chi-Chi even more, Videl quickly did as she was told, and with a loud buzzing sound, the device powered on and showed a detailed internal shot of Chi-Chi’s womb. They weren’t able to see much however, seeing as Goten’s massive cock obstructed any detailed view they could have seen of her uterus. A couple tiny extra screens popped online, one indicating if the subject was pregnant or not and one giving a detailed image of Chi-Chi’s fallopian tubes as well. Chi-Chi tried to look down at her stomach to get a better look at what was going on inside of her, just as Goten started unloading a massive load of cum inside his mother’s womb.

Goten just lay there grunting, with his eyes closed, while Videl looked on with an extremely fascinated expression as Chi-Chi’s altered womb was being filled with thick and creamy looking sperm. “Oh fuck, my son’s bull spunk is filling up my womb! This is so fucking **_AMAZING_**!” cried out Chi-Chi, as her tongue was lolling out her mouth and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. Having filled his mother’s womb to the brim with his sperm after cumming uncontrollably for half a minute straight, the last couple strands of sperm that Goten unleashed ended up slowly flowing back outside Chi-Chi’s pussy, as she just couldn’t take any more inside of her. Seeing that both Goten and Chi-Chi were zoning out from orgasming like crazy, Videl saw an opportunity to do some sampling of her own.

Leaning forward a little, she licked up a small amount of chunky cum which was running down Goten’s balls. She rolled it around a couple times in her mouth with her tongue to properly savour its taste before she finally swallowed it. Emitting the sound of a very satisfied gulp, Videl leaned over some more until her face was at the same level as Chi-Chi’s still squirting pussy and eagerly opened her mouth. Most of Chi-Chi’s squirt-juices ended up all over Videl’s face, yet a considerable amount of it also landed on her extended waiting tongue. Turned on like crazy after tasting both Goten’s and Chi-Chi’s juices, she was about to give Goten’s balls a couple licks when she felt a warm liquid dripping on the top of her head. Looking up to see what it was, Videl’s eyes were being sprayed with Chi-Chi’s mother milk, which was still wildly spraying out of her nipples non-stop.

Rubbing the milk from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, Videl was suddenly startled when she heard the device say “Impregnation has started”. Looking down towards Chi-Chi’s bulging belly again, she saw an extremely well-detailed view of an endless amount of Goten’s cum flowing inside his mother’s tubes. The device quickly zoomed in on Chi-Chi’s egg, which was in a moment’s notice being overwhelmed by a countless amount of eager sperm-cells. “Subject successfully impregnated” emitted the device, with Videl being the only one to hear it, as Goten was still too busy with enjoying the afterglow of giving his mother the creampie of her life, while Chi-Chi herself sat motionless on her son’s cock, which was slowly becoming flaccid again.

Unable to resist her urges any longer, Videl quickly took one of Chi-Chi’s milk-squirting nipples in her mouth and sucked on it as hard as she could. The inside of her mouth was immediately being sprayed with hot and tasty milk, as Videl desperately tried her best to gulp it all down. Dropping the device and her camera on a still stain-free spot on the couch, she squeezed and massaged the tit she was sucking on with both her hands. This ended up releasing so much milk inside Videl’s mouth, that some of it ended up flying out of her nostrils, while the rest flowed out the corners of her mouth and ended up staining her shirt even more. It was at this moment that Goten finally opened his eyes again, and immediately got hard once more when he saw the cute Videl passionately sucking milk from his mother’s tit.

Chi-Chi’s motionless body starting rising a couple inches, as the cock which was still lodged inside her was returning to its massive erect size. Annoyed with the fact that his mother wasn’t slamming down her lower body on his still sensitive dick anymore, Goten started moving his hips upwards himself, to mercilessly pound his mother who was still completely unconscious. A faint sloshing sound could be heard, as Goten was jabbing his dick inside his mother now cum-filled belly. Fearing the result of Goten unleashing yet another massive load inside Chi-Chi’s already bulging belly, Videl had to give it her all as she slowly pulled Chi-Chi off her son’s still thrusting cock. When Chi-Chi finally slid of Goten’s dick, an insane amount of cum started flowing out of her abused snatch, as the plug which had held most of it inside had finally been removed.

As Chi-Chi landed on her back, she also hit her head on the right armrest of the couch, which finally shook her awake again. Goten didn’t relent at all, as he immediately started shoving his massive cock back into his mother’s defenceless snatch. “Ah yes baby, you’re the man of the house now! Keep breeding your slut mom with your potent amazing seed and your fantastic mammoth cock! Videl, what the fuck happened? Am I pregnant yet?” moaned Chi-Chi, as she almost immediately remembered what she was doing and what was happening to her.

“Yes miss Chi-Chi. You ended up fainting once your son started unloading his seed inside you, and the device mentioned that you got successfully impregnated by it.” answered Videl as obedient as possible. “Perfect! Time for round two and baby number two! Videl, go get me and Goten one of those beans from that grey bag inside my backpack, grab some tape from the kitchen drawer and then immediately start bottling up all of these delicious liquids! Now is not the time to start slacking off, you adorable little cumslut!” ordered Chi-Chi as she braced herself against the armrest, while her son never stopped humping her.

Videl was about to ask Chi-Chi how on earth she could get pregnant again after just being impregnated, yet her question was immediately semi-answered as the device loudly emitted “Subject has started ovulating again”. Seeing Videl’s incredulous face, Chi-Chi replied with “Don’t worry about it girl, I got a couple upgrades recently! Now do what I ordered you to do!”. Chi-Chi was already smirking when she heard that her son had successfully impregnated her, yet she had a truly triumphant expression on her face when she noticed Videl’s face and clothes being covered in various liquids, and her legs completely wet from her slick and drenched pussy. “ _Naughty little cunt probably sampled a couple things while I was out of it. She’s got more potential than I realised!_ ” thought Chi-Chi, right before she focused all her attention on her son, who was abusing her lower body with his incredible cock like a wild, uncontrollable beast.

Chi-Chi’s insults no longer mentally hurt Videl anymore. They instead turned her on immensely, so she gave it her all to carry out the older woman’s tasks as quickly as possible. Having eaten a senzu bean, Chi-Chi pushed her son down on the now wet and sticky couch and mounted his throbbing cock once more, now that she had regained most of her energy. With the help of Videl, they fastened the device around Chi-Chi’s belly with tape, so she could properly watch any of the upcoming impregnations that were definitely bound to happen shortly, without needing Videl to hold and use it. After that, the young girl hurried her sweet little ass towards the basement, carried as many empty bottles with her as she could manage, and eagerly started to fill them up with Goten’s chunky cum, which was getting mixed together with Chi-Chi’s delectable milk.

Once Videl went down to the basement with the first batch of liquid-filled bottles, Goten asked an interesting question to his mom, who had fully turned around on his dick, giving her son an amazing view of her massive ass jiggling every time she slammed her lower body down on his broad cock. “Mommy, who is going to take care of all our babies? I want siblings to play with but I don’t want to help you take care of them.”

“Don’t worry baby, you won’t have to take any responsibility, that’s your father’s task! So just keep fucking your whore mommy and knocking her up with your fabulous cock, so she can start producing many more family members. I can’t wait to give birth to my own great grandchildren!” answered Chi-Chi, as she grabbed hold of her asscheeks with both her hands, to slam down on her favourite cock in the world even harder. Satisfied with her answer, Goten’s enthusiasm grew even more, while his fascination with his mom’s plump ass increased as well. Every time he saw her butthole, whenever she spread apart her cheeks, it appeared as if it was winking at him, almost as if it was inviting him to play with it. Overwhelmed with curiosity, he slowly inserted one of his fingers inside of it, which made Chi-Chi moan out loudly from the sudden but pleasant new stimulant.

When Videl returned with new empty bottles, she saw Chi-Chi squeezing her son’s balls to coax as much sperm out of them as possible, while he was filling up her womb with copious amounts of sperm once more. “Hahaha, this feels so fucking good! I just love making babies with my adorable big-dicked son! Watch out 18, my family’s going to become much more numerous than yours!” yelled out Chi-Chi, who was completely overwhelmed with ecstasy. Grinding her hips on Goten’s still ejaculating member to pleasure her over-satisfied G-spot, Chi-Chi started squirting again, which made the fact that Videl was now occasionally sticking some of Goten’s spilled cum in her mouth, completely unnoticed.

Looking down at the screen of the pregnancy-detector, Chi-Chi’s face lit up even more when she noticed that two eggs had been released during her accelerated ovulation. “Kami bless this incredible new body of mine! We’re going to make two kids at once Goten! Let’s hope they’re all as big-dicked as you!” screamed Chi-Chi as her orgasm became even more violent after the new ovulation-realisation. Videl caught herself staring at Goten’s balls rising up and down, pumping new jizz in his cock and directly into his mother’s womb. Unable to look away, her pussy got even wetter as she heard the device say “Subject successfully impregnated with two eggs fertilised”. Hearing Chi-Chi laugh out in happiness was kinda’ infectious, as soon, both Goten and Videl were doing it as well. Videl was even cheering Chi-Chi and Goten on at one point, although the next moment she couldn’t really understand why she had done that.

With Goten’s cock quickly becoming flaccid again after splurting out its last rope of chunky cum, Chi-Chi ordered Videl to quickly grab the huge bowl located in the leftmost cabinet inside the kitchen. It had been used to serve Goku and Gohan immense portions of ice cream after their training sessions, but now it would be used to catch all of Goten’s valuable sperm, so it could be bottled up much more efficiently than before. Once Goten’s cock flopped out of his mother’s cunt, large amounts of cum started gushing out of Chi-Chi’s pussy again, her bulging belly slowly deflating once more to its original flat state. Asking Videl to keep the cum-filled bowl in front of her tits, Chi-Chi sprayed some of her milk into the cummy mess, for, as she said it herself, ‘extra taste’.

Receiving another senzu bean from Videl, Chi-Chi resumed getting ploughed by her son. Yet this time, she was being bred in the doggy-position, with her face smooched into the heavily stained couch. The smell of cum and her own milk creeping into her nostrils made her go into heat even more. It caused her to thrust her hips towards her son’s groin so hard that he occasionally almost fell over, if not for the fact that his giant cock was still nestled securely inside his mother’s squashed womb. Getting creampied a couple more times, and growing increasingly annoyed because she was still waiting on a fourth egg to be fertilised, Chi-Chi didn’t allow Goten any rest or any more senzu-beans, as long as he didn’t impregnate her once more.

Feeling her belly bulging with cum as her son unloaded his balls inside her yet again, Chi-Chi started cursing hard when the device still didn’t mention that she got fertilised a fourth time. It had also been a while since she had seen Videl, and the fact that precious cum was going to waste because she was slacking off, made Chi-Chi truly livid. Detaching her son’s penis from her body with a forceful shove, while he was still cumming inside her, she skilfully caught the last few strands of warm cum in her mouth and stormed towards the basement to see what Videl was up to. It was only when she heard moaning coming from behind the basement’s door, that she slowed down her pace and secretly and most quietly took a curious peek inside.

Videl had been busy at work the last couple hours, having completely filled three fridges with cum-filled bottles, yet her unsatisfied horniness had finally caught up to her. She had stripped herself of her stained skirt and her soaked panties, and was fingering herself while she was busy gulping the gooey contents of what looked to be her third cum-bottle so far. Seeing the corrupted youth greedily drink and swallow her son’s chunky sperm would have greatly turned on Chi-Chi, if she wasn’t immensely horny and sexually excited already. Letting out a loud **_burp_** as she finally emptied the bottle of its delicious liquid, Videl stuck her tongue in it to thoroughly clean the bottleneck of any leftover sperm.

Realising that she had been gone for way too long and that Chi-Chi would get angry with her, she quickly pulled her skirt back on and hurried back towards the living room. She got ambushed at the door however by a deviously smirking Chi-Chi, who pretended that she hadn’t seen what Videl had been up to the last couple minutes. “I’m very proud of you Videl. I really appreciate what you’ve been doing for me today. I definitely don’t mind you becoming part of my family now, maybe we could even make a family of our own. What do you think of having an older woman’s babies, dear?” asked Chi-Chi, as she was busy checking out Videl’s young but already well-developed body, while also rubbing the nervous teen’s stomach in a lovingly and soothing manner.

“That’s not possible, is it? Besides, I have Gohan as my boyfriend, so I’d never have someone else their kid.” replied Videl, who became all hot and bothered as she felt Chi-Chi’s hand slowly move from her stomach all the way down towards her drenched pussy. “Who only said **_one_** kid, you innocent sweet little angel? Also, it was Gohan who knocked me up with Goten, so why would you remain loyal and boringly prude, if he’s been doing such dirty things himself?” whispered Chi-Chi, who had the time of her life corrupting and messing around with Videl.

Videl’s eyes went open wide, but not only because she had heard Gohan’s biggest secret. Chi-Chi had gone down on her knees, pulled down Videl’s skirt and had started eating out the shocked youth’s pussy, as she was still reeling from the truth about Goten’s true parentage. Videl had already been close to climaxing from her earlier masturbating, so she reached a new orgasm in no time flat, when a sexual professional like Chi-Chi had starting satisfying her over-sensitive and inexperienced pussy. Squirting hard all over Chi-Chi’s face and making it even more messy and sticky, she was about to apologize when she suddenly felt the older woman’s lips on hers. Tasting her own juices as Chi-Chi inserted her tongue inside the teenager’s mouth, Videl very shyly returned Chi-Chi’s sloppy kiss and ended up tongue kissing her for at least thirty more seconds. “Remember this my little cumdumpster, I could make all your sexual dreams come true. All you got to do to make that happen is surrendering your curvy hot body and your inexperienced but ready womb to me. Now go, there are still more bottles of cum to be gathered!” ordered Chi-Chi, followed with a quick light spank on Videl’s peachy ass.

Walking in on a snoring Goten, Chi-Chi’s eyebrows started twitching, as apparently she was the only one taking the job of expanding the family seriously. Angrily grabbing Goten’s flaccid cock, she started violently rubbing and tugging at it to get it nice and hard again. “Come on baby, now’s not the time to stop fucking mommy. Just one more kid and then a couple more creamy cumshots for good measure, and then you can rest!” muttered Chi-Chi to herself desperately, her hands just dripping with Goten’s precum and leftover sperm. She licked his sticky cockhead until his dick was finally big enough for insertion and shoved his half-flaccid, half-hard cock inside her still needy cunt without even bothering to wake him up anymore.

Goten’s cock wasn’t fully erect as Chi-Chi slowly started to ride it again, yet it was still two times bigger than the second largest cock she had the pleasure of grinding on. Still, after having had womb-crushing sex with her son’s mammoth cock, the half-assed sex she was having right now couldn’t hold a candle to it. She was now fully able to drop her crotch on her son’s groin however, her large asscheeks slamming down on his sweaty huge balls, which produced the most amazing sexual sound she had ever heard. Grunting and mumbling in his sleep, Chi-Chi deduced that her son was still in a deep sleep, so she had to ‘perform’ for the both of them.

Slamming her ass down on her son’s lower body to feel his cock pushing in her womb once more, Chi-Chi started speeding up the pace at which she was basically raping her son. She even started one-handedly slapping around his sore and drained balls. Squeezing her son’s balls hard and fondling them rather abusively, Chi-Chi saw Goten’s face contort and grimace a little, yet she still carried on her harsh treatment. She didn’t have her ‘fill’ yet after all. Barely aware of Videl’s presence, Chi-Chi decided to get a little rowdy, for both her and Videl’s lust-addled minds’ sake. “Oh fuck yeah, raping my own son to get pregnant with his fourth child is turning me on so much! I’m such a fucking incest-slut, I love feeling my son’s meaty gigantic cock thrusting in and pounding my slutty defenceless womb! Getting filled up with his tasty thick sperm is the best! My little boy will keep pounding my horny body daily from now on, turning me into his willing slutty cumdumpster whom he can fuck and breed with whenever he wants to!”

Barely finished declaring that she was now a slave to her son’s alpha-tier cock, Goten unconsciously unloaded yet another massive stream of potent sperm deep inside his mother’s womb. With her hands on her belly and her eyes closed, praying to Kami for a fourth child, Chi-Chi would have jumped up in joy when she heard the device say “Subject successfully impregnated”, if not for the fact that Goten’s cock was still lodged deeply inside of her. She didn’t even notice that her still-resting son had started to empty his bladder inside of her as well. She was **_that_** caught up in yet another mind-shattering climax.

The next couple hours were filled with celebratory sex, considering that Chi-Chi’s enhanced womb reached its limit with ovulating four eggs in a single day and during four impregnation sessions. Stuffing Goten’s mouth with senzu beans to wake him up again, Chi-Chi got reamed so hard by her son, that both she and the couch she was positioned on, were being slammed against the wall in just a few quick thrusts. Having her slutty cunt mercilessly thumped while she was being pressed hard against the wall, her tits, which were squashed against it, started staining the wallpaper with endless amounts of milk. Being man-handled and roughly abused as if she was just some cheap sex-toy, Chi-Chi started climaxing her brains out. If she wasn’t addicted to her son’s mammoth cock before, it would now definitely be the only thing she could think about whenever she’d feel horny again.

\------------

Videl eventually filled six freezers to the brim with cum-filled bottles, some holding more milk and smegma than others. Five empty bottles with some cum stains still inside of them had been thrown into the corner of the basement, a testament to Videl’s willpower and mental restraint sucking major ass. Having cleaned up most of the remaining liquids in the living room **_and_** in Goten’s room with her tongue, Videl eventually carried both an unconscious Chi-Chi and Goten to Chi-Chi’s room and dropped them off on her bed. She felt a little queasy from having ‘cleaned up’ Goten’s room, yet when she finally stepped outside the house again, the fresh evening air took care of her stomach’s little upset. She definitely wouldn’t need to eat dinner tonight at her dad’s, seeing as she was all filled up on Goten’s protein-rich sperm. A tiny part inside her mind screamed at her that she should report what she had witnessed and experienced that day to other people and that it had been five levels above being bad, yet its screams were for nothing, as the dominant thought in her mind was how many greats they’d have to put in front of “grandmother” for Chi-Chi in a couple years...

***********

Please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!


	5. Sansa's suffering at the Eyrie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story contains kinks of an extreme nature, like incest and non-consensual acts.  
> Sansa and Robin are as old in this story as they were in the books/series, when the event this story is based on happened, so they're both younger than 18.  
> If any of this offends you, you're probably better off skipping this one.

Sansa deeply regretted striking her cousin Robin in the face, when he destroyed her snow sculpture of Winterfell. Slapping his face had felt quite satisfying, yet now she had face the consequences of her brash actions. With a heavy heart and moving at a slow pace, Sansa begrudgingly made her way towards the throne room inside the impregnable stronghold of the Vale of Arryn called the Eyrie. As she had done countless times before, she once more walked in on her aunt Lysa breastfeeding her teenage son Robin, in a sick display of over-the-top motherly love and incessant doting. Everybody thought it was weird, but nobody had the balls to say anything about it. They weren’t looking forward to being thrown through the Moon Door, after all.

It wasn’t the first time her demented aunt had yelled at her, but Sansa still slightly recoiled as Lysa was quickly roaring up a storm. “How dare you slap my son! Do you have any idea how severe your transgression has been?! The mere notion of somebody trying to hurt me or my son and getting away without any just punishment is unthinkable! And don’t think you’re not going to get what’s coming to you just because you are family, you slutty little bitch! Don’t think I didn’t notice how you openly covet and desire everything that’s mine and my son’s! You’re probably plotting to kill us in our sleep so that you can rule over the Vale instead! And you probably think you can do that together with Petyr once I’m gone! It’s common knowledge that you’re trying to flirt with him, you little harlot!” roared a maddened Lysa with no apparent end in sight.

Petyr had told her earlier that whenever Lysa would get mad at her, that she’d just have to keep silent and not look her straight into the eyes. Sansa was doing a fine job heeding his advice, but trying to look away from her aunt made her look straight at her younger cousin instead. His mother’s milk slowly dripping out of the corners of his mouth and with an obvious hard-on pressing against his pants, he was gleefully grinning at Sansa, daring her to say something which would get her into even more trouble than she already was in. She wisely kept her tongue, yet she also made a very monumental error by showing a look of disgust and anger as she glared at Robin. All hell broke loose at that point.

“You dare glare at me with such a defiant and disrespectful look?! Your days are over!” yelled Sansa’s aunt, as she quickly strode towards her now scared shitless niece, fuming mad and still fully topless. “Let’s see if you’re still so much of a horrible cunt when I’ll do this!” snapped Lysa, while she grabbed her younger niece by her hair and dragged her towards the Moon Door platform.

Scared out of her young and already well-traumatized mind, Sansa started to desperately beg her aunt to let her go and forgive her. Her pleading falling on deaf ears and coming awfully close towards Robin’s favourite execution method, Sansa saw only one option left to her, to make it out of her fucked up predicament alive. Turning her head a little, with tears rolling down her cheeks as it increased the pain of Lysa violently tugging at and holding her hair, Sansa dove in head-first towards her aunt’s uncovered chest and started sucking on her right nipple.

Startled by her niece’s rash action, Lysa let go of Sansa’s hair and was about to slap her hard in the face for such a disrespectful transgression. It was at this moment that Sansa started sucking as hard as she could on her aunt’s nipple, warm milk spilling down her throat in large amounts. Her pussy tingling and her mind too distracted to remember the fact that she was livid at her niece, Lysa shoved her right hand down her dress and started rubbing her clit with her index finger. Noticing that her perverted aunt had started to play with herself and that her rage had seemingly abated, Sansa saw a perfect opportunity to redeem herself in the eyes of the mad woman.

Letting her aunt’s nipple slip out of her mouth – and getting her face sprayed with milk in the process – Sansa looked up at Lysa and started to beg and grovel. None of it was sincere and it was all incredibly demeaning, but Sansa had learned that when your life was at stake, you should do anything in your power to weasel your way out of it. “Aunt Lysa, please just hear me out. You can do anything you want with me, no matter how painful or how perverted it is, just as long as you don’t kill me or send me back to King’s Landing. I can be your own little whore, who can satisfy you whenever you feel like it.” said Sansa, who bartered away her innocence and freedom in return for a half-life of living as her aunt’s sexual handmaiden. Or at least, that’s what she wanted Lysa to think.

As Lysa was busy seriously considering her niece’s generous offer, the both of them got startled when young Robin started yelling at Sansa for drinking his mother’s milk, which was something that only he was allowed to do. Hurriedly scurrying over towards the throne, Sansa made a deep bow towards her younger cousin and sweetly asked him how she could make it up to him.

“Let me drink your milk! I won’t forgive you otherwise!”

“I’m sorry my lord, but I don’t have any milk. I haven’t been pregnant yet.”

Not satisfied with Sansa’s meek and displeasing answer, Robin quickly went on another of his feared whine-tirades, which annoyed the living hell out of his older cousin. Seeing her aunt’s face contort into an angry grimace however, Sansa quickly took off her dress, while she had a defeated and humiliated look on her face as she stared down towards the floor. Not wanting to look her nephew or aunt in the eyes while she was fully naked, Sansa cupped her medium-sized breasts together and presented them to Robin as willingly and excitedly as she could.

Robin’s mouth was on her nipples in a matter of seconds, desperately sucking on them as hard as he could to get any milk out of them. It hurt Sansa quite a bit, but she considered it to be yet another lesser pain she had to live with. Meanwhile, Lysa, turned on by the incest which was happening right in front of her eyes, had stripped down completely naked as well and had started to rapidly rub both her quivering clit and her over-sensitive tits, which were still leaking milk non-stop. It turned her on so much watching the little red-headed slut demean herself by letting Robin suck on her young, perky nipples.

Robin liked sucking on Sansa’s nipples, yet the fact that there was no milk coming out of them was starting to really get on his nerves. He also didn’t like the fact that she was moaning softly as he was trying to breastfeed from her tits, seeing as she was to receive punishment, not a reward! Seeing her nephew growing angry and about to flip his lid once more, Sansa once again took the initiative in her own hands and got down on her knees in front of him. “I know another way to make you feel great, Lord” said Sansa, right before she took her nephew’s hardened cock in her mouth.

Slurping on Robin’s cock, with her tongue swirling around his shaft and her hands caressing his balls, Sansa gave it her all to make her nephew blow his load inside her mouth as fast as possible. It wasn’t a big cock, but considering the fact that Sansa barely had any sexual experience, it was more than enough to provide her with a proper challenge to overcome. Not that Robin ever noticed that Sansa’s blowjob was quite sloppy and unprofessional, seeing as he had even less experience with sex than Sansa.

Lysa however, did notice Sansa’s weak attempt at blowing her son. Trailing milk and pussy-juice as she walked over towards the throne, she ordered Sansa to suck on Robin’s balls while she would take proper care of ‘Sweetrobin’s dick. Kissing and intensely sucking on her son’s cockhead, Lysa proudly grinned as she was already giving her son way more pleasure than that little annoying red-headed brat ever could. Said brat was busy licking and slurping on her nephew’s balls, trying to balance her inexperience with wild and energetic enthusiasm. The obscene sounds she was making while doing so, made her aunt even wetter than she already was.

Feeling her son’s cock throb inside her mouth, Lysa quickly grabbed hold of Sansa’s head and violently shoved her mouth on Robin’s cock. With her nose pushed against Robin’s pubes, Sansa’s eyes went open wide as she could feel multiple streams of thin, warm cum spraying out of Robin’s cockhead, directly onto her tongue and into her throat. She tried to cough, but her aunt was pushing her head against her nephew’s groin so hard that all she could do was feel his cock slowly growing soft inside her mouth, while she was quickly running out of breath. When Lysa finally stopped pushing, Sansa immediately let her nephew’s soft cock fall out her mouth and fell down on the floor, as she started coughing and heaving violently in a desperate bid for fresh air.

Some of Robin’s cum spilled out her mouth, but Sansa was quick to lick it all back up again, to make sure that both her nephew and aunt wouldn’t have yet another reason to yell at and be angry at her. When she looked up however, she saw that her tormentors were way too busy with each other to pay any attention to Sansa, as Robin was already drinking milk from his mother’s nipples in a very voracious way. When Lysa was finally aware of her stupid niece’s presence again, she glared at her in a very threatening way, which prompted Sansa to start sucking on Lysa’s nipples as well.

Thanking the gods that Robin didn’t throw a fit when Sansa claimed one of his two sources of milk, she started sucking quite hard, seeing as the sweet taste of her aunt’s milk quickly negated the bitter and bad taste of Robin’s sperm. After a couple minutes of incest breastfeeding, Lysa had come up with another way to torment her annoying niece, something which would be just punishment for Sansa’s many earlier transgressions.

“Sansa, you can stay at the Eyrie, but only if you let your nephew have sex with you.” ordered Lysa, with a devious grin visible on her spiteful face. Seeing no way out of her current predicament except agreeing and realising that her recent sexual actions would have been for naught if she didn’t accept her aunt’s mad offer, Sansa slowly got on all fours and pushed her ass upwards, to properly present her young and incredibly tight pussy to her lustful nephew.

Robin instantly crawled on top of her, yet he experienced some issues with shoving his erect penis inside Sansa’s waiting cunt. Aided by his mother, Robin now properly mounted his cousin and started slamming his dick inside Sansa’s pussy in a wild and erratic manner like any virgin would. To make matters worse for Sansa, she had her face shoved against Lysa’s drenched cunt and was forced to eat out her aunt, as her nephew’s balls kept slapping against her ass, which produced some very erotic echoes in the large and empty throne room.

Being treated like a worthless peasant made Sansa’s stomach churn, yet it was their insults directed against her, which hurt her the most. Her young nephew called her a boorish and useless tart, a worthless serf who couldn’t even make milk and was only useful for making his penis feel good. Her aunt on the other hand called her a conniving little bitch, an incest-obsessed cunt and a loose little whore, whose only purpose in life was to be bred by the lowliest of men **_and_** animals.

Her face awash with tears and the juices coming from her aunt’s pussy, Sansa kept performing cunnilingus on Lysa’s cunt. Her fingers desperately rubbing against her aunt’s clit to satisfy her even more, Sansa felt Robin starting to pound her young and abused snatch harder and faster with every over-energetic thrust. Sensing that it wouldn’t be long before he’d blow his load, Sansa was about to speak up to tell him that he shouldn’t cum inside of her, when her aunt pushed her face back against her moist and needy cunt. Growing panicked yet unable to resist or escape the clutches of her twisted family members, Sansa could do nothing but sob directly against her aunt’s squirting pussy, as she finally felt Robin starting to unload his balls inside of her.

She had already had her first period many weeks ago, so she was absolutely morbid when she imagined her being pregnant with her nephew’s kid. She’d rather take her own life than give birth to his retarded and worthless spawn. With both Lysa and Robin having climaxed to their heart’s content, Sansa was rudely tossed aside, like a cheap object which had finally run out of worth and importance. Sansa was at her most dangerous however, when people underestimated her. Robin, hungry again from filling his slutty useless cousin with his seed, was being breastfeed by his mother again. He didn’t pay any attention any more to Sansa. Lysa herself was still enjoying the afterglow of her latest orgasm, which lasted far longer than was usual the case, as her son was greedily drinking milk from her nipples again, and from the knowledge that her son had emptied his balls inside his irritating and insignificant cousin. Thus, she also didn’t pay any attention to Sansa. They were also too busy with each other to have noticed that they had rolled on top of the Moon Door…

With no guard present in the throne room to stop her, a ‘weak’ and ‘stupid’ Sansa quickly made her way towards the lever of said door, and with not a moment’s worth of hesitance – and with her cousin’s seed still dripping out of her violated pussy – Sansa pulled the lever towards her. Filled with undying hate for her nephew and aunt, Sansa watched gleefully as Lysa was shocked for a split second as the Moon Door opened underneath them, followed by the both of them falling through it. Sansa’s aunt screamed loudly as she fell towards a ‘splattery’ death, while at the same time, Robin, unaware of the imminent danger, was still drinking milk from his mother’s nipples.

Closing the Moon Door only when Lysa’s screaming couldn’t be heard anymore, Sansa sat down in her aunt’s now vacant throne, while feeling all prideful and satisfied with the way she had taken care of yet another ‘annoying little problem’. Looking down at the small pool of cum however, which was trickling out of her pussy, directly onto the throne, Sansa quickly made her way towards the Eryie’s maester, to make sure that her belly wouldn’t be bulging nine months later. And if he had a fresh change of clothes for her, that would be a neat little bonus.

*******

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

 


	6. Too much cock for Barbara Dunkelman?

Ashley hated the fact that she wasn’t as drunk as her female companions. Being 8 months pregnant kinda’ put a damper on how much alcohol she was allowed to drink. So while Nigri, Meg and Barbara were all ‘boozed-up’, poor knocked-up Ashley was barely tipsy. In hindsight, it might have been for the best that she wasn’t as wasted as her friends, considering that they had to pull Barbara away from a fan who she was about to blow and Nigri was flashing her huge tits to random strangers in the club. And if Meg was to be believed, she had jerked off and tasted the cum of over five people in the bathroom of the club, where they had been celebrating the end of yet another successful RTX-edition together. And it wasn’t like Ashley had time for such drunken debauchery, on account of her little lactation problem. She had always had big tits, but entering the final stages of her pregnancy had ballooned her tits up to a huge size, even overtaking Nigri’s famous breasts in proportion. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought that the famous adult cosplayer had been checking out her impressive chest all night, a very jealous and fascinated look clearly visible on her face. Having huge tits to show off was, of course, amazingly fun. Yet her tits uncontrollably leaking a considerable amount of milk at random intervals, was a little less amusing. Trying her best to hide her little ‘complication’ that night, like quickly going to the bathroom to milk herself or secretly using napkins to dry off her engorged tits and hard nipples with, Ashley was having a considerably less fun time than the three sluts she was partying with were having.

And to Ashley’s credit, she had pulled it off rather well. Only Meg had noticed that she was leaking milk. And fortunately for Ashley, Meg was one of the few people who knew about her predicament, so that didn't matter much. She did get quite irritated however, when a couple random teenagers had started squeezing and fondling her large tits out of nowhere. She had just milked herself in the bathroom’s lavatory, and now, because of the sudden stimulation, she had to go tap her tits once more when she felt her shirt starting to get wet. The plan was for the four of them to take a cab back to Ashley’s place once they were all partied out. However, Ashley had asked the Uber to drop them off a small distance away from her house. Some fresh night air would do her companions some good after all. Quickly paying the uber-driver with cash after Barb had offered him a ‘handy’ for his services, all four sluts slowly made their way towards Ashley’s place, some stumbling and staggering more than others.

Ashley ended up walking with her tits out and letting her milk spill freely on the ground for a couple minutes, seeing as the streets were practically deserted. With her companions too busy with feeling each other up to notice Ashley’s risky state of undress, the pregnant woman took the opportunity to once more check out the outfits her friends were wearing that evening. 

Meg was wearing a tight grey dress which perfectly accentuated every erotic curve of her fit and curvaceous body. Her long brown boots and the intricate necklace that she was wearing, added even more to her sexappeal. Yet her tits were her biggest eye candy that night, considering that she had opted not to wear a bra for their girls’ night out. With Meg’s well-rounded breasts pressing heavily against the thin fabric of her dress, Ashley had noticed that the moment they had entered the club, multiple guys had been checking out Meg’s chest. And Meg definitely must have loved the sexually-loaded stares they were giving her, considering how her hard nipples, poking against her dress, had been visible the entire evening.

[You know I’m worth it](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddbb7np-897cc9c1-54cf-4c74-affe-e0953b6f73af.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRiYjducC04OTdjYzljMS01NGNmLTRjNzQtYWZmZS1lMDk1M2I2ZjczYWYuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.7lBeiE_0WEFAl0rL6j1w8Dt0lKqkAdlA3w8y299AVvw)

Jessica had decided on wearing a much less classy outfit, yet she certainly looked as hot as Meg, as she was showcasing the amazing assets for which she was famous for. Wearing a very low-cut purple shirt, which showed off a huge amount of cleavage, and with her huge tits bouncing with every step she took, the adult cosplayer attracted tons of lustful stares that evening as well. Jessica’s bountiful chest being contained in a bra and tight shirt did nothing to decrease their buoyancy, which was so mesmerising to look at that nobody even thought to check out her well-formed ass clad in very tight jeans. Both she and Meg looked like super-hot thots, yet Jessica seemed to move around and act more self-assured and confident than Meg. It was something that didn’t surprise Ashley in the slightest, as she had considered Meg’s outfit to be a little too risky for a sexy girls’ night out. Not that it looked too slutty or that her nipples and breasts were way too visible in her dress; that was all on par for sluts of their calibre. What Ashley had found risky about it was that something else could have been visible while it was poking against Meg’s dress... 

[Hey boys! Whatcha ‘looking at?](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddbb7on-7ad5ce14-809c-4f24-a0b0-606f40eb4cc6.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_999,q_70,strp/hey_boys__what_are_you_looking_at_by_thomas_dp_ddbb7on-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTM0OSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRiYjdvbi03YWQ1Y2UxNC04MDljLTRmMjQtYTBiMC02MDZmNDBlYjRjYzYuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.B2YQw_XYu_HbOrE96rkJXkcR7kAMpd8VZ3ofiKqPrg0)

Barb’s outfit was something Ashley had grown very accustomed to; the hot and spunky blonde was known to dress both elegantly and provocatively at the same time. Her outfit consisted of a layered lacey dress, with a low-cut top underneath and black ankle boots. Her dress was so thin, that if she hadn’t been wearing the top underneath it, her tits would be on full display. The lights inside the club had occasionally been so bright, that you could easily tell that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Barbara had flushed cheeks the entire time they were in the club, but judging from her wet and sticky chair seat when they left, the risk of total embarrassment had clearly been worth it. Lucky for Barb that it was rather dark outside as they were walking towards Ashley’s home, seeing as her uncovered thighs and legs were slick with juices dripping out of her pussy.

Whereas Meg and Nigri just looked like they were ready to fuck and get downright dirty, Barb just oozed a total willingness to get fucked and bred by as many cocks as she could get her hands on. Barbara was the perfect sexual prey for thirsty predators like Ashley, Meg and Nigri, and once Ashley got the extremely perverted Canadian in her house, there would be no escape possible. Not that Barbara would mind it too much anyway…

[All dressed up and ready to play (minus the hat)](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddbb7ng-03f89059-1245-4da1-aefd-4c832048843f.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRiYjduZy0wM2Y4OTA1OS0xMjQ1LTRkYTEtYWVmZC00YzgzMjA0ODg0M2YuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.EtKF5dgUfhoS9R2vuDctcp8VAziIKVfzQArEliLEXsg)

As Ashley was busy fantasising about and checking out Barbara, she had no clue that she was being checked out herself by Meg. Drooling almost as much as Ashley was, Meg’s eyes were fixed on Ashley’s big milk-filled jugs, which jiggled and dripped milk with every step she took. Unconsciously licking her lips, with her hands twitching a couple times, Meg couldn’t wait to taste Ashley’s delicious milk again. She and Ashley weren’t really besties, but they were definitely close enough friends for Ashley to allow her to drink milk from her full tits. It had been rather awkward at first, but soon enough, Ashley had to push Meg away, as she had been sucking on her nipples super hard, totally desperate to taste more of her yummy warm milk. From then on, Meg was allowed to drink from Ashley’s tits once a week, until she’d be completely tapped out again. And even then, it was only once Meg promised her that she’d behave herself. Meg’s immense lust and need for her milk was kinda’ advantageous for Ashley however, seeing as it provided her with an exciting and erotic way of getting milked. She had already lost count at how many times she had masturbated and orgasmed hard, while Meg had been busy sucking milk from her large and recently darkened nipples.

Meg had always loved it when Ashley wore her ‘Space Invader’ dress, seeing as Ashley filled it out so well with her impressive tits and because it also showed an ample amount of cleavage. She had borrowed the dress a couple times herself, yet she always felt inferior when she realised that her tits didn’t come close to filling up the dress like Ashley’s did. And now that Ashley was pregnant and her tits had increased in size even more, seeing her walk around in that revealing dress was even more of a treat. She admired Ashley for how ballsy it was of her to just lower the straps of her dress, to expose her naked tits to the cool night’s breeze. Yet Meg almost lost it when she saw the milk that she craved so much, just spraying on the ground mere inches away from her. Barely able to resist the temptation of milking Ashley right there and then, Meg was forced to start fondling Nigri’s tits and squeezing Barbara’s ass, to retain control over her ‘milky’ needs. She started sulking a little when she noticed that Ashley had covered up her naked bosom again, yet she retained a tiny sliver of hope that maybe after Barb and Jessica would be asleep, she would be allowed to treat herself to some Ashley breastfeeding-time once more. 

[Wait until you get a load of me!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddbb7nz-61ae6e0f-1d27-4b12-94ac-6411d44f929c.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRiYjduei02MWFlNmUwZi0xZDI3LTRiMTItOTRhYy02NDExZDQ0ZjkyOWMucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.UnRZ5ak6t9H97hnG2c-4wV6tEAqEsmuvpJZ_wi41DxU)

After a couple more minutes of drunkenly staggering onwards, they finally arrived at Ashley’s completely empty house. Burnie and his two sons had decided on a little camping trip to celebrate yet another successful RTX, so they had the house all for themselves. Greeting Jessica and Meg into her home like a proper host would, Ashley cursed under her breath when she forcefully dragged Barbara into the hallway of her house. The drunken blonde had knelt down in front of a hobo and was trying to get the zipper of his pants down, when her older friend ‘came to her rescue’ just in time. Ashley would have let Barbara have sex with the homeless man, and she probably would have masturbated to it as well from a safe distance - after alerting and calling over Jessica and Meg of course-, yet for tonight, Ashley had other plans for her out-of-control friend.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Meg were busy freshening themselves up in Ashley’s bathroom. Whereas Nigri had been quite drunk and silly before, the moment she entered Ashley’s house, she was completely sober. “You sober up quickly Jess.” mentioned Meg, while she put her phone in her purse. Said purse was filled to the brim however, and a couple condoms accidentally fell out of it, landing softly on the floor. “That’s because I wasn’t drunk, just tipsy at best. It takes a lot more booze than what we had tonight to get me wasted. Plus, I don’t fuck well when I’m drunk. Are those your condoms by the way?” asked Nigri as she tidied up her hair. “Nah, those are Gavin’s. They don’t fit me, obviously. Why did you act like you were drunk then for the past couple hours? And do you think there will be any sex tonight?” replied Meg, who was only half-interested in hearing what Nigri had to say while she picked up the condoms. She was too busy thinking about all the dirty and humiliating footage she had taken of drunken Barbara with her phone throughout the entire evening. She had never liked the blonde and that would probably never change, and considering that those feelings were very mutual, it couldn’t hurt to have some blackmail material on her, just in case.

“Right yeah, that’s what I thought. Wouldn’t have made sense otherwise. And it’s just more fun to mess around with Barbara if she thinks you’re drunk as well. Plus, it makes it that much easier to grope her and get her to spill all her dirty little secrets, if you act all drunken buddy-buddy with her. And I think so yeah. Have you seen how hard Ashley was checking out Barbara? We’ll definitely get some tonight. She was walking with her tits out in public for fuck sake. I think we’re all gonna’ get it so hard tonight, that we’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow. We might even get to cum on Barb’s face if she’s fast asleep.” told Nigri, who was becoming more excited by the minute, looking forward to all the fun that was still to happen that night. 

Meg felt kinda’ dumb for not having noticed that Jessica had been faking her drunkenness, although nobody had realised that Meg had done the same thing. Pretending to drink as much as Barbara, Meg occasionally brought her drink along with her when she went to the club’s bathroom and just emptied most of her glass into one of the toilets. And seeing as she went to the bathroom quite a lot to ‘rub one out’, so that nobody would notice her horniness through her way too thin and tight dress, a considerable amount of booze ended up in the toilets that night.

Just when Meg was about to ask Jessica what dirty secrets Barbara had told her that night, both slutty cosplayers were startled by the sound of glass shattering on the floor downstairs. Nigri raced down the stairs to see if Barbara hadn’t hurt herself or Ashley, seeing as she was still hammered and clumsy from drinking all those cocktails. Meg, however, just casually descended down the stairs, hoping that Barb had broken something very expensive.

“Oh fuck” uttered Nigri, as she quickly put together what had just transpired in the living room. Barb’s dress was halfway down, with her black top lying discarded on the floor a couple inches away from where she was sitting. Ashley probably didn’t have much trouble undressing her, as Barbara was surely horny and willing enough for some girl-on-girl action. Yet the rapid rate at which her naked chest heaved up and down was more a sign of distress and shock than willingness to get dirty. Looking away from Barb’s medium-sized and porcelain-coloured breasts towards her shaking extended index finger, which was pointing towards Ashley, Jessica understood right away why Barb was sitting scared on the floor with a broken vase next to her. In all honesty, Jessica actually thought that Barb had taken it rather well. It wasn’t every day that your closest friends revealed something so mind-blowing to you after all.

Ashley was standing completely naked and in a threatening manner over the terrified blonde, both her 8-months pregnant belly and her magnificent milk-leaking tits thrust forward, giving her friends an example of how a perfect pregnant woman looked like. There was however another part of Ashley’s body which was thrusting forward, which was also the reason for Barb’s current disturbed state. Fourteen inches of thick and uncut cock was being pointed towards Barbara, who visibly recoiled under its menacing appearance. It was covered with large veins, adding to its already imposing look, with precum spilling out of the tip of Ashley’s monster-shlong and landing onto Barb’s legs, at the same rate as milk was leaking from her hard nipples.

Jessica had already seen and felt Ashley’s dick countless times before, yet it had been a while since she had seen it so grimy and unwashed. _“How busy is she with her pregnancy and her lactating tits if she can’t wash her dick properly?”_ thought Nigri as she noticed Barbara’s gaze going down a little to fearfully marvel at the size of Ashley’s nutsack. Ashley’s balls being the size of lemons, they were dangling idly underneath her impressive cock, with small droplets of sweat already dripping down from it on the floor.

“What’s the matter Barb? I thought you were a cock-fanatic? And now that you have such an amazing one right in front of you, you’re too scared to touch it? Seems you were just pathetic bluster after all!” said Ashley with a grin on her face, which elicited a delighted snicker from Meg. “Wh-wh-wha…” stuttered Barbara, who was still too mindstruck to form complete sentences. “Yeah yeah, get on with it. We’re wasting valuable time which we could use for fucking, after all! We’re all three futanaris, hermaphrodites if you prefer the non-weaboo version. Come on, show her.” instructed Ashley to Nigri and Meg, once she saw Barbara’s questioning look towards the two women standing behind her.

Jessica took off her shirt and bra in a flash, freeing her huge tits and showing everybody that her nipples were already rock hard from looking at Ashley and Barbara. Running her hands from her round, large tits, down her toned stomach, all the way towards the zipper of her pants, Jessica gleefully revealed her own package to Barbara once she took off her jeans. Barb - being a true cock-connoisseur - correctly surmised that Nigri’s dick was around twelve inches long, two inches smaller than Ashley’s fourteen-inch cock. Whereas Ashley’s member was ‘just’ thick, Jessica’s was downright girthy. The size and heaviness of it made Jessica’s dick point downwards quite a bit, which caused some of her precum to land onto Barb’s still tense face. Jessica’s balls were also larger than Ashley’s, seeing as her vein-covered nutsack consisted of two balls the size of nectarines. Seeing Barbara’s nipples harden as she was checking out her very well-proportioned nuts, Jessica started feeling quite prideful and grinned like an idiot, which resulted in even more precum dripping on Barb’s face.

Feeling that Barbara was checking her out a little too long, Nigri glanced towards Meg to see why Barb wasn’t busy checking her out as well. Turned out that Meg was still fully clothed and with a rather shy expression on her face. Giving her coy friend a small encouraging nudge, Jessica eventually got Meg to strip as well, even though judging from the heavy sigh she emitted, she wasn’t very enthusiastic about it. Taking off her necklace and her glasses first, Meg then very slowly pulled her dress up all the way above her head. Standing completely naked like her other friends, Meg bent over slightly and was about to take off her boots when she heard Barbara ask “Is that it?”. It referring to Meg’s small dick, which didn’t stand a chance to compete with the monster dicks her other two futa friends were sporting.

Her face turning red instantly from rage and shame, Meg was about to go off at Barbara and slap her in the face for her demeaning stupid question, but was restrained just in time by Jessica. “Don’t think that that small baby-dick is all that Meg has to offer. She just needs some.... encouragement for her dick to reach full mast. Anal encouragement to be precise. Show her, Jess.” explained Ashley, who had been jerking herself off the moment her two friends had started to strip right in front of her and Barbara. Nigri, eager to show Barb what Ashley had meant, immediately shoved a finger inside Meg’s butthole. Meg, gasping from the sudden anal penetration, immediately started moaning, as her dick started growing larger with every second, eventually ending at an impressive eleven inches. “How about this, you cunt? Haven’t had many cocks of this size inside your slutty little pussy before, have you?” snarled Meg, who was trying to provoke Barb to start a fight with her.

Barbara however hadn’t heard a word of what Meg had said, seeing as she was way too busy checking out Meg’s balls to see how they compared to Ashley’s and Nigri’s. Meg’s nuts being the size of limes, they suffered the same issue as her erect cock: very impressive and mouth-watering normally, but way less significant when compared to the cocks and balls of her two futa friends. Meg had always been super envious of Nigri’s and Ashley’s impressive breasts, so when she realised that her large cock and big balls were actually smaller than theirs as well, she had blown a gasket as she had yet another one of her jealous fits. That hadn’t lasted very long however, on account of Ashley and Jessica stuffing her mouth and pussy with their cocks and straight-up banging any sense of childish jealousy out of her mind.

“Having a ‘normal’ women involved in our gangbang sessions will be fun, but I’d much prefer it if you’d clean your dick first before you shove it in me.” declared Nigri, as she shot a distasteful glare towards Ashley’s dick. “Yeah yeah, chill down. I’m on it already.” replied Ashley, who had just grabbed the back of Barbara’s head with one hand, while she was rubbing her cockhead with her other hand against Barb’s plump lips. Noticing that Barbara was still too freaked-out to start blowing her willingly, Ashley gave Barb’s hair a quick but hard yank. Once Barb opened her mouth to cry out in pain, Ashley immediately shoved her dirty huge dick inside the blonde’s mouth. Savouring the moment of having her dick inside Barb’s mouth for the first time, she explored the entirety of Barbara’s mouth with her thick cockhead. “Oh fuck yeaaah. You got no idea how long I waited to feel your big dick-sucking lips on my shaft!” moaned Ashley, as she started to slowly bob Barbara’s head up and down her dick.

Something felt off though, and Ashley quickly figured out what it was. Barb, as terrified as she had been the last couple minutes, had a parched mouth as a result of it. Ashley, not wanting her first blowjob with Barbara to be so unsatisfying, pulled her dick out of the blonde’s abused mouth and started spraying milk all over her erect and throbbing cock. Wanting her dick to be as wet as possible once she’d shove it back into Barbara’s mouth, Ashley asked Nigri and Meg to rub their cockheads all over her dick as well. In mere moments, Ashley’s dick looked shiny and slick, as a moist milk and precum coating had been thoroughly applied to it. Meg looked on quite jealous, as she saw Ashley’s milk-coated cock disappear into Barb’s mouth once more, with this time Nigri holding Barb’s mouth open.

Going slow at first and passionately running her hand through Barb’s hair, Ashley very quickly couldn’t resist Barb’s famous DSL’s any longer. Grabbing hold of Barbara’s head with both her hands, Ashley started thrusting her huge dick inside the blonde’s mouth harder and faster. Her entire cock tingling every time the tip of her cock rubbed against the back of Barb’s throat, Ashley’s moans started growing louder as she kept mercilessly throatfucking the overwhelmed blonde bombshell. Barb was a certified professional cocksucker, with countless dicks of varying shapes and sizes behind her blowjob-belt, yet she clearly had met her match in Ashley’s penis. Loudly gurgling while she was choking on the over-sized cock, Barb tried to focus on breathing through her nose as Ashley kept thrusting her cock deeper and deeper down Barb’s throat. Her ruined make-up already running down her cheeks, Barbara started to tear up, as she winced every time Ashley’s large balls hit her hard against her chin with each forceful thrust. Tasting her own salty tears on Ashley’s dick, the only comfort Barb had right there and then was the delicious lingering taste of Ashley’s yummy milk, which her dick was still coated in. Desperately swirling her tongue around Ashley’s thrusting shaft, to taste as much of her sweet milk as possible, Barb was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy, her arms soon swinging limply and useless besides her body.

[Barbara choking on Ashley’s cock (download link)](https://mega.nz/#!2e5VnKjT!Xg6HWyCJ2AwoPq2HcEQCvP93rO21z3bWPWY9V2SkGmY)

The two women behind her hadn’t been waiting idly for their turn to violate the spunky blonde as well. Standing upright and with their eyes fixed on Ashley violating Barbara’s mouth and with their hands stroking each other’s dicks, their breathing had become quite laboured as well. Especially Nigri was having a hard time, as she was panting like crazy and thrusting her cock back and forth, with Meg having to try extra hard to keep her hand gripped around Nigri’s broad and fat dick. Meg was also clearly enjoying Barb’s rough treatment by Ashley, as both her nipples and cock were standing to full attention, both her dick and pussy leaking liquids nonstop. Meg had another reason to enjoy the current situation however. She very quickly experienced first-hand that both Jessica and Ashley could get quite...rough while they were fucking. Seeing as Meg had the smallest dick of the group, she was often subjected to some very hardcore fucking, which resulted in her barely being able to walk or even speak the next couple days. It was a good thing that Gavin was away a lot, so that her pussy had enough time to fully recuperate again. One time, she, Jessica and Ashley had been fucking each other daily for one entire week, and when Gavin came back the next Monday, she barely felt anything as he kept pumping his dick inside her abused and stretched-out cunt. So with the prospect of dickless Barbara probably receiving all the hardest abuse from now on, it was no surprise then that Meg was feeling extremely joyful and relieved.

Barb had clearly met her match, yet she was still a very experienced and lust-driven slut. Having her dick in between Barb’s amazing lips and deep in her well-trained mouth and throat, Ashley started experiencing tiny orgasms with every thrust. Both her balls, pussy and cock were aching for a release and Ashley was more than impressed with Barbara, seeing as she had managed to stay conscious throughout such an exhausting and intense ordeal. The blonde clearly had exceptional skill and expertise with blowing cock, Ashley gladly had to admit that fact. Trying her best to regain control over her lust to enjoy facefucking Barbara for as long as possible, it almost looked like Ashley was about to go on for a little while longer, when Barb suddenly launched a tiny yet super effective counter-attack. Having regained a little strength in her arms and with her slut-instincts having momentarily taken control over her mind and body, Barb’s hand effortlessly found and cupped Ashley’s balls. Caressing Ashley’s nutsack with her slender fingers for a couple seconds, she then gave it a hard squeeze, which made Ashley’s cock erupt down her throat instantly. “OH FUCK YES!” screamed Ashley, startling both Nigri and Meg enough to interrupt their mutual handjobs.

Nigri licking her lips and Meg greedily sucking Jessica’s precum from her fingers, the both of them watched with tingling cocks as Ashley unleashed stream after stream of hot, thick cum down Barbara’s throat. An expert on tasting and swallowing cum, Barb enjoyed how sweet Ashley’s cum tasted, almost as sweet as her milk, yet there was simply no end in sight to the torrent of warm sperm being unloaded down her throat. Trying her best to swallow it all - bulges were visible in her throat every time she gulped down a large amount of Ashley’s sperm- Barb felt defeated when she felt cum snorting out her nose and trickling out the corners of her mouth. It was the first ever load which she didn’t manage to swallow completely, and Barbara’s heart sunk a little as she considered it a disgraceful blemish on her now no longer perfect track-record of swallowing loads.

Once Ashley finally removed her still hard cock from Barbara’s mouth, the abused blonde spilled more cum on the floor as she desperately tried to fill her lungs with air again. Her face mere inches away from the cumpuddle on the floor, Barb suddenly felt her face being shoved right into it, as Meg had forcefully slapped down her hard cock on the back of her head. “You only get to taste my cock if you lick all of that up right away! Don’t you realise how much delicious sperm you’re wasting, you dumb cow?!” ordered Meg, who was now using her right foot to shove Barb’s face into the puddle of spilt cum. Not wanting in the slightest to sample Meg’s cock right after her ordeal with Ashley’s cock, Barb nevertheless slurped, licked and sucked all of the cum she had spilled earlier, with Ashley spraying some of her milk into it as a reward for such an amazing blowjob. Barb knew that Meg would treat her rougher than Ashley had done, so she wasn’t looking forward to giving Meg more reasons to get even angrier with her.

Not that it mattered much to Meg. She finally had a semi-legit way to really give it to Barbara and introduce her to some suffering, so no way in hell was she going to let this golden opportunity slip away. Barb was barely done cleaning all the cum from the floor, when Meg was already trying to force her big cock into her hated rival’s mouth. Her dick having received its own milk-coating from Ashley, it slid in smoothly into Barb’s mouth, her saliva and Ashley’s cum providing her with even more lube to throatfuck the whimpering, perverted Canadian. Whereas Ashley had been rough with Barbara, Meg was treating her truly harshly. Pulling Barb by her hair onto her throbbing cock until her nose hit Meg’s pubes, spitting on her face, flicking her against her forehead with her thumb and index finger and even dragging her sweaty ballsack all over Barb’s face during the few rare moments where she was allowed a couple precious seconds of reprieve. Nigri considered it to be a little too much, yet she never stopped jerking off, while Ashley was already trying to get hard again by fondling and caressing her own balls.

[Meg’s having her fun (download link)](https://mega.nz/#!2HoR2YRK!SJbr90kBb4zG0JQWzjJ7TkYq-AYoyfOVgTbDTeXECQ8)

It took Meg only a couple minutes to make Barb’s face look like an absolute mess. Covered in Meg’s spit, precum and the sweat from her balls, seeing Barb’s normally pretty and attractive face so tarnished and dirtied made Meg lose control and go into a total sexual overdrive. Ramming her cock into Barb’s mouth and squeezing her nose tight with her fingers, Meg’s entire body shivered and shook as she felt Barbara choking on her throbbing member. Imagining that she was raping Barbara’s mouth in front of cameras and an audience during RTX or an RT-livestream, Meg felt her balls starting to clench at the same time she noticed Barb’s eyes started to roll into the back of her head. Grinning deviously, Meg shoved Barb’s face against her crotch again and started to empty her balls into a barely conscious Barb’s throat. Meg had already jerked off multiple times in the club’s bathroom that night, and she was known to shoot the smallest loads of all three futa sluts, yet what her cumshots lacked in amount of cum, they more than made up for it in thickness.

Multiple ropes of very thick sperm were being shot directly from the tip of Meg’s cock, into Barb’s defenceless throat. Barely able to stay conscious, there was no way she could swallow Meg’s chunky load without some ‘assistance’. She got her help in the form of Meg’s dick just thrusting and pushing all the cum straight down her gullet, never once leaving Barb’s mouth, as it was the only thing that kept her cum from spilling out. Bending Barb’s head back a little, to make her cum flow down easier, Meg kept plugging up Barb’s mouth and shoving her cum down her throat with her dick, for what felt like an eternity for poor Barbara. Meg’s attempt to make sure that Barbara wouldn’t spill a single drop from her cum was taking so long, that both Ashley and Nigri had stopped jerking off and were actually having a small chat with one another.

“See, it’s totally clean now! That girl’s mouth is just made to clean cocks with! Now you’ll let me fuck your tits right?” asked Ashley, while she was already busy fondling and groping Nigri’s ample chest. Nigri was just about to let Ashley fuck her tits, when she saw Meg finally pulling her dick out of Barb’s mouth. Seeing as Meg’s hard cock was the only thing that managed to keep Barb sitting upright, Barb fell on the floor with a loud **thud** the moment she lost ‘her support’. Cleaning her drenched cockhead with Barb’s hair, Meg squeezed and pulled on one of Barb’s nipples while she said “It’s a shame your precious fans can’t see you right now, princess. Your undeserved position as RT’s poster girl wouldn’t last long if that was the case!”. Stepping away from Barb’s heavily shaking body, Meg joined Ashley and told Nigri “She’s all yours”.

“Myeah, what’s left of her more like it. Jesus, she needs to last throughout the entire night you know!” mentioned Nigri as she checked out Barbara’s shivering form with a disapproving look. Slapping Barb fully awake and conscious again with the back of her hand, she slowly lifted up Barb’s face and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Tasting both Meg’s and Ashley’s cum as she tongue kissed Barbara, Nigri’s overstimulated fat cock was prodding against Barbara’s stomach, raring to violate and drop a huge load down Barb’s throat as well. “You up for desserts?” joked Nigri, as she slowly but surely pushed her extra thick cock down Barbara’s mouth. Barb, feeling her mouth stretch and her jaw hurt like crazy, would normally not be able to take Jessica’s huge shaft down her mouth, yet Meg and Ashley had ‘loosened her up’ just the right amount.

As Jessica slowly started to wiggle her dick in and out Barb’s mouth, Meg was sucking milk from Ashley’s nipples as if her life depended on it. Squeezing and massaging Ashley’s heavy tits with both her hands and having both her nipples in her mouth, Meg was treated to an excessive amount of the creamy milk she so much desired. Ashley was half-mast from Meg milking her in such a lewd and wild manner, yet becoming completely hard again would require some more intensive action. Gently shoving Meg’s face backwards a bit, she then put a hand on Meg’s red hair and forced her down on her knees. Wiggling her half-erect cock in front of her friend’s face, Ashley was soon being treated to a sloppy blowjob, while Meg’s fingers also expertly caressed and stimulated her large balls.

Nigri’s blowjob went a little different than the two previous ones. Instead of just force-fucking Barb’s face without a care for her feelings, Jessica was more focused on ordering Barb around. Catching on quite quickly that Nigri was in a dominant mood and that her jaw couldn’t take much more abuse of Nigri’s humongous cock, Barb decided to try to play the willing and loyal slut. With the sound of Ashley sucking milk from her own tits and Meg slurping on Ashley’s stiffening cock, Barb obediently carried out Nigri’s latest order. Kissing, slurping and doing some wild ball-gobbling, Barb made sure that every spot on Nigri’s huge and veiny balls was covered in a wet and glistening saliva-coating. Her tongue darting quickly over every vein which dotted Nigri’s heavy, swinging ballsack, Barbara had also started working some of her magic on the lower half of Jessica’s fat dong with both her hands. Using every skill and ounce of experience she had gained pleasuring cocks in her entire life so far, Barbara felt a little prideful as she heard Nigri moaning heavily, while strand after strand of sticky precum kept being spilled all over Barb’s forehead.

“Give the tip of my fat cock some love, Barb. Pretend it’s Trevor and show me what you’re truly capable of!” ordered Nigri, who was staring at Barbara’s face so fiercely, that Barb shrunk away a little from her friend’s intense and piercing look. Still, feeling like she was personally challenged and with her reputation as a master-slut at stake, Barbara obeyed Nigri’s order to the letter. Giving Nigri’s balls one last playful lick, Barb peeled back Nigri’s foreskin until her tip was completely uncovered, and started making out passionately with Nigri’s engorged cockhead. It smelled a little musky, but Barb was used to dealing with so much worse. Giving Nigri’s cockhead a couple intense flicks and getting a proper taste of her precum in the process, Barb continued to carry out Nigri’s wishes by smooching and covering the tip of Jessica’s dick with what remained of her lipstick. Having your cock in between Barb’s amazing cocksucking lips was definitely mindblowing, but having your cockhead engulfed by her thick lips and feeling them press against your sensitive tip was an entirely different sensation. A sensation which was slowly starting to overwhelm the busty cosplayer, whose legs started to wobble as she kept sweating profusely all over her body.

Nigri gasped as Barbara suddenly started exploring the inside of Jessica’s urethra with her tongue. The entirely new sensation took Nigri by surprise, as her dominant demeanour was momentarily replaced by continuous pleasured moaning instead. “F-fuck, neither Meg or Ashley ever did something like that before. Feels fucking great!” muttered Nigri under her breath, as Barb kept pushing her tongue even deeper inside Nigri’s dick. “You want me to finger it?” was Barb’s question, who had temporarily forgotten the fucked up situation she was in. “Y-yes, and lick my entire shaft as well. And make sure to suck as hard as you can on my cockhead when I tell you too, I’m getting close.”

Feeling satisfied with Nigri’s answer and also rather prideful about the fact that she could barely handle Barb’s expert cocksucking skills, Barb slowly inserted her right index finger in Nigri’s dick and gently proceeded to finger it. It drenched both her right hand and eventually her entire arm in Nigri’s precum, yet Barb had no time to be bothered by it or to lap it all up, as she was intensely running her tongue up and down the entire length of Nigri’s bulging shaft, occasionally planting kisses on the large veins which dotted it. Ashley, who had still been half-mast as Meg was blowing her, suddenly got fully erect as she witnessed the lewd treatment Barb was giving to Nigri. She actually got fully hard so quickly and suddenly, that it caught Meg by surprise, who started to cough heavily when Ashley’s long dick abruptly pressed against the back of her throat.

Her balls, cockhead and the complete underside of her cock dripping and covered with Barb’s saliva and her own precum, Nigri was having the time of her life as she kept getting serviced by what she considered to be the best cocksucker she had ever met so far. Barb had started tugging on Nigri’s meaty dick with her one remaining free hand, and combined with the fact that Barb’s nose regularly brushed up against the bottom of her dick and its veins while she licked it, Jessica had entered a state of pure bliss. She was so caught up in enjoying Barb’s cock-treatment, that she was mere seconds away from cumming, when she suddenly blurted out to Barb that she had to finish her off. Squeezing and gripping her own dick with both her hands as hard as she could to limit its blood flow in a desperate attempt to postpone her ejaculation, Nigri was able to buy Barbara a couple more precious seconds, which was all the blonde sexual expert needed.

[Barb’s getting into it (download link)](https://mega.nz/#!ffJGzY4J!BMWTCKbCKGBxrIruh3i0YF1y3-YFR5AeeBN-Cbt6nrE)

Shoving a quarter of Nigri’s dick down her mouth and furiously bobbing her head up and down it, saliva and precum flying all around them in the process, Barb tightened her mouth around Jessica’s penis as hard as she could, treating her to one of her patented and famous blowjob-techniques, called the “Vacuum Suck”. Leaning heavily against one of Ashley’s cabinets to make sure that she wouldn’t fall down onto the floor, Jessica lost all control over her own cock and just started blasting the inside of Barb’s mouth and her throat with an ungodly amount of hot cum. To Barb’s credit, she did manage to swallow down seven jets of Nigri’s sperm, yet her entire face was drenched with the remaining ten ropes of cum when Barbara let Jessica’s cock fall out of her mouth. It was either that or her mouth bursting with Jessica’s tasty spunk. She didn’t have much time to properly savour its taste, seeing as all her focus had to go to simply enduring Nigri’s monster-cumshot, yet from the seven strands of cum she did manage to swallow, she had to conclude that Nigri’s cum was the yummiest out of all three the futa sluts. It might have even been the best cum she ever tasted, period.

Apparently both Meg and Ashley shared that sentiment as well, because the moment Nigri’s dick stopped throbbing and thrusting forward as it shot out rope after rope of creamy cum, the both of them started to greedily lick up said sperm of Barb’s face. Her entire face and big portions of her hair just covered in sperm - and temporarily blinded as she managed to close her eyes in time but her eyelids were still splattered with Jessica’s seed - Barbara couldn’t do anything but sit there motionlessly, as her face was slowly being cleaned by her other two friends. She did stick out her tongue to catch and savour multiple gobs of cum, which dripped down from her nose and upper lip, but after her third helping of the delicious liquid, Barb suddenly felt someone else their tongue brush up against hers. A heavily turned on Ashley had started to suck on Barb’s extended and cum-covered tongue, and in no time flat, the two beauties were heavily making out and sticking their tongues down each other’s mouth. Ashley’s face ended up being smeared by Nigri’s cum as well, while she and Barb were tongue-kissing. She also occasionally licked up a big amount of Jessica’s sperm off Barb’s face, to passionately exchange-feed it to the cum-covered blonde when they continued with their sloppy French kiss. Suffice it to say, Nigri got hard again almost immediately when she saw such an erotic sight happening right in front of her.

Having had her fill of Nigri’s cum, Meg nibbled a couple seconds on Jessica’s cockhead to get any leftover-cum out of it, and then stood beside her busty friend to watch the cum-covered making-out which was still happening. “You know, slapping Barbara with my cock was really satisfying. I really felt like I was in control, and it probably turned on that sub-slut as well. Why don’t you give it a try?” whispered Meg into Nigri’s ears, the latter still too high on her latest massive cumshot to notice the deviousness in Meg’s tone. “Sure thing, sounds like fun!” replied Jessica, who grabbed hold of her hard cock with both her hands and took up a slapping position. Having explored each other’s cumstained mouths to their heart's content, Ashley and Barbara were both heavily panting when they finally separated their tongues from each other. Barb still had some cum hanging on her face and in her hair in a couple spots, yet most of Nigri’s load had been ‘cleaned up’ by Meg and especially by Ashley, who emitted a little **_urp_** as she stood up again. Still looking at Ashley when she heard Nigri say “Hey Barb, heads up!”, Barbara was hit hard on her right cheek by the full force of Nigri’s dick, when she turned around to see what her friend was talking about.

Decked by Nigri’s massive cock, Barb was sprawled out onto the floor, her right cheek already looking quite red and pretty swollen as tears were rolling out her eyes. With Meg snickering in the background and Ashley just casually smacking her lips in the background, Nigri immediately knelt down next to Barbara and tried her best to console her. “Well, any more blowjobs will be out of the question for a while it seems. Can’t risk stuffing a jaw **that** dislocated with cock so soon after all.” mentioned Ashley as she did a couple stretches with both her body **and** her dick. The real fucking was about to start after all.

Still weeping softly and caressing her hurt cheek as Nigri apologized for the millionth time, Barb suddenly felt somebody tugging at her right foot. Ashley had grabbed hold of Barbara’s foot, to pull the mentally - and physically - scarred blonde towards her. Her sight kinda’ blurry because of her tears, Barbara could just make out Ashley’s blurred form, as she spread open Barb’s legs and crawled closer towards her. Barb didn’t even need to see Ashley’s face to know what she was planning on doing with her.

“You can’t be serious, right?! There’s no way I’m letting you stick that monstercock inside me!” blurted out Barbara, who was scared out of her mind when she thought about the damage Ashley’s cock would do to her precious and top-quality pussy. “Really? Barbara the cock-queen refusing to have a huge cock shoved all the way against her womb? When did you become such a boring prude?” asked Ashley, who had thought that at this point, Barb would be jumping at the opportunity to have Ashley’s cock inside of her. “Since I realised that I won’t be able to feel any other cock going in my pussy again, if you stretch it out with that crazy thing of yours! Trevor would be so turned off if I had a loose hole for a pussy!” reasoned Barbara while nervously eyeing Ashley, who was already prodding Barb’s pussylips with her thick wet cockhead.

“Still thinking about your boyfriend’s small penis while you technically could have sex with our three huge dicks on a daily basis? It’s like I don’t know you anymore Babs. Don’t worry though, we’ll take good care of all your sexual needs from now on. Besides, it’s not as if you have any say in this.” finished Ashley, who followed up her definitive statement by finally shoving half her erect cock in Barb’s defenceless and wet pussy. Whereas Ashley moaned in pure pleasure while she penetrated Barb’s surprisingly tight pussy, Barbara yelped and started sobbing much harder, as she felt Ashley’s large cock slowly making its way towards her cervix.

Barb didn’t totally hate Ashley’s cock completely filling up her cunt and slowly stretching it out, yet the realisation that there would be two more futa sluts who wanted to violently bang her, and that all three would not be satisfied with cumming inside her just once, was the reason she couldn’t fully enjoy it. Her experienced pussy could take some abuse, but a prolonged heavy pounding by such huge and long cocks would irreversibly mess it up for sure. Add to all that the fact that Barbara was ovulating that day as well, and that her three ‘friends’ would much more prefer cumming inside her than outside, she had every right to be terribly afraid.

Barb’s pussy wasn’t sufficiently wet enough yet for Ashley to properly thrust her big cock in and out of it at the pace she wanted to, yet with the amount of milk that was leaking from her jiggling tits and landing directly onto Barbara’s crotch, Barbara’s pussy quickly got drenched enough for Ashley to pick up the pace. As Ashley slowly started to hump Barbara faster and harder, their other two companions didn’t sit still either. Nigri was raring to pound Barb’s pussy as well, yet Meg’s mind was filled with a little more malice...

Feeling the urge to record more footage of a suffering Barb to enjoy and perhaps blackmail her with later on, Meg casually mentioned to Jessica that she was going to grab something from the bathroom. Jessica however, was way cleverer than Meg gave her credit for, seeing as she immediately grabbed Meg’s right arm and stopped her in her tracks. “Sometimes mentally saved memories are much better than digital ones, don’t you agree? Besides, we’ll get to fuck Barbara plenty more times in the near future. An insatiable little cockslut like her can’t resist wanting cocks like ours again, after she had a good first taste.” said Nigri, with a decent amount of alarming threat woven into her voice. Immediately getting Jessica’s barely veiled threat, Meg relented and pouted as she saw Ashley press her pregnant belly against Barb’s stomach to penetrate her even deeper.

Trying to lighten the heavy mood between the both of them, Nigri squeezed Meg’s belly a couple times and grinned as she saw Meg’s eyebrows twitch in frustration. “Seems like somebody got a little lazy and chubby from her comfortable Patreon job.” teased Jessica, as she started to rub and squeeze Meg’s thighs and tits as well. “Or maybe, just maybe, that person gained a little weight because certain people have been unloading massive amounts of cum down her throat on a weekly basis. Ever thought about that?” snapped Meg, as she moved away from her incredibly fit friend. She had been very irritated lately about her recent ‘gains’, and she could definitely do without Jessica reminding her about it again.

Standing over the teary-eyed Barbara, whose entire body rocked back and forth with every powerful thrust of Ashley’s penis, Meg started to slowly massage her asscheeks with one hand, while she gently rubbed and teased her own cockhead with her left index-finger. Finally making precum appear, after teasing her peach-shaped asscheeks and the tip of her cock for a little while longer, Meg squatted down and wiggled her cock up and down above Barb’s moving head. Splattering some big sticky droplets of precum on Barb’s grimacing face until she considered it sufficiently drenched, Meg leaned forward and squatted down some more, until both her crotch and balls were pressed against Barb’s moist face. Slowly spreading out her spilled precum and the sweat of her balls all over Barb’s face as she grinded her lower body left and right, Meg softly moaned every time Barbara’s nose poked against her wet pussy. Wanting to appease Meg, whom she considered to be the most dangerous of all three her cock-blessed friends, Barbara licked Meg’s salty-tasting balls every time they appeared over her lips.

Seeing Barb giving Meg’s balls a half-hearted cleaning made Ashley pause her brutal fucking. “Come on Barb, we all know you like salty big nuts, so why don’t you put some effort into it?” teased Ashley, whose cockhead was now slowly prodding against Barbara’s battered cervix. Barbara obeyed Ashley’s command immediately, as she was now treating Meg’s nuts to some proper gobbling and slurping. Feeling Barb’s tongue dart and swirl around her left nut, Meg’s cock was now standing to full attention as she hastily tried to balance herself by placing her hands firmly on her bent knees. Ashley actually used the little break to catch her breath and regain her stamina. Fucking so intensely definitely took a lot of her energy, and seeing as she was already in the last stage of her pregnancy, Ashley got tired three times as quickly than she used to in the past. Still, kissing the entrance of Barbara’s womb with the tip of her dick felt fucking amazing, so Ashley resumed her violent thrusting after she had barely stopped panting.

Ashley’s abrupt thrusting had pushed Barb’s body a little bit more underneath Meg’s squatting body, who gasped as she suddenly felt Barb’s nose brush up against her asscheeks. “Hmm, gotten a little tired of my balls, eh Barb? Well sure, I’ll give you permission to eat out my ass, but you better do a good job at it! If it’s as crummy as your puns, you’ll be feeling the consequences when it’s my turn to punish that filthy little cunt of yours!” warned Meg, whose entire body started shivering when she felt Barbara spread open her buttcheeks for proper access to Meg’s butthole. Moaning loudly as her butthole was getting licked by Barbara, Meg pushed her ass down against Barb’s face some more, signalling Barb to cut the foreplay and get straight to business instead. Hating herself for starting to moan extra hard the moment Barbara had stuck her tongue down her anus, Meg grabbed hold of her erect cock with both her hands, leaned forward a bit with her upper body and then plugged up her mouth with her own dick.

“Ah come on Meg, self-service, really? I could have really used a blowjob here!” whined Jessica, who kinda’ felt left out. Quickly flipping her stacked friend ‘the finger’, Meg just happily kept on sucking on her own cockhead, as her hands rapidly rubbed and stroked her fleshy large shaft. “Just use my tits Jess, but don’t cum though. I want Barb’s pussy to be filled to the brim with our sperm tonight.” offered Ashley, who slowed down the pace at which she was thrusting inside Barb to press her tits together. Giddy like a little kid, Jessica immediately shoved her huge cock in between Ashley’s massive tits, her crotch getting drenched with Ashley’s milk in a matter of seconds.

Getting fucked at a slower pace gave Barbara some precious seconds to recuperate, which was a blessing to her, as her pussy was aching quite a bit at this point. Even her head was in need of a little break, as rimming Meg’s asshole and barely being able to breathe properly for so long, had made her extremely dizzy and lightheaded. Regularly licking the tip of Nigri’s dick every time it reached her mouth, Ashley felt that she was getting close to unloading her second cumshot of the day. Even though Barbara wasn’t 100% into it, her pussy had started clenching around Ashley’s dick like crazy since the last two minutes, and it had been a while since Ashley had such a tight little cunt to shove her dick in after all. Licking up a particularly large drop of precum of the tip of Nigri’s cock, Ashley announced her impending cumshot as she suddenly started thrusting harder and faster again.

Nigri was too focused on titfucking Ashley’s amazing milk-filled jugs to hear her announcement, while Meg was way too busy blowing herself to pay attention to anything else. The only one who heard ‘the news’ was Barbara, who was fucking terrified. She tried to shove Meg’s big bubble butt off her face to tell Ashley that she was definitely, no way in hell, allowed to cum inside of her. Meg’s butt didn’t budge one bit however, so Barbara was forced to desperately mumble a couple incomprehensible words against Meg’s butthole. “Sounds like Barbara’s trying to say something.” mentioned Nigri, who had stopped fucking Ashley’s tits, as the pregnant blonde was just thrusting way too fast to properly have her tits fucked. Meg, whose tits were jiggling like crazy as she was blowing the everloving fuck out of her own cock, barely had enough awareness of what was going on around and beneath her, to press down her ass hard against Barb’s face, which immediately shut her up.

With Barbara unable to protest or even say anything, all that could be heard in the room as Ashley unloaded her balls deep inside Barb’s cunt, was Ashley’s almost deafening moaning, a muffled scream coming from underneath Meg’s ass, and loud slurping sounds coming from Meg’s mouth, who was rapidly approaching her own orgasm. Squirting juices from her pussy and blasting an almost endless amount of cum directly into Barbara’s womb, Ashley quickly took one of her nipples in her own mouth and started sucking down hard on it to maximize and prolong her orgasm even more.

Barbara’s legs stretching out and her toes twitching as Ashley kept filling her up with hot cum, the rest of her body lay limp as she had no choice but to accept her own womb slowly being filled up with her friend’s seed. As Ashley’s balls kept pumping cum through her dick, Meg had started filling her own throat with her own cum, yet she actually tried her best to swallow as little of it as she could. Her cheeks slowly bulged as she kept most of her load inside her mouth, her dick throbbing hard and her hands shaking heavily as her ejaculation was far from over. Her sweaty arched back shivering and her eyes closed as she thoroughly enjoyed every second of cumming in her own mouth, Meg looked to be in almost as much sexual bliss as Ashley, who had finally stopped ejaculating in Barb’s quivering pussy. Barbara had wanted nothing else but Ashley to cum outside of her, yet her own body had betrayed her as she had had a little orgasm while Ashley had been busy filling her up.

Her legs extremely wobbly and her cheeks bulging heavily as her mouth was filled to the brim with her own sperm, Meg slowly stood up to immediately kneel beside Barb’s face. Gasping for air as she was finally allowed to breathe normally again, Barb had barely enough air in her lungs to go on a tirade against Ashley, when she suddenly felt Meg’s lips on her own. Stunned as fuck, cause never in her life would she have expected Meg to willingly kiss her, Barbara thought “ _Of-fucking-course…_ ”, when Meg started to force-feed Barb a big mouthful of her cum.

“Shit, that’s fucking hot as fuck!” noticed Nigri, who was already rubbing her wet cockhead against Barb’s cum-leaking pussy. To penetrate a woman who had never experienced her girth before had always been hard, so now that she had the opportunity to use Ashley’s cum as lube to fuck Barbara more smoothly, she made sure to waste no time in getting ready. Experiencing difficulty in trying to swallow all of Meg’s thick cream, as multiple gobs of it were being swapped from one mouth to the other, Barb was about to punch Meg’s face when she felt Ashley restrain her arms. A gleeful Ashley watched as more and more of Meg’s load disappeared down Barb’s throat with each strained gulp, while Nigri had already prevented Ashley’s cum from spilling out of Barb’s cunt with the tip of her dick.

“Actually, once Meg’s done with that, can we put her on all fours? I’d love to take her doggy-style.” mentioned Nigri, who was nonchalantly stretching out the entrance of Barb’s pussy with her fat cockhead. Barely a minute later, Jessica was leaving handprints on Barb’s white juicy ass, as she spanked her cheeks every time she shoved her huge thick cock down Barbara’s pussy, which was starting to look quite red and sore at this point. An opportunity for Barbara to complain or tell her friends to not cum inside her anymore was asking too much, as both Ashley and Meg forced her to suck on their nuts and cocks while Nigri was taking her from behind. 

Her stomach filled with a thick and creamy helping of Meg’s cum, her pussy stretched out by Nigri’s bulky cock, and the smell of precum, cum and sweat stinging her nostrils as she was forced to service Meg and Ashley, Barb was soon feeling rather queasy. Ashley’s cock had already stretched her out considerably, yet it was barely enough to fit the entirety of Nigri’s cock inside her pussy. Luckily for her, Nigri realised that she shouldn’t get balls deep inside of Barbara during their first fuck session together. So right now, Barb was getting the ‘easy’ treatment. It definitely helped that Ashley’s cum made it easier for Nigri to slide her fat dick in and out Barbara’s cunt, yet Barbara also realised that with every thrust, Jessica was pushing more of Ashley’s cum directly towards, and into, her ovulating womb.

Barbara did have to rim Meg’s asshole again for her cock to become hard once more. If she wasn’t suffering as much right then, she probably would have found it hilarious; Meg not being able to ‘get it up’ and needing stimulation from her butthole and asscheeks to get her cock hard. She almost planned on biting Meg’s big asscheeks, yet she eventually decided against it. These three ‘friends’ of hers were more volatile than she at first realised and she didn’t want her torment to escalate any further. It wasn’t until Nigri started to put all her weight behind her thrusting, - making Barb’s arms give in and resulting in her face getting squished against the floor - that things started getting a little dicier. 

Glaring at both Ashley and Meg as her swollen cheek was being pressed against the floor, Barb finally decided on making a stand. “I’m not sucking anything anymore until you promise to not cum inside me anymore and end this fucking rapefest after each of you have blown your load one more time. I’m fucking ovulating for fuck sake!” stated Barbara, while Nigri was still happily humping her from behind and trusting that her companions would set the blonde slut straight. Not saying a single word, Ashley simply stood up, walked over towards Barbara, knelt down a little and then proceeded to slap some sense back into Barbara by repeatedly hitting the back of her head and her neck with the full force of her hard cock.

It stung like hell and it pushed Barbara’s sore cheek even harder against the floor, which made her cry again as the pain started overwhelming her. “Now you listen here, you little slut. You’ve slept around with countless men before and probably multiple times without any condoms, so you definitely know how to not get pregnant. There’s also such a thing as the morning-after pill, maybe you’ve heard of it? For crying out loud, you probably forgot all about it seeing as you were all boozed-up, but we saved your drunken ass multiple times tonight from having sex with fucking strangers! One of them was a hobo for fuck sake! They would have taken advantage of you and then ditched you somewhere without giving a fuck about what would happen to you next. At least with us you know that you should take a pill and that you’ll be in a safe place when you wake up again. And it actually wouldn’t be such a bad thing for you to get pregnant. Maybe then your tits would grow big enough so that you’re finally able to give us a proper titfuck.”

Meg nodded in agreement to Ashley’s harsh statement and added a little extra to it herself. “Yeah Barb, you’re bringing down the mood with your boring piddly shit. If you’re going to be like this during our next sessions, we should have picked Arryn instead of you. She’d probably appreciate all this way more than your nagging ass.” Nigri didn’t stay quiet as well, puffing heavily as she kept drilling her cock deep inside Barbara. “You’re definitely way overblowing this Barb. You fucking love big hard cocks and rough sex and now that we’re giving exactly that to you, you’re being a little bitch about it? Cut loose a little and start enjoying it, you’re only fucking over yourself by being this fussy about it.”

Barbara didn’t really know if she needed to cry or not, but she just did it anyway.  Partly because the back of her head and neck was starting to feel rather painful. Part of what her friends had just told her had really stung, the veiled insults had turned into full blown insults now instead. But there definitely was some truth in what they had told her as well. There definitely were ways to prevent getting pregnant even after a creampie, she most likely really would have been raped hard and then been discarded without any care in the world, by the strangers she apparently had been flirting with that night, and she really did love huge cocks and hard sex. She only wished that they occasionally treated her a little less harshly and with a bit more love though…

Noticing that Barbara had mostly given up her struggle, seeing as she remained silent and was now weakly giving Ashley’s balls a couple light licks when she sat down in front of her again, Nigri grunted heavily once and then unloaded her heavy swinging balls inside Barb’s pussy. Gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fists as a way to brace herself and endure Nigri’s massive creampie, Barbara’s tears were only caused by physical pain at this point. It would definitely take a couple more fuck sessions before she’d be used to being treated so roughly by cocks as massive as her friends’, but for now, she just resigned herself to the fact that struggling wouldn’t help her one bit and that her friends would eventually have to run out of either energy or sperm.

Her belly bulging slightly as Nigri kept unloading more of her seed into it, Barbara’s instinctively started thrusting her hips towards Nigri’s crotch; a tactic which she had often used before to coax as much sperm out of a guy’s balls as possible. Stopping abruptly when she realised what she was doing after a couple thrusts, Barb cursed her own perverted body and fiercely hoped that nobody had noticed it. Barbara’s guardian angel was probably getting raped as well that night, as she loudly groaned when she heard Nigri say “Now that’s the Barbara we all know and love! Smacking her hips against some heavy big balls to have as much sperm squeezed inside of her as possible!  Meg, you’d better get over here pronto, this little cumslut is dying to have another helping of that chunky cum of yours!”. Nigri finished her statement by spanking Barbara’s ass with her cock, and covering it with any leftover sperm that was still dribbling out of her cockhead, as Meg slowly shuffled closer.

“Could you not call it chunky please? You make it sound like I’m some sort of freak.” requested Meg as she laid down on the floor next to Barbara. Her large tits jiggling a little as she chuckled loudly, Nigri pointed to all three their dicks one at a time and said “Sorry to burst your bubble Meg, but I think that our huge packages already make us look quite freaky!”. “Whatever, just smack my ass a little and finger my butthole so that my cock’s rock-hard again. I want little miss cumguzzler over there to mount and ride it as if she was paid to do it.”

Seeing Meg getting on all fours herself, Barbara turned around so that she was laying on her back, her eyelids heavy and her mind just wanting to blackout for a couple hours. As Barb regained some energy, Meg’s ass was getting spanked by both Nigri’s hands **_and_** her hefty cock, with Meg loving every second of it. Ripples appearing on Meg’s fat, jiggling ass every time she got slapped, she was almost fully hard again when Nigri inserted two fingers in her butthole. Getting her ass fingered for around half a minute, Meg’s hard cock was now pressing against the floor; ready as ever for a certain blonde slut to ride it.

Having her body dragged and positioned over Meg by Jessica, both Meg and Barbara moaned loudly as Jess just simply let go of Barbara, impaling her sore cunt onto Meg’s rock hard shaft in one fluid motion. Having regained a little energy, Barbara slowly started to grind her loins against Meg’s crotch, but quickly picked up the pace when she saw Meg glaring at her. Placing her hands on Meg’s tits and leaning forward a little to slam her pussy down all the way to the hilt of Meg’s dick, Barbara started to think that this was finally something she could more or less manage. Meg wasn’t moving a single muscle and for the time being, she appeared to be rather satisfied with Barbara’s service. Finally being somewhat in control again, Barbara was sure of the fact that she could make Meg cum before she’d be able to pull any of her twisted and demeaning tricks. Yet there was more than one predator together in the room with Barbara...

Wildly bouncing on Meg’s cock, Barbara was too focused on making Meg cum as quickly as possible, to have noticed that Ashley wasn’t standing in the same spot she had been standing mere minutes ago. It wasn’t until she saw Meg grinning at her, that Barbara suspected that something was up. Feeling somebody grabbing her asscheeks, Barbara was in the process of turning her head when Meg finally decided to move. Not even giving Barbara the opportunity to see who was fondling her ass, Meg had started to rapidly thrust her hips upwards, effectively ending Barb’s short-lived moment of being in control by mercilessly jabbing the blonde’s pussy with her cock.

Bouncing up and down Meg’s cock much more erratically and sloppily now, Barbara recognized the shape and size of the cock which was suddenly being shoved in between her asscheeks to be Ashley’s. The large amounts of milk splattering against her back had also been a dead giveaway to the identity of her newest assailant. Feeling Ashley thrust her cock a couple times in between her cheeks, Barbara was starting to panic when she felt one of Ashley’s fingers gently rub against her butthole. Barely able to take their massive cocks with her pussy, they’d totally break her if they started fucking her ass as well. “P-please, not my ass! I just can’t handle that tonight!” pleaded Barbara, who felt relieved when she heard Ashley reply with “Alright, have it your way.”. 

Her heart skipped a beat however, when she heard Ashley follow up her previous sentence with “In that case, Meg, scoot on over a little please.”. Barb’s face couldn’t show more desperation as she looked Meg straight into her eyes, silently begging her to pull out and let Ashley have her turn prematurely instead. Meg’s shit-eating grin dashed any hope of that happening however. Barbara howled in utter pain and despair as Ashley stretched her pussy to its limit, by forcing her dick inside of Barb while Meg’s cock was still thrusting inside of her at the same time. Seeing Barbara’s over-abused cunt double stuffed, Nigri’s cock just about reached diamond levels of hardness. Her mind desperately tried to warn her that rubbing and stroking her own cock that fast would hurt like hell in the morning, yet the rest of her body was just trucking along in automatic-mode, her jerking hands almost becoming a blur and splattering both herself and some of Ashley’s furniture with precum.

Barbara had just about lost all control over her body, her sweaty form repeatedly being thrust upwards by Meg’s dick and being shoved over and against Meg’s own sticky body by Ashley’s dick. No sound was coming from between Barb’s lips, as her face lay mushed in between Meg’s bouncing tits, yet the expression on her face said everything that needed to be said: _“This would have actually kinda’ felt good, if it didn’t hurt so goddamn much.”._ With two dicks rapidly pistoning into her overstretched pussy, Barbara soon started to cover Meg’s chest with her drool, seeing as she momentarily had forgotten how to swallow. _‘Barb.exe’_ had just downright crashed, her whole body just shaking and spazzing uncontrollably as the two fat cocks of her friends simultaneously kept battering her cervix. 

Having their dicks rub against each other as they kept thrusting inside Barb’s drenched pussy, felt fucking amazing. Especially Ashley was having a hard time controlling her lust, as her impressive sexual appetite had turned into a ravenous hunger and need to just blow big fat loads one after another. Their enjoyment increased even more when Barbara had the biggest orgasm in her entire masturbation-loaded life. The base of Meg’s cock and her balls were getting drenched when Barbara started squirting non-stop. Mere seconds later, the rest of her cock started to get drenched with Ashley’s cum, as the pregnant blonde thrust as deep as she could inside Barbara, the only thought in her mind being to fill Barb’s womb with as much of her seed as possible.

Her womb just about drowning in Ashley’s cum and with Meg’s dick still wildly thrusting inside of her, Barbara hardly registered the fact that Nigri had started to climax herself, covering her entire chest and big portions of her face in her own cum in the process, while she never stopped staring at the amazing sight in front of her. What happened next, Barbara could scarcely recall. One moment she was still laying on top of Meg’s thrusting body, having her overstuffed cunt filled with Ashley’s sperm, while the next moment, she was laying on her back, with big gobs of cum oozing out of her quivering pussy when it had lost its two dick-plugs.

She heard Meg say something that sounded like “No way in hell are you having my kids!”, while she heard the noise of hard jerking going on close to her face. Grunting and moaning as thick white cum had finally started to erupt out of her cockhead, Meg had chosen to paint Barb’s face and tits with her cum instead of shooting her load inside of her. If Ashley and Nigri were willing to risk impregnating Barb, fine with her, but not a single fibre in her own body was intent on knocking up Barbara. The last words Barbara could make out before she fainted were “Time to repay the favour, you busty slut” and then nothing more but a well-deserved nap.

\-------------------

Both Meg and Nigri gulped hard when they noticed that Ashley had entered her infamous ‘hardcore mode’, something which the two women were all too familiar with. Especially Meg’s cunt started aching when she remembered all the painful ways Ashley had ruthlessly claimed and marked her body over the past few years. Trembling with fear, Nigri quickly pushed her huge tits together for Ashley, who wasted no time titfucking Jessica’s chest as hard as she could. The cum Nigri had shot all over her chest earlier made for perfect lube after all, and combined with Ashley’s wet dick and the milk spraying out of her tits, Nigri’s slippery and big chest was currently the perfect target for Ashley to release her sexual wrath upon.

As Jessica was having her tits frantically fucked by Ashley, Meg pretended to be super busy with licking her own cum from Barb’s unconscious face. There were only two things from which you could see that Meg was mostly faking it; her occasional shivering and once in a while scaredly looking behind her and hoping that Nigri’s cum-covered tits would be enough to satisfy Ashley’s tremendous lust. She held her breath when she heard Ashley blast her cum all over Nigri’s face and upper body, her tongue actually frozen as it was pressing against Barb’s sperm-coated left cheek; she really didn’t dare to move a single muscle. Wishing that Barbara would regain conscious any second now, Meg actually let out a scared loud yelp when she felt Ashley’s hand gripping her right foot. Dragged by her feet towards Ashley’s menacing cock, a terrified Meg gazed upon Ashley’s sex-crazed face and for a couple seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Meg, she felt as fearful as Barb had been mere moments ago. Trying to talk Ashley out of it but only managing to emit a couple incomprehensible stutters, as she was **_that_** unnerved by the sparkle in Ashley’s eyes, the hobo searching for food in Ashley’s garbage bin outside actually got startled by Meg’s scream, when Ashley forced her cock into Meg’s asshole in one swift, fierce motion…

\-----------------

Rudely awakened by having cold water splashed against her face, the first thing Barbara noticed as she opened her eyes and while coughing loudly, was an ominous Ashley standing over her, whose breathing had turned laboured at this point. Turning her head slowly, she noticed Nigri, who wasn’t laughing anymore, whose entire upper body looked sticky and smelled of cum. Moving her gaze down a little, she saw Meg sitting in a big puddle of cum, her cock soft and her eyes red from sobbing. She was softly massaging her asscheeks, which had turned a crimson red shade of colour, winching visibly every so often when she rubbed around her asshole. Barbara saw a look of compassion on Meg’s face as they looked at each other, almost as if Meg felt sad for her for what was about to happen next, just as Ashley asked her if she was ready for **_‘round two’_**.

Remembering what they had done to her before she passed out, Barbara immediately tried to bail out by scurrying towards the door, yet she was restrained and being dragged back towards the living room by both Ashley and Nigri in a matter of seconds. Their legs weren’t as wobbly as Barbara’s after all. Her mouth was pried open and forcefully shoved onto a large wall-mounted black dildo, Barbara didn’t even dare to think about what would happen next, as she saw all three of her friends slowly line up behind her. Her jaw still hurting from her earlier slapping-mishap with Nigri’s cock, Barb tried to pull her mouth off of the dildo, yet was immediately shoved back on to it by Nigri. “The easy treatment is over Babs.” mentioned Nigri, who proceeded to slowly but surely shove as much of her cock inside Barb’s tight ass as was physically possible.

Barb’s eyes went wide-open instantly, the burning and stinging sensation coming from her ass hurting her like crazy, yet all she could do was letting out muffled screams onto the dildo lodged inside her mouth. Nigri momentarily paused her cock-invasion of Barbara’s butt when Ashley inserted her cock in Jessica’s pussy, and Ashley loudly moaned as she felt Meg’s hard cock going inside her own dripping cunt. To properly complete the lewd sex-train which was about to happen, Meg had a stubby rippled dildo go inside her ass every time she slightly moved her fat ass backwards. The size and shape of the dildo would have been rather unpleasant for Meg normally, yet Ashley had made sure over the last hour that Meg’s anus was spread wide-open enough to fully take the entire length of the dildo. Not being fucked by either Nigri or Ashley right now, was Meg’s reward for taking so much abuse earlier, seeing as the big puddle of sperm she was sitting in earlier, only consisted of Nigri’s and Ashley’s cum.

Running a train on each other began slowly at first, yet the three futa sluts were apparently quite experienced with the perverted sex position, as they managed to quicken their fucking-speed in no time flat. Hard slapping sounds could be heard, as balls slapped against asscheeks and drenched pussies were penetrated by hard and wet cocks. Meg, thirsty for some small measure of vengeance against Ashley, fucked her pussy with wild abandon, her fingers digging deeply into Ashley’s soft and large asscheeks. This also resulted in Meg’s butt getting impaled on the small but thick dildo at breakneck speed as well, making it safe to say that Meg’s entire body and mind were completely overwhelmed with complete and utter blissful pleasure. 

Having her pussy penetrated so roughly only served to turn Ashley on even more, which in turn caused her to slam Nigri’s cunt senseless. She probably would have been able to fuck the slutty adult cosplayer even harder and faster, if it weren’t for her bulging, pregnant belly being in the way. Being pregnant definitely had its disadvantages, yet being able to drink milk from her own huge tits whenever she wanted to, definitely made up for it. It turned out that Nigri actually experienced the most pleasure out of all four women during their little train-manoeuvre. Her pussy was being amply satisfied by Ashley’s rugged hard cock, while her own cock was just in a state of utter bliss, as Barb’s tight ass was clenching down hard onto it. Barbara was far from being an anal virgin, yet the tightness of her asshole was completely out of this world when compared to the tightness of Ashley’s and Meg’s well-used holes.

Barbara was the only one who was having a horrible time, as her sweet tight butt was being utterly destroyed by Nigri’s fat cock. Being forced to suck the large dildo also didn’t improve matters for Barbara, as the stinging pain coming from her mouth and cheeks added even more discomfort for the defiled and exhausted blonde. Barbara was downright weeping at this point, with Nigri either not noticing it or not caring, as she kept thrusting harder inside Barbara’s asshole as time passed. Jessica’s massive balls were slapping fiercely against Barb’s now oversensitive and sore ass, which made Barbara grit her teeth as she tried in vain to bear all the agony which was being inflicted upon her lower body.

Cursing herself for not accepting Arryn’s offer to celebrate the end of RTX with her and Ellie, by having an intense lesbian lovemaking session at her place, Barbara’s torment lasted for another fifteen minutes before she finally heard somebody grunt in pleasure as they were busy emptying their balls. Meg had detached the dildo from the couch and had jammed it directly into her sloppy asshole, while she kept pumping her cock into Ashley’s snatch. Barely able to endure such extreme pleasures and sensations for long, Meg soon shot her entire load directly into Ashley’s cunt without a care in the world, as she was already pregnant anyway. With her own pussy squirting like crazy as well, Meg fell over onto Ashley’s back as she just kept climaxing and cumming uncontrollably.

Ashley herself enjoyed getting filled with Meg’s cum so much, that she soon approached her own climax as well. Still sucking milk from one of her nipples, Ashley pulled her cock out of Nigri’s pussy and crammed it inside her asshole instead, not wanting her to go through the trouble of having to buy morning-after pills. Filling Nigri’s butt with her cum, Ashley cheerfully kept drinking from her own tits, her belly and Nigri’s asscheeks being covered with any of the milk that spilled out of her mouth. Her remaining hand was furiously rubbing her clit, as she was squirting almost as hard as Meg. Having her ass suddenly penetrated and filled with so much cum had made Nigri go into overdrive, even though she was already quite close to blowing her load in Barbara’s tight bumhole. Putting all her weight behind her thrusts, Nigri shoved most of her cock deep inside Barb’s ass and just started unloading multiple jets of piping-hot cum into Barbara’s stretched-out anus, sighing heavily as her pussy squirted its juices against Barb’s legs.

Gagging onto the large dildo which was now lodged deeply into her throat, seeing as Nigri’s wild thrusting had shoved her face deeper and further onto it, Barb orgasmed as well when she felt her ass getting filled up with Nigri’s seed. Her discomfort was too high for her to actually start squirting like the others were doing. It was only when Nigri’s cock plopped out of her ass, that her face was quickly sliding backwards off the saliva-coated dildo. All four of them panting quite heavily, Ashley decided that their fun - especially her fun - was far from over. 

“Alright Meg, clean Jessica’s cock before we go at it again.”

“You’re kidding, right?! I ain’t licking that!”

“Lick.it.clean.Meg!”

Any sense of defiance quickly disappeared from Meg’s face when she heard Ashley growl her command, which made it perfectly clear that Ashley wasn’t in the mood for any back-talk or arguing.

Walking over and kneeling down in front of Nigri as she mumbled some unintelligible curses, Meg slowly grabbed Nigri’s wet cock and shoved half of it down her mouth. Sucking tightly onto Jessica’s penis, so that Ashley wouldn’t flip her lid, Meg was more than a little frustrated that she had to clean the cock which had just been inside Barbara’s ass mere seconds ago. Nigri shuddered when she felt Meg’s tongue swirl around her oversensitive cockhead, secretly massively enjoying the depraved and demeaning blowjob Meg was forced to give her.

Their little mini-orgy lasted for many more hours into the night, until Barbara, completely covered in cum, was lying motionless on the floor. Ashley had taken Nigri to her room, as she was in the mood to have her pussy stuffed some more with a fat hard cock, which gave Meg the perfect opportunity to engage in some humiliating and depraved acts of her own. Kneeling down next to a passed-out Barbara, Meg greedily licked and smacked her lips before she started sucking, licking and slurping all the cum of Barb’s sticky body. Being fed so much of Ashley’s and Nigri’s cum since the moment they realised that they all had cocks and balls, had given Meg a small obsession and a large hunger for sperm. With a large smile on her face, Meg joyfully made sure that Barbara’s body was eventually completely cum-free. She had sucked as hard as she could on Barb’s nipples and clit while she was cleaning the cum of those spots, and had actually giggled to herself when she saw Barbara’s body move a little as a reaction to Meg’s sucking. She still couldn’t stand the blonde, yet now that Barbara had been violated by Ashley and Jessica as well, Meg felt as if they finally had something to bond over…

\-------------

The next couple days, Barbara was kept at Ashley’s house to recuperate, seeing as she was unable to even move when she woke up the next day. Ashley had used the lie of having an extended girl’s night - which had officially turned into a girl’s weekend - to trick Trevor into not worrying about Barbara, and with Burnie and his kids still away for a couple days, Meg, Nigri and Ashley used the remaining two days to continue banging the fuck out of each other. The new fuck sessions had turned much less intense than the one where Barb had been involved in, seeing as all three their dicks had started hurting quite a bit when they woke up the next day, and considering the fact that Ashley had some pregnancy-related morning sickness, her hardcore mode didn’t resurface again for now. Jessica did however sneak out once, while Ashley was busy treating Meg’s ass to a rough and good time, to delete all the embarrassing footage of Barbara from the night before on Meg’s phone. She always regretted the fact that the two women definitely didn’t see eye to eye, and she considered the humiliating footage to be only more potential kindling for their rivalry-fire.

During the next month, all four of them had plenty more mindblowing sex together, with Barbara eventually getting kinda’ into it, as her pussy, asshole and mouth slowly acclamatized to the size of her friends’ huge cocks. Meg and Barb still weren’t friends, yet Meg had softened up enough to Barbara to stop the spitting and the stinging insults. Barbara even joined in on the sexting activities, which the three futa sluts occasionally did when they couldn’t meet up together. During the last weeks of Ashley’s pregnancy however, things started slowing down considerably, with the three other women only sporadically meeting up together to have hot steamy trios. 

[God, I’m so fucking hot!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddbb7na-f4bcf643-bed0-48cc-83e1-9c32d390554c.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/god__i_m_so_fucking_hot__by_thomas_dp_ddbb7na-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTA4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRiYjduYS1mNGJjZjY0My1iZWQwLTQ4Y2MtODNlMS05YzMyZDM5MDU1NGMuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.edp78HNGCCwa78j6AwsoI9iQo9Bs3uaodEdhU8TXlts)

Ashley did however unknowingly leave Barbara with a monumental parting gift, right before she moved to the hospital during the final week of her pregnancy. Either Barb had forgotten to take the pill, she might have been unfortunate enough to have a faulty one, or Ashley’s last load had been super potent and strong, but the day after Ashley had given birth to a son, Barbara had come to the realisation that she had been impregnated. Nervous as fuck about the identity of the father, Barbara asked both Ashley and Nigri for a DNA-test when she was far along enough, - Meg had never creampied her - to see if either of them was the one who had impregnated her. And as it turned out, Ashley, who had just recently become the mother of a son, would in a couple months become father of two new babies as well, seeing as Barbara was pregnant with twins. Barbara would often wonder during the last couple months of her being pregnant, if she’d produce as much milk as the ‘father’ of her children did in the last stages of her pregnancy…

[The seed is strong](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddbb7oc-b1b9f751-ef6d-4dd9-9287-a70339a78d53.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/the_seed_is_strong_by_thomas_dp_ddbb7oc-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTA4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRiYjdvYy1iMWI5Zjc1MS1lZjZkLTRkZDktOTI4Ny1hNzAzMzlhNzhkNTMuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.u5ecaxjosAMC38m5ZBIVMIRQ_vlzG7ygoHojl5j5DcY)

***************

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!


	7. A slave to cock; Nigri's descent into depravity

With her patron-count plummeting and unwilling to produce topless content, Jessica Nigri was in a bit of a monetary bind. Selling her sets separately on the site ‘gumroad’ had alleviated her financial issues for a small amount, yet she quickly realised that she had vastly overestimated gumroad’s potential. Already starting to panic quite a bit, Jessica found a temporary solution to her problems in the form of a phone call which she had received from one of her many friends. She and her husband were about to go away on a business trip for a whole month, and they needed somebody to keep an eye on their eighteen-year-old son Dustin. He was old enough to take care of his own for a couple days, yet an entire month would be asking a bit too much of him. Plus, he’d been having troubles with economics at school lately, so if said person could privately tutor him in that, they’d consider it to be a great bonus. They had asked Jessica if she knew somebody suited for such a task, and she immediately replied that she would personally take care of Dustin’s wellbeing while they were away, for a fee of course. 

She never would have accepted the job if business was going well, but business was going pisspoor and she knew for a fact that the friend who had asked for her help was loaded. She’d probably receive a hefty wage for her efforts and their house looked like a goddamn villa, pool included. So it was the perfect place to shoot some summer-themed outdoor sets, while also making sure Dustin would be a-okay and that his grades in economics would start going up considerably. And she didn’t even need to worry about making cosplay outfits in time, seeing as she’d be shooting nothing else but bikini-sets, and she had plenty of those laying around. Fate was apparently on Jessica’s side once more!

*****************

Having arrived at Dustin’s house, Nigri was given some minor instructions and a short tour of the house. Having already noticed multiple perfect shooting locations during said tour, Jessica couldn’t wait to change into one of her bikinis and start shooting some juicy sets. Making sure that Dustin was occupied was easy; the teenager had more than enough toys and games to play with, and he already had eaten lunch as well. So far as far as Nigri was concerned, it was finally time to make some art!

Changing into her micro bikini in the guestroom and hurrying to the pool when she heard Ryan arrive - her tits were bouncing like crazy as she ran down the stairs -, Nigri filled up most of the afternoon with shooting sets and living the sweet relaxed life at Dustin’s impressive house. She regularly popped her head in his room to see if he was doing alright of course, but she always made sure that she didn’t show her bikini-clad body to him. Not that she thought that the eighteen-year-old boy would act on his sexual interests for her - he had looked rather disinterested at her when they first met after all -, yet she felt a little weird about showing so much skin to somebody she had met for less than a day. She also didn’t want him to tell his parents that she’d been lounging around in a micro bikini since day one. 

Nigri had greatly underestimated young Dustin however, as his young dick had gotten fully erect the moment he had first laid eyes upon her. He also knew his own house so much better than Nigri did, so he had been able to see Jessica undressing, and he had been spying on her posing lewdly in her sexy micro bikini the entire afternoon. Seeing Jessica’s huge, round tits naked had made him completely hooked on her and his bountiful youthful energy allowed him to cum countless times as he was secretly staring at Nigri’s posing lewdly at his pool. Safe to say, the guy was more than a bit enticed by his new busty caretaker.

Making dinner for Dustin and entertaining him for the remainder of the night was a piece of cake for Jessica. Although she did feel a little uncomfortable from her young dinner date staring at her chest so much. She had always had a fondness for Hispanic people however, and seeing as she thought that Dustin was just the most adorable hispanic boy she’d ever met before, she quickly just brushed off his lewd staring as youthful ignorance and interest. 

Despite a few pangs of guilty conscience, Jessica was finally feeling good for the first time in a very long time, considering the fact that earlier that day she had swiped multiple pieces of expensive-looking jewellery from the attic in Dustin’s house. She had decided to check it out to see if the lightning there would turn the room into a proper shooting location, yet her mind had immediately wandered to more immoral thoughts when she noticed all those valuables just laying around the dusty place. Jessica’s financial situation was getting kinda’ critical and they just had an abundant amount of material wealth, so why shouldn’t she take a couple items here and there to make sure she’d be in the clear money-wise for the next couple months?

And she probably would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for Dustin who had never stopped spying on her, even when he noticed she went up into the attic. It had taken him awhile to get blackmail material on his previous maid - a twenty-year-old girl -, so he was rather relieved that Jessica was making it so easy for him. And maybe for the best as well, because he didn’t think he’d stay content for long just jerking off to his new guardian as he was spying on her. He also missed how amazing it felt when he put his dick inside his previous caretaker, even though she was definitely not into it at the start. Anxious to find out how amazing it would feel to put his dick in between Jessica’s huge tits and cum inside her vagina, Dustin barely got any sleep. Jerking off multiple times into one of Jessica’s bikinis, which he had stolen earlier that day, eventually just got him tired enough to finally fall asleep.

************

Jessica didn’t have such an easy time during her second day of taking care of Dustin. From the moment she woke up in the guestroom and checked to see if Dustin was awake, to lunch and tutoring him, Dustin was getting very handsy with her. Brushing against her tits, touching her thighs, ‘accidentally’ poking her asscheeks, Dustin was being merciless in his sexual assault of Nigri, almost as if he was daring her to object or reprimand him. And Nigri was a woman with the patience of a saint, but even saints are sometimes pushed to their limits…

“Look Dustin, I appreciate that you want to get to know your caretaker a little bit more and hug on me all the time; and I thought it was rather innocent at first but now I feel like you’re kinda’ pushing it. So back off a little, okay?”

“You have any idea how irritating it is, to try to get you out of your clothes the past four hours so that I can grope your body better? How about you _step it up_ by stripping right now instead?”

“Excuse me? I know I didn’t hear that right?! Haven’t your parents taught you any manners? It’s extremely rude to talk to somebody like that!”

“And it’s extremely rude to steal from the people whose son you’re being paid to watch! On day one no less. How’s that for shitty manners?”

Already considerably tense from Dustin’s sudden rude behaviour, his knowledge of her theft shot a spike of fear through Jessica, cold shivers running down her entire body as her face immediately gave away that she was guilty. Jessica truly made for a shitty thief…

“I-I’m sure you’re mistaken Dustin. I didn’t steal anything, why would I, I’m a successful cosplayer after all!”

Nigri’s attempted little lie immediately fell flat as Dustin whipped out his phone and showed her a screenshot he had taken of her plummeting patron count on _graphtreon.com_. Jessica tried in vain to defend herself against Dustin’s accusations, yet when he showed her the recording he had taken of her swiping the jewellery, she finally caved in. 

Dustin generously agreed to not tell his parents about Nigri’s theft - he even allowed her to keep the jewellery -, furthermore, he agreed to tell his parents that Jessica was with him almost every minute every day, seriously downplaying the amount of shooting that she had done and would still do. Yet Jessica wouldn’t get away with it all completely scot-free however…

Being handed a lewd maid-outfit by Dustin - the top of the outfit was just a fancy-looking bra -, Nigri was ordered to wear the sexy outfit while doing all of Dustin’s chores. She was only allowed to take it off when she went to sleep or when she would do shoots with Ryan. And that was only the tip of the iceberg, in regards to the punishment Dustin had in store for the stacked thief. Being properly teased by Jessica now, Dustin didn’t relent his lewd assault of her one bit. Flipping up her skirt to squeeze and spank her big juicy butt, fondling Nigri’s tits as she desperately tried to retain her composure and, at one point, even handing her the bikini which he had stained with his cum the night before.

[Jessica; the indecent maid](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddc2o67-c0891e1e-0dbc-46d9-8baf-5314d9c4d164.jpg/v1/fill/w_1095,h_730,q_70,strp/jessica_the_indecent_maid_by_thomas_dp_ddc2o67-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9ODU0IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZGMybzY3LWMwODkxZTFlLTBkYmMtNDZkOS04YmFmLTUzMTRkOWM0ZDE2NC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.jn62pnCMN6cAV2yrQvhzrLuD1Q6nO84e589308jLbZg)

Ordered to wash it clean, Jessica trotted off towards the washing machine, her hand slowly getting sticky with Dustin’s cum, as he had made sure to cum inside it once more right before he had given it to her. Jessica had always had an impressive sex-drive, but what she did with her cumstained bikini before she put it in the washing machine surprised even her. She started sniffing it, short and quick inhales at first, but she was soon pressing her nose against it, getting overwhelmed by the smell of Dustin’s cum. As her pussy starting to drip, Jessica licked up all the cum of Dustin’s last load and seeing as the sexual deviant could produce an impressive amount of cum, there was plenty of it for her to lick up. At one point she even put the cumsoaked bikinitop in her mouth and started sucking on it hard, which turned her on enough to make her nipples poke against the expensive fabric her bra was made out of.

Jessica let out a surprised gasp, totally shocked as she finally realised what she was doing and immediately tossed her soiled bikini into the washing machine. She never would have expected it from herself that she’d get so turned on from the smell and taste of cum, yet the proof of her depravity was crystal clear; both her legs and her stockings were already soaked from her leaking pussy. And her panties were just about drenched, which actually amazed Jessica, as it had been quite a while since she’d been this horny. _“What the fuck is wrong with me?”_ thought Nigri, as she started rubbing her clit through her moist panties with one hand, while pulling out one of her tits from her bra, fondling and squeezing it with the other hand.

Still heavily turned on - she didn’t dare make Dustin wait too long for her to reach an orgasm, Jessica’s mind was filled with conflicting and troubling thoughts as she had just discovered a new kink of hers. _“I’m a goddamn cougar slut…”_ was the last thing she thought, right before she walked back into the living room, which was followed by seeing Dustin completely naked and with his cock fully erect.

“Care to explain to me why you’re naked?” asked Nigri warily, her eyes glued to Dustin’s 8-inch-long dick, who was wiggling and swinging it around in an immature manner. 

“Because you can’t give me a titjob if I’m still wearing my pants.” replied Dustin in a casual manner as he stepped closer towards his new slutty maid.

Jessica was smart enough to understand that there was too much on the line to start disobeying. Not that it would have helped much anyway; Dustin clearly knew what he was doing, it was definitely not his first time blackmailing somebody. She could easily stand her own against her normal-aged fans, yet for some reason, she just felt so vulnerable against young Dustin.

Taking off her bra and slowly kneeling in front of the hung teenager, Jessica pressed her large tits together and thrust her chest forward, submitting her tits to be fucked by Dustin. Eager to feel how Jessica’s luscious tits felt, wrapped around his cock, Dustin wasted no time in shoving his dick inside her impressive bust, his dick disappearing into it almost immediately. Dustin’s 8-inch cock was already of an impressive size for a young man, yet it looked as if it was completely swallowed up by Nigri’s spectacular juggs.

[Jessica’s ready and totally willing to have her tits fucked](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddc2o6s-0bcb49c1-5227-4eda-a360-646389518513.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_999,q_70,strp/jessica_ready_and_totally_willing_to_have_her_tits_by_thomas_dp_ddc2o6s-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTM1MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRjMm82cy0wYmNiNDljMS01MjI3LTRlZGEtYTM2MC02NDYzODk1MTg1MTMuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.TkKGJTsQ-3XeaiXCElKQf0HuZJHapXN5QCX6YoMp8qU)

Noticing that Dustin wasn’t gonna’ thrust his dick inside her tits any time soon, Jessica decided to take the initiative herself, as she grabbed hold of both her tits to slowly rub them up and down Dustin’s shaft. The fact that she was servicing a teen turned her on immensely, even though a small part of her mind was telling her that what she was doing was fucked up beyond belief. Her chest getting hot and her nipples standing rock hard, Jessica started sweating as she kept pumping her tits along the entire length of Dustin’s cock, making fleshy slappy sounds as she went at it. She was so focused on making Dustin cum with her tits, that she didn’t even notice that Dustin had picked up his phone from the table next to them, until he had already been recording her titfucking his cock for two minutes straight.

“Wow, hold on, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

“Making a nice digital memory of your first titjob with me. I’d enjoy it if you started saying some sexy and slutty things actually.”

“No way Dustin. Recording me doing things like this is just one step too far.”

“It goes up in my private collection, nobody else will get to see it. I know what a huge scene that would make for both you and me if it went public, so don’t worry about it.”

Sighing heavily and realising that Dustin’s logic was solid - again, the kid clearly knew what he was doing -, Nigri resumed her titfuck and started spicing it up with some erotic lines.

“My name is Jessica Nigri...and right now, I’m giving a titfuck to the teenager whose parents paid me to watch and tutor. His cock is bigger than my boyfriend’s, and I... I like how his...big balls are swinging wildly as I move my fat tits around his massive thick cock.”

Noticing that Dustin was sweating profusely and panting quite heavily, Jessica got motivated to pick up the pace some more. Jacking off Dustin’s dick with her tits as hard as she could, her pussy started getting as wet as her chest was, which was getting drenched with Dustin’s precum at the same time. Dustin even had to grab hold of her shoulders for extra support, Jessica’s intense titfuck taking him completely by surprise.

“I love how good his big dick feels in between my tits, and I’m thirsty to see how much jizz will be coming out of those big balls of his when he unloads all over my big titties. Doing lewd shit like this behind Ryan’s back actually feels really fucking great, and I... actually sniffed and sucked on my bikini which he had completely soaked in his cum last night and earlier today. I actually realised a couple moments before I started titfucking Dustin, that I might be a raging busty cougar slut and the strange part about that is, I actually wouldn’t mind if that turns out to be true, as I’m really enjoying the fuck outta’ this!”

Nigri’s titfucking had already driven him close to the edge of blasting his load, but actually hearing her degrade herself by saying such perverted things about herself, was what finally made him cum hard. Seven thick splurts of cum shot out the tip of his dick and splattered against Jessica’s chin and neck, dripping down and covering her tits in mere moments. Still rubbing her tits on his dick after Dustin came, Jessica slowed down the pace a little and pressed her tits against each other as hard as she could, to milk every last drop of cum out of Dustin’s cock. The last drops of cum she scooped up from the tip of his dick with her finger, and excitedly put it in her mouth to get a proper taste.

“Mmm, your cum tastes so yummy Dustin.”

“If you like it so much, I order you to clean my cum off your tits. And once you’re done with that, you can clean the tip of my dick. After that, you’re going to do something I’ve recently read about on the internet. It’s called rimming and it sounds exciting.”

Obeying Dustin’s latest command, Nigri quickly brought both her tits up to her mouth and greedily started licking up all of Dustin’s cum. The few drops of sperm on her nipples she cleaned off by putting them in her mouth, nibbling and sucking on them hard. When her tits and nipples were completely cum-free, she took Dustin’s wet cockhead in her mouth and started sucking on it hard, a small puddle of pussy-juice already visible underneath her squatting form.

Having thoroughly cleaned the tip of Dustin’s dick, Jessica gave it a quick kiss and then moved behind Dustin’s trembling body, quickly sitting down so that her face was on the same level as his ass. Dustin wasn’t used to so much stimulation, so when he felt Jessica spread his asscheeks to vigorously lick his butthole, Dustin’ cock got diamond hard again in a matter of seconds. Covering Dustin’s butthole with her saliva as she licked and caressed it with her tongue in a super excited manner, Jessica occasionally planted a couple kisses on Dustin’s asshole right before she grabbed hold of his dick with one hand.

Jerking off his dick as she never stopped servicing his ass, Nigri’s hand quickly got wet from the copious amounts of precum flowing out of Dustin’s dick. Her hand sufficiently soaked in precum, Jessica used it to finger her drenched pussy, as her other hand resumed the hard passionate jerking she was giving Dustin. Enjoying the moans which Dustin was letting out, Jessica sporadically licked and sucked on his nuts as well, with wet and sloppy sounds coming from his front, as her handjob was increasing in speed and ferocity.

Hearing him grunt, Jessica mentioned “You’re about to blow your load baby? Hold on, let me switch positions, I want to taste your yummy sperm in a more proper way this time!” right before she knelt down in front of him again and put his entire dick in her mouth. The slurping sounds Jessica made as she deepthroated Dustin were out of this world, her huge tits jiggling around wildly as she bobbed her head up and down his dick so hard, that she was starting to get a little dizzy. Dustin’s legs turned wobbly under Jessica’s deepthroat-assault, but it wasn’t until she tightened her lips around his dick and started to swirl her tongue around it as well, that his dick started to throb really hard.

Jessica grabbing Dustin’s ass and pulling it towards her so he could really go balls deep inside her mouth, was the turning point for Dustin. As he fell over, he steadied himself by grabbing her head, which was followed by Dustin thrusting his dick in her mouth with wild abandon. Still pulling Dustin towards her by his ass, even as he finally unloaded his balls into Nigri’s throat, Jessica diligently managed to swallow all six splurts while not spilling a single drop. “Hah, Barb could learn a thing or two from such expert dicksucking, if I do say so myself!” boasted Nigri, after she gulped down the last drops of Dustin’s delicious cum.

If Jessica thought that Dustin would be satisfied with two cumshots, then she’d be dead wrong, as Dustin was only getting warmed up now. Grabbing Nigri by the right arm, he hurriedly pulled her behind him until they finally reached his bedroom. Jessica on her part was just excited to see what Dustin would come up with next. Having already been greatly impressed by his unusually high stamina for a boy his age, Nigri correctly guessed that by the time he was done with her, both their orgasm count would be a lot higher than just a measly two cumshots.

Laying down on his minimal single sized bed and with his dick standing fully erect, Dustin couldn’t be more excited as he stared at Jessica, who was slowly taking off her maid-outfit. She could take a hint; if the boy was lying down on his bed with his cock fully erect, that could only mean that he was in the mood to feel Jessica’s tight pussy wrap all around his naughty dick. And with the eager and excited way he was looking at her, she really couldn’t let him down. Plus, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested to feel the cock of such a young man penetrate her needy pussy.

“Alright Dustin, let’s fuck. But let me lay down on your bed instead, I don’t want to hurt your dick from riding it too hard after all.” said Jessica once she was completely naked. Dustin, seeing the logic behind Nigri’s reasoning, got out of his bed immediately and anxiously started stroking his cock as he saw Jessica slowly trying to lie down on his bed. Bending her legs a little so she could at least fit somewhat into the single person bed, Nigri slowly spread open both her legs and pussy and held her breath as Dustin crawled onto the bed as well.

Her legs slippery from sweating so much and from her leaking pussy, Dustin tried to hold himself steady by grabbing onto them, yet immediately lost his grip and fell face first into Nigri’s drenched cunt. Nigri let out a strained moan when Dustin’s face touched her crotch and immediately started to play with her huge round tits to get herself as comfortable and relaxed as she could.

Scrambling upright again, with his face wet and sticky from Jessica’s pussy-juice, Dustin’s hands started trembling ever so slightly as he guided his cock towards her waiting snatch. His face flustered as he was feeling and doing things no boy his age believably would have experienced so soon, his heart starting to thump harder as he felt the tip of his cock disappear inside Jessica. She didn’t feel as tight as his previous sitter had been, yet for the inexperienced boy, penetrating Jessica’s pussy was like pure heaven to him.

Feeling overwhelmed from having her pussy penetrated by Dustin’s dick, Nigri started to rub her clit to send some really powerful and tingly sensations throughout her body. She was still having sex with a teenage boy, so this was definitely the most perverted experience of her life. Slowly pushing his cock in and out Nigri’s wet pussy, Dustin grabbed hold of her tits for extra support, squeezing and fondling them as he started thrusting harder and faster. Pretzling her left leg behind her head to have him penetrate her pussy deeper, Nigri decided to motivate Dustin to pound her slutty cunt even harder with some lewd verbal encouragement.

“Yes baby, pound my slutty cougar pussy with that teenage cock of yours! I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on something as amazing as this all my life! Fuck being a Patreon thot, I’m only going to be a slutty maid for teenagers from now on! God, getting reamed by a horny teenager feels so goddamn good!”

Furiously rubbing her clit and getting humped by his massive cock at the same time made Jessica finally squirt hard. Her moans were so loud that they startled Dustin, so she made sure to hold onto his shoulders to reassure him she wasn’t in pain. Dustin’s lower body quickly got wet as Jessica just kept squirting during what was her first ever teen-related orgasm. “Dustin honey, please don’t cum inside me, okay? I can’t have your baby or your parents would be fucking livid with us.” mentioned Jessica, while the afterglow of her intense orgasm kept lasting a little longer than normal from feeling Dustin’s cock thrusting deep inside of her.

Yet the longer Dustin kept humping her, the more any rational thoughts got expelled from Jessica’s mind, replaced instead by primal lust and the need to receive a large cumload inside her quivering tight cunt. Having her nipples twisted by Dustin made Jessica moan out like a proper slut, followed by her rambling on that she was quickly getting addicted to Dustin and that Ryan’s dick was a boring waste of time compared to all the young hot cocks she could be having fun with instead.

Dustin himself was truly exhausted, the strength in his arms having left him causing him to land with his face in between Jessica’s bouncing and jiggling bust, yet he still kept on thrusting his dick inside the best pussy he had ever had up till that point. Hearing his grunting and moaning becoming louder, Jessica should have told him to pull out and cover her tits with his cum, yet all she could do was wrap her legs around his back and enjoy the incoming creampie as much as she could. Dustin never had the intention of cumming outside Jessica’s pussy, as he was rather curious how big her tits would get if she’d be carrying his child, and with him now locked under Jessica’s strong legs, she left him no choice but to finish inside of her.

Moaning each other’s names as Dustin shot his seed inside of her, Jessica had her second orgasm of the day as she felt six streams of thick sperm flow into her womb. They stayed in that position for a minute that actually felt more like a entire hour, Jessica affectionately caressing Dustin’s broad shoulders and stroking his hair as she felt his cock becoming flaccid and slowly slip outside her still convulsing pussy. “Ah Dustin, this isn’t good. We shouldn’t have done that. I can’t get pregnant with your kid; your parents would kill me if that happened, and Ryan would definitely figure out what we just did! I’m not on the pill so I really need to go out and buy morning-after pills and some normal ones like as soon as possible!”

Seeing Jessica hastily crawl to the door of his bedroom, with his cum still leaking out her pussy, Dustin just wanted to keep on fucking his slutty little maid the entire afternoon. Lucky for him, he had always possessed an inquisitive mind, as he remembered seeing a couple boxes labelled ‘ _contraceptive pills’_ and ‘ _morning-after pills’_ in the medicine cabinet of his parents a couple weeks ago. Letting out a relieved sigh, Jessica sped towards the bathroom to see if what Dustin had told her was the truth, and lucky for the both of them, Jessica did indeed find a couple boxes with those labels in the large medicine cabinet. Quickly taking one of each, Jessica raced back to Dustin’s bedroom, pushed him onto his bed and continued to drain his balls for the next four hours. Their lovemaking only interrupted for dinner, they quickly resumed having sex in the guestroom until they were both too exhausted for even a simple handjob. Falling asleep in the same bed and at the same time, Jessica embraced Dustin as his head rested on her tits, her mind already wandering towards perverse thoughts of how much sex they would have with each other during the next couple weeks. If only Dustin’s mother had thrown away the expired two boxes of contraceptives sitting in her medicine cabinet. They’d been sitting there since they had Dustin after all. Who knew if those pills would still be effective or not…

************

Just a short week later, Jessica has been devoting so much time and attention to Dustin, that she had neglected to finish her planned bikini shoots with Ryan.  

“Babe! Come on! We have to get these sets out or our fans are going to riot!” 

Rolling her eyes at Ryan’s nagging, Jessica finally changed into one of the last micro-bikinis she still had to make a shoot with.  

“Dustin! You sweet boy, be sure to stay in your room by the window. We wouldn’t want you to miss seeing those rare birds.” Boring old Ryan probably wouldn’t notice, but Jessica was trying extra hard to lewd up her poses for Dustin’s benefit, hoping that he would really get into her pussy after Ryan had left.  

Sleeping with Ryan had become a snooze fest, yet being with Dustin made her pussy drip at merely remembering their first sexual encounter. _“God, I’m such a slut for this boy!”_

Up in the window of his room, staring down at Jessica as she posed for him, Dustin could see the tension between her and Ryan. _“Look at that! Without too much effort, I could have Jessica all to myself. Clearly, she can’t stand that old man, and I think I know exactly how to help her…”_

\-------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Sycx for proofreading this story!


	8. Ralph's RoosterTeeth harem; Getting into the pants of Arryn Zech

Ashley loved spreading her influence by pimping out Ralph to needy sluts, yet after securing Meg’s unfaltering loyalty, she had a hard time figuring out who should be her next target. Jessica Nigri would have been a great choice, yet Ashley wasn’t close enough with her to take the risk of getting her involved with her newest ‘sexual weapon’. Compared to all the other women working at RoosterTeeth, Ashley had them all beat in regards to popularity and importance to the company itself, which really limited her list of potential ‘victims’. Yet there was one slut who was really climbing the corporate ladder at RT at an insane speed. One slut whose legion of adoring fans was truly massive and who apparently wouldn’t stop at anything to achieve her desired position in the company. Just one person who could pose a threat to Ashley, yet said person was probably more fearsome than all the other RT-women put together.

Barbara Dunkelman would have been the most logical choice to corrupt and gain control over, although Ashley had no intention of risking to lose her prized young fuckbuddy to such a wild and sexual deviant. If she used Ralph as bait to get some dirt on Barbara, it would be the same as throwing him to the lions. The Canadian sexual predator would monopolise Ralph’s balls and dick in just a few intense fuck sessions, which would put both Ashley and Meg back into their sexual dry spell. What would be even worse was the fact that Barbara could potentially ruin both Ashley and Meg if she had full control over Ralph, and hell would have to freeze over for Ashley to ever take such a life threatening risk.

Yet there was another way to get some juicy Barbara-intel; a raven haired beauty who could act as Ashley’s loophole. Somebody who knew Barb well enough to have knowledge of all her dirty little secrets, and whose sexual appetite was just big enough to appreciate Ashley’s ’sexual gift’ without going overboard like Barbara would. Arryn Zech fitted that description perfectly, and even though Ashley would have liked to know some more details about Arryn, she knew enough to get her plan started. For one, she was well aware that Arryn had been immensely sexually frustrated ever since she and Miles had broken up, and combined with the fact that public sex had so far been her only still inexperienced kink, Ashley was certain that Arryn wouldn’t be able to resist Ralph.

Ashley was actually somewhat surprised at how easy it had been to hook her up with Ralph. She and Meg had very subtly mentioned to Arryn that they both shared an amazing and very discrete fuckbuddy, who was willing to try out just about anything and who had such a high sex-drive that the both of them had been looking for a third slut to please him for quite some time now. Ashley’s and Meg’s revelation got Arryn so excited that she literally begged them to introduce her to their mutual sex partner, squealing and clapping her hands when she read that Ralph was of Asian ethnicity in one of Ashley’s texts. She always wanted to get together with an Asian guy, and apparently this one would be able to help her complete the few remaining items on her fucket list. She did find it a little odd that they told her she wasn’t allowed to say anything about Ralph to Barbara specifically, yet knowing her friend’s insane love for sex and the fact that Ralph would already be busy satisfying three women, Arryn quickly agreed to keep it a secret, even if it meant keeping her best friend in the dark about it. Besides, Barbara had been getting plenty of action over the past few years, so Arryn considered it was high time she started getting some as well! For as far as she was concerned, Barb could find her own Asian sexbuddy!

*************

Arryn and Ralph hit it off well, incredibly well even. Normal chats turned into sexting incredibly quickly, with Ashley being stunned when Ralph told her how many times he and Arryn had chatted, discord-called and masturbated to each other in video-chats. Ralph practically already knew everything there was to know about Arryn’s sexual history and preferences, with Ashley actually becoming a little wary when she heard that Arryn had already sent Ralph multiple topless pics and nudes of herself. Her fears of Arryn wanting to claim Ralph for herself were unfounded however, as Arryn had sent both her and Meg a big and expensive fruit basket, including a couple fancy-looking vibrators and dildo’s in Ashley’s. Very satisfied with the extreme thanks she received from Arryn, Ashley decided it was time to carry out the next stage of her plan to get Arryn to spill Barb’s secrets to her.

[Sharing is caring](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddcu1hw-c9d7dfb8-bfe5-4bcd-87eb-867ebb1acafa.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/sharing_is_caring_by_thomas_dp_ddcu1hw-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTcwNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRjdTFody1jOWQ3ZGZiOC1iZmU1LTRiY2QtODdlYi04NjdlYmIxYWNhZmEuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.6wNSdHHnDzrYyoKd17fdc7cr9QqbXNvSIfCwYJSTE90)

Hearing that Arryn would be visiting Austin soon for some RWBY voice over work, Ashley texted her to say that Ralph would be the one to pick her up from the airport and drive her to her hotel. She gave Arryn complete ‘carte blanche’ in regards to using Ralph; she was allowed to do anything she wanted with him, so long as she made sure that they wouldn’t get caught. She also told Arryn that she and Meg hadn’t made use of Ralph’s cock for an entire week, making sure that his balls would be filled to the brim with cum and that his libido would be more than sufficient to match Arryn’s. Ashley smiled when Arryn texted her back saying that she was the absolute best, right before she was made to squirt hard all over Ralph’s face while she was pulling at her nipples. In truth, she and Meg had been honing Ralph’s sex skills for some weeks now and he was now at a level where he could make both sluts squirt hard with barely any effort at all.

***********

Arriving at Austin-Bergstrom International Airport at 7 p.m., Arryn raced towards the baggage claim, grabbed her luggage and almost bumped into several people as she quickly made her way towards the arrival hall. Knowing exactly how Ralph looked from all the selfies which he had sent her over the past few weeks - dick pics and nudes included - Arryn immediately spotted where her newest Asian buddy was waiting for her and embraced him so tight and with such passion that certain people were giving the duo disapproving looks and covering their children’s eyes. Quickly remembering what Ashley had told her about keeping her interactions with Ralph as low-key as possible, Arryn quickly let go of Ralph and took a couple moments to size him up properly. Licking her lips as she had to admit that Ralph looked even better in real life than he did in his pictures, Arryn grabbed both her bags in one hand and Ralph’s arm in the other and hurriedly dragged him towards the airport’s toilets.

“I can’t wait until the car Ralph! Let’s make out before we drive to the hotel, because I’m about to lose my shit here!” whispered Arryn into Ralph’s right ear as she pushed him into the woman’s toilets after checking that the coast was clear. Getting into a stall together with Ralph and throwing her luggage on the bathroom floor inside the stall, Arryn pushed her male partner onto the toilet seat and then positioned herself onto Ralph’s lap. Lifting up her skirt a little and saying “See, I’m not wearing any panties, just like you told me to!” as she giggled excitedly, Arryn put her arms around Ralph’s neck, leaned in closer and kissed him full on the mouth. Moaning into his mouth as both their tongues touched and intertwined with each other, Arryn’s and Ralph’s lips stayed locked for at least thirty more seconds before Arryn finally broke up their intense French kiss. They were both panting fiercely, Ralph’s cheeks visibly flushed as he had never been kissed that lustfully before on a first encounter.

“Fuck babe, that was amazing! Time for round two!” announced Arryn, whose face was just gleaming with joy. Slowly grinding her crotch against Ralph’s groin, the two of them kept making out for several more minutes, with Arryn getting turned on even more every time she heard somebody walk into the toilets. Her heart started beating faster from the excitement of thinking about somebody finding out what she and Ralph were doing, while her mind was already filled with kinky thoughts about the perverted public things she would be doing together with Ralph during the next couple days. Arryn was feeling raunchy, and now that she finally had somebody dependable and fascinating to satisfy her public-sex needs with, she was about to go all out!

Satisfied with having extensively explored the inside of Ralph’s mouth with her tongue, Arryn helped Ralph sneak out the women's toilets and let him guide her towards Ashley’s car - Ashley had graciously loaned them her car for the day, she had thought of it as a worthwhile small investment to see her grand plan fulfilled -, a big smile plastered on Arryn’s face as she kept walking besides Ralph, hand in hand. Arryn’s endurance lasted a couple more minutes, yet she completely caved in when she sat down next to Ralph in Ashley’s car. Stripping herself off her short skirt and giving Ralph a great view of her tight and shaven pussy, Arryn leaned in towards Ralph without saying a word and quickly undid his pants with her hands trembling from pure anticipation.

“Lemme’ blow your big hard cock while you drive us to the hotel babe. The GPS is already programmed so you just need to focus” said Arryn with a devilish wink and a smirk. “I just can’t wait any longer to feel that amazing Asian cock inside my mouth, the sight of it is driving my pussy crazy!” continued the cockhungry slut as she nibbled on Ralph’s right earlobe. Ralph only needed to take a quick peek towards Arryn’s crotch to see that she wasn’t kidding; her pussy was already leaking like crazy. Ralph hoped that Ashley wouldn’t mind Arryn staining her car seat like that, it was for the ‘Greater Good’ after all. Yet his thoughts quickly moved away from Ashley when his oversensitive cock got enveloped by Arryn’s warm and wet mouth. 

Looking down to see the raven haired beauty bob her head up and down his erect and throbbing shaft, Ralph barely managed to turn the car key and gripped the steering wheel so tightly when he drove out the airport’s parking lot that his fingers started to hurt. Ralph was a decent driver, yet being fellated by Arryn - who showed not a single lick of restraint - at the same time required his full concentration to not get into an accident. The sloppy slurping sounds Arryn was making as she serviced his dick almost drowned out every other noise, making it even harder for Ralph to drive the car. There wasn’t too much traffic on the road however, and every stoplight luckily turned green when he arrived, so they were definitely making good time to the hotel.

Arryn’s blowjob technique was a little lacking compared to Ashley’s, yet she more than made up for it with unfaltering and passionate enthusiasm. There also wasn’t much room for her to work her magic on his hard cock, yet Arryn didn’t let that deter her one bit, as she licked and sucked Ralph’s cockhead as vigorously as she could manage in her current cramped position. She didn’t care about the fact that it had been seven full days since Ralph last had an orgasm and that her deepthroating his cock and fondling his balls at the same time was rapidly driving him towards blowing his load. All she cared about was tasting Ralph’s sperm as soon as possible. Ashley had told her earlier that Ralph’s cum tasted delicious, so Arryn couldn’t wait to sample it herself. One of the biggest loads she’d ever received in her life so far was stored in the saliva-drenched balls she was fondling right now, and she’d stop at nothing to coax that big fat load out of there and straight into throat. Barbara was known as the biggest cumslut out of all the RT-related women, yet Arryn was a close second for sure!

They were only a few streets away from arriving at Arryn’s hotel when Ralph finally reached his limit. Already having lasted far longer than both him and Arryn had expected, Arryn’s persistent teasing and pleasing of his dick finally got him ready to blast his load, yet Ralph wanted to enjoy this long-due ejaculation for as much as he could. Quickly turning the steering wheel to the left in one jerky motion, Ralph expertly parked the car on the parking lot of a cocktail bar called the ‘Firehouse Lounge’, the sound of screeching tires as he slammed on the brakes was so loud that it scared away a stray cat. The sudden jolting of the car made Arryn fall forward all the way towards Ralph’s lap, resulting in his throbbing and erupting dick just barely touching the back of her throat.

Eyes open wide and unable to breathe through her mouth, Arryn felt Ralph shoot twelve piping hot and gooey ropes of cum directly down her throat, while he kept her head down on his cum-spurting shaft with both his hands. The current situation was actually so exciting and satisfyingly fresh to Arryn that she actually came a little, her nipples hard as diamonds and her entire face having turned a nice shade of crimson red. Her head still pushed down on Ralph’s still half-erect cock after he had blown his load - two people just passed their car and Ralph couldn’t dare risk getting caught in such a perverted position - Arryn had a hard coughing fit and lightly punched herself on the chest a couple times, as a couple drops of Ralph’s cum ended up splattering on the dashboard.

Ralph started apologizing to Arryn when she was finally breathing normally again, yet Arryn didn’t want to hear any of it. “Don’t worry babe, Barbara’s not the only one who likes it rough sometimes! Besides, I asked for it. Sucking your cock like that while you were driving after a whole week of not emptying your balls, I deserved to have my throat blasted with your cum wad! Fucking Ashley was right; both your cock and your nut taste great!” mentioned Arryn as she freshened herself up a bit. Ralph need a couple minutes to regain his energy as well; it wasn’t every day that he’d shoot a week’s worth of cum down a hot slut’s mouth like Arryn’s, especially not while sitting inside a car!

**********

Arriving at ‘JW Marriott Austin’ hotel fifteen minutes later than originally expected, Ralph carried Arryn’s luggage towards the hotel’s check-in counter and was about to return to the car after saying his goodbyes to Arryn when he was suddenly treated to a very pleasant surprise. “You think I’m gonna’ let you go unrewarded after you’ve picked me up at the airport and given me a ride to my hotel? Don’t be silly baby, that little blowjob in the car was just an appetizer! I booked a room for two, so during my entire stay in Austin, you’ll be sleeping with me!” cooed Arryn with a naughty lust filled grin on her face.

**********

Ralph had an absolutely amazing time with Arryn during the next couple hours. They gossiped about Arryn’s past RT co-workers - Barbara in particular -, Arryn enabled him to expand his fap-collection of her by letting him take an ungodly amount of pictures and videos of her while she posed like a slutty amateur model, and Arryn in turn increased her own collection by snapping pics and recording a naked Ralph until her phone’s memory card was all filled up. Ralph was curious to know what dirty secrets Arryn knew about Barbara, yet he didn’t dare to push the Barb-subject that evening. They had spent less than half a day with each other after all. He did find out however that Barbara had to sleep with the animators of RWBY to get into the show. Ashley already knew that Barb had slept with one animator to get her Yang-role, yet according to Arryn, it wasn’t one just one animator but the entire team, and on multiple occasions as well!

After having had so much fun with Arryn, Ralph wondered if they’d eventually get to fucking that night, as his dick and balls were raring for another go and another massive cumshot. Anxious to find out what Arryn had been doing in the bathroom for the last ten minutes, Ralph’s wish of being able to ‘tap dat ass’ that night had apparently been granted, as Arryn finally strolled back into the bedroom wearing only a very skimpy see through black nightie. “Time to get you into the mood for some anal, you sexy Asian stud! I want you to pound my tight juicy ass until I can barely walk anymore and be sure to fill it up with that delicious creamy cum of yours as well! I already lubed up my cock-hungry asshole in the bathroom, so no need to hold back!” said Arryn as she slowly and very elegantly started dancing for Ralph’s pleasure.

“Mmm yeah, that’s it baby! Jerk that hard big cock of yours as fast as you can! I can’t fucking wait to feel you stretching out my slutty little butthole with that impressive super cock of yours! Having my hot bubble butt being pounded by that fantastic dick will feel so fucking great! It’s going to make me moan so loud, people will think you’ve got a lustful expensive whore in your room!” Arryn said with an eager moan to her voice, as she ran her hands all over her upper body while slowly swinging her hips left to right. Arryn’s slutty dance and perverted verbal encouragement got Ralph hard in no time flat. His entire right hand and cock were already drenched in precum, with his twitchy balls and throbbing dick being clear signs that he was totally ready to punish the everloving fuck out of Arryn’s asshole. He gulped multiple times as he kept staring at Arryn’s perky tits, her hard nipples and her moist pussy, all completely visible underneath the thin nightie. Gulping turned into drooling when Arryn turned around, slipped out of her negligee and spread open her buttcheeks to give Ralph a proper view of the naughty little butthole he’d be pounding that night. The obscene way it kept winking at him made him lose control, and Arryn barely had enough time to say one more sentence before she felt Ralph’s hard cock going deep inside her ass.

“Come on stud, come on in through my backdoor, no need to knock!! Ah FUCK! That feels SO FUCKING GOOD!!!” moaned Arryn while Ralph started sliding his cock inch by inch into her peach-shaped behind. Tight enough to feel wonderful, yet also loose enough for Ralph to pound it at a proper speed - She definitely was not an anal virgin anymore -, Arryn’s ass was almost on the same level as Meg’s. Meg had wide hips and a big bubblebutt, with ripples appearing when it got spanked and fucked hard, yet Arryn’s felt more toned and compact instead, which allowed for harder and faster thrusting. Ralph adored the erotic sounds he made by slapping Arryn’s supple asscheeks, so before long, handprints were clearly visible on her reddened and well-spanked ass.

Arryn was already moaning like a bitch in heat from having her ass plowed hard by Ralph’s erect member, yet she squealed like a full-blown slut every time Ralph’s hand connected with her asscheeks. The pace of anal fucking never lessened, it just kept growing harder and faster instead. Arryn kept thrusting her ass hard towards Ralph’s groin, his balls hitting her pussy as a result and his dick almost entirely buried inside her tight puckered ass. She wasn’t the only one going at it hard, as Ralph grabbed hold of her long ponytail and gave it a couple intense tugs, yanking Arryn’s head upwards and making her ass feel even tighter in the process. Arryn let out a couple strained moans when Ralph used her ponytail to drive his cock even deeper inside of her. She even bit her lip when the fingers of Ralph’s other hand dug into her left asscheek. She wasn’t into experiencing pain during sex, but Ralph managed to do all those things while still staying below Arryn’s pain-threshold; it hurt just the right amount.

The bed creaking underneath them and the sheets stained from Arryn’s leaking pussy, Arryn had tried to rub her nipples while her behind was getting pounded, yet supporting her body with one hand definitely turned out to not be enough. The moment her left hand touched her nipples, Ralph thrust into her ass extra hard, resulting in Arryn losing her balance and falling down onto the bed. As Arryn was now lying down on her stomach, Ralph crawled on top of her and mounted her ass, with him now being able to put his entire weight behind his anal thrusting. Arryn was reduced to a moaning and mewling mess, her hands gripping the sheets tightly and her asshole clenching down on Ralph’s pistoning dick as her entire body moved along with his rhythmic pounding. Ralph kept himself steady by holding onto her shoulders, while Arryn’s sweaty body was writhing in absolute pleasure underneath him.

Getting dominated and having her ass mercilessly pounded in such a brutal way turned on Arryn so much that she couldn’t think straight anymore. Letting out short and pleasured moans while her eyes were rolling back into her head, she felt an amazing orgasm being built up. She had wanted to tell Ralph that he should turn her into his own personal fuck-bitch, yet only incomprehensible sounds were coming out of her mouth as she had started biting down onto the sheets to endure her anal ravaging and postpone her most likely amazing orgasm for as long as possible. It wasn’t until she felt Ralph shoot multiple ropes of creamy hot sperm into her violated asshole that Arryn had her orgasm as well. Her long continuous moan was muffled into the sheets as she just started squirting wildly all over Ralph’s balls.

Both their bodies shivering and spazzing ever so slightly as their orgasms kept going on for a little while longer, Ralph eventually just fell forward right onto Arryn’s back, which made her yelp in surprise just as her violent orgasm was coming to an end. Ralph’s entire groin drenched in Arryn’s squirt-juices and Arryn’s ass almost filled to the brim with Ralph’s warm cum, both lovebirds were laying motionlessly on the messy bed and panting hard for a couple more minutes, before Ralph finally rolled off Arryn’s hot sweaty body. Arryn eventually rolled on top of Ralph and started making out with him to get his cock rock hard again. Feeling his erect cock prodding against her stomach, Arryn once more assumed the proper position for anal doggy-sex and started moaning like a broken-in slut when Ralph went for another go with her ass. Multiple more anal cumshots and hard squirting-orgasms ensued that night, until they were both finally too exhausted to keep on going. Falling asleep in each other’s embrace, Arryn made a note on her phone to leave a large tip for the maid who had to clean their bed the next morning, seeing as it was almost as drenched as her pussy.

**********

Arryn had been excited to take Ralph along with her to the RT-offices the next day. Already looking forward to fooling around with Ralph in such a public and risky place, Arryn became super animated when she heard from Ralph that he had already been there before and that he had done some incredibly dirty things with Ashley that time as well. “Mmm, that sounds so hot babe! You can bet your ass that I’ll make your second time at the RT-complex as hot and exciting as your first time!” whispered Arryn to her latest lover as she guided him into the building.

Any questions as to who Ralph was and why he was accompanying her, Arryn quickly waved off and avoided by simply stating that it was ‘a fan thing’. Before greeting her three friends when she entered the voice recording booth, Arryn told Ralph to wait for her outside for a while. She deliberately didn’t introduce him to Kara, Lindsay, and Barbara just to make sure that Barbara wouldn’t have a single opportunity to get to know or get interested in Ralph. She had sworn to Ashley and Meg that she would do her utmost best to keep Barbara away from the harem-project and she wasn’t about to break that promise!

Wanting to be alone with Ralph long enough for some ‘sexy time’, Arryn, who was normally a pro at voice-over work, kept fucking up her character’s lines. She made sure to only mess up her lines in solo-scenes, while nailing the duo-scenes or scenes with all the girls involved. After testing her friends’ patience long enough and when all their lines were already recorded, Arryn decided it was time for the next step in her plan. “I’m really sorry you guys, it’s probably jet lag or something similar which is making me fuck up so badly right now. You go on ahead, I’ll just finish my lines on my own, you guys have waited long enough already! Oh and tell the guy in the other room that he can go as well, my new assistant can take care of that technical stuff for sure!” lied Arryn while she tried to appear as innocent to her friends as possible.

“Wow, you got your own personal assistant? Somebody went diva-mode!” joked Kara while she and Lindsay stepped outside the booth. “Fine by me, it’s best that I don’t keep those AH-goofs unattended for too long anyway.” muttered Lindsay to herself while she quickly hurried towards the AH-building. Only Barbara cared enough about her friend to stay behind a couple seconds longer, seriously and incredulously looking at Arryn with a look of worry and a hint of disbelief on her face. _“Acing her lines for the scenes where we’re involved but fucking up her own solo-scenes? That’s quite a specific kind of jet lag…”_ wondered Barbara as she finally left the booth as well. She gave Arryn’s new assistant one quick but very interested look before she finally went to the toilets to rub one out. She had only done it five times so far and the day was almost half over after all!

Arryn was sweating bullets as she let out a very audible and relieved sigh. She was getting extremely nervous and she started to worry that Barbara would mess up her plans with Ralph somehow, so she quickly thanked her own guardian angel when she was finally all alone. Bursting outside the room, she found Ralph looking at some of the outfits the women had to wear in previous RT-shorts and other RT-related productions. Especially the cheerleader outfit Arryn had to wear in the ‘Lazer Team’ movie seemed to catch his attention. “You like that outfit babe? I can wear it while you’re punishing my naughty little pussy if you want…” offered Arryn as she softly started rubbing Ralph’s back.

**********

Finishing her remaining voice-over lines and putting on the cheerleader outfit in record time, Arryn was soon moaning up a storm while Ralph was giving her needy cunt a much needed pounding. Arryn’s pussy was already sopping wet when she changed into the cheerleader outfit, so only load moaning, grunting and a wet and dirty smacking sound could be heard inside the booth as Ralph started taking her doggy-style. Arryn had planned on recording the sounds of their fucking with the voice-recording hardware, yet she ultimately decided against it; it was just way too risky. And it wasn’t like her phone couldn’t do the same thing without any of the risks.

[Ralph’s own personal slutty cheerleader](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddcu1hh-00af6850-1562-4cc0-a72c-661976d4812c.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRjdTFoaC0wMGFmNjg1MC0xNTYyLTRjYzAtYTcyYy02NjE5NzZkNDgxMmMuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.E9085y-qZcyHCATvPuZ_1LTWUhgGpcDxMT-xCCfYsoI)

Changing position with Ralph laying on his back and Arryn mounting up and riding his hard cock, Arryn decided it was time for some roleplaying. Slowing down the pace at which she was humping Ralph, Arryn let out little cheers every time her dripping pussy hovered just above Ralph’s pre-cum covered cockhead and right before she moaned as she slammed her crotch back down onto Ralph’s groin. “Ralph Ralph Ralph, he’s the man….if he can’t make me cum, no man can!” , “Give me a cock, give me cum…..I like it in my pussy but I also like it up my bum!” , “Miles sucks, his penis was tiny ...Ralph's big cock last night stretched my hiney!”

Satisfied with feeling Ralph’s cock growing harder inside her because of her verbal encouragement, Arryn placed her hands on top of Ralph’s chest, bent her knees so that she was squatting over Ralph’s cock, took a deep breath and then slammed her pussy onto his erect member so hard and fast that the both of them were quickly reduced to a drooling and panting mess. The booth wasn’t exactly the best place to satisfy her public sex needs, yet it still turned on Arryn enough to ride Ralph’s dick as if both their lives depended on it. In a sense it actually kinda’ did, if somebody would have walked in on the both of them fucking like rabbits, the consequences would be devastating. Arryn in her excitement to get her pussy pounded by Ralph had forgotten to lock the door to the studio, yet fortunately for them, nobody entered the place while Ralph and Arryn were getting busy.

Arryn was able to continue the wild and erratic pace at which she rode Ralph’s dick for a little while longer, yet she quickly met her match when Ralph started thrusting his dick in an upwards motion. Letting out a startled squeak, Arryn fell over and landed with her lips on top of Ralph’s. Giggling in embarrassment, Arryn then proceeded to make out with Ralph as he kept hammering his cock inside her aching pussy. A couple drops of sweat dripped down from Arryn’s forehead and landed on Ralph’s head when she locked her arms behind his head and neck, the quivering of Arryn’s pussy and the throbbing of Ralph’s cock signalling that both their orgasms wouldn’t be too far off anymore.

“Cum inside me Ralph, I’m on the pill so you don’t have to worry about me getting pregnant!” uttered Arryn in between her strained and tired moaning, her pussy impaling itself on Ralph’s dick so fast and smoothly as if it had a mind of its own. With a couple final hard thrusts, Ralph pushed his dick all the way against Arryn’s cervix and then unloaded rope after rope of warm potent cum directly into Arryn’s womb. Arryn herself started orgasming hard when she suddenly felt one of Ralph’s fingers enter her butt, moaning into his mouth as she pressed her lips against his once more. As she lay there twitching while her womb was getting filled up with Ralph’s seed, Arryn made a mental note to not forget to take a morning after pill which she had sitting in her luggage. It had been a while since she needed to take the pill, yet she didn’t want to ruin both their orgasms by forcing Ralph to cum outside her pussy. It was a little white lie for pleasure’s sake

Arryn playing the good slut once more, she licked off and cleaned any spilt cum and her squirt juices from Ralph’s dick before they got ready to head out, quickly giving Ralph’s balls a couple playful licks and kisses just to show how much she appreciated him. Making sure that her pussy wasn’t leaking any liquids anymore while Ralph got dressed, Arryn gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she playfully darted out the studio. Being into the public-fetish, Arryn had decided to keep on wearing the cheerleader outfit, even though it looked a bit stained and wet in certain spots. She had also put her panties into her handbag, going commando to make her libido get her nice and eager for Ralph later.

Spending the rest of the afternoon together doing silly shit like giving Ralph a guided tour throughout the entire complex, stealing some RT and AH-affiliated items and memorabilia and secretly pulling the batteries out of the vibrator Barbara had hidden inside her desk, Arryn was just having a grand old’ time together with Ralph. He did seem rather interested in getting to know more about Barbara, so Arryn, purely focused on satisfying Ralph as much as she could, shared another interesting secret with him as she pulled him along to where the podcast set was located. “Barb loves people watching her have sex or masturbating. I had to watch her play with herself like countless times already and I even had to watch one time how she got railed hard by Aaron. It was so embarrassing for me, I felt like dying right there and then! She also loves voyeurism but I don’t think she’s done that yet, so probably more sexual bluster coming from her like what is usually the case.” finished Arryn just as the podcast set came into view.

“Come on babe, time to rock your world again!” giggled Arryn as she quickly pushed Ralph behind the set. Pulling down his pants and smiling proudly when she saw that Ralph was already rock hard, Arryn took off all her clothes and went down on her knees in front of her current favourite guy in the world. Feeling extremely frisky from being naked in such a risky place and with a hard cock in her mouth, Arryn wasted no time in giving Ralph quite the memorable blowjob. Still tasting herself a little on his cock, Arryn slowly took Ralph’s entire cock in her mouth until her nose touched his pubic hair, coating the entire underside of his shaft with her saliva in the process. She gagged a little as she slowly started to deepthroat Ralph - She didn’t possess Barbara’s deepthroating skills, that was for sure. But then again, who did… - but she carried on like a trooper. She finally had the perfect chance to have some public sex, so she’d consider herself a useless bitch if she didn’t make sure she’d give it her all!

Soft cocksucking sounds could be heard coming from behind the set, seeing as Arryn didn’t want to overdo it. Many people occasionally walked past the set and if her slurping would have been too loud, she’d have blown their cover for sure. She had initially wanted to suck Ralph off behind the podcast set while the podcast was actually happening, yet Barb was scheduled to appear on that week’s podcast and everybody knew she could smell cocks, precum and especially cum like a damn bloodhound. Ralph himself tried his best to make barely any sound as well. Holding his right hand had proven ineffective, so he eventually went with just stuffing the panties he had stolen from a drawer in Barb’s desk - Her replacement panties in case her original ones got too messy from all her intense masturbating - in his mouth and biting down hard on them to muffle his lustful grunts.

Making up for not being able to go all out on her deepthroating-game, Arryn placed both her hands underneath Ralph’s ballsack and slowly and lovingly started to cup his big balls. Arryn had always loved a big pair of cumfilled balls, but it had been a long while since she had felt a pair so soft and squishable as Ralph’s. Arryn loved it when Ralph laid one of his hands on top of her head to push her mouth on his cock a little faster. The enjoyment she felt from pleasing Ralph to the best of her abilities made her purr like a kitten, which was barely audible however because of the hard cock in her mouth. Encouraged to try even harder to satisfy Ralph, Arryn started swirling her tongue all over his precum leaking dick, giving extra attention and time to servicing his glans with her warm tongue. Loving the way Ralph was trembling from the sensations she was making him feel with her passionate blowjob, Arryn tightened her lips around his cock and resumed her deepthroating. She wanted to make him finish quite soon, as they had already been quite fortunate that nobody had spotted them and she didn’t want to push their luck any further.

Fortunately for the both of them, Ralph got extra turned on from being sucked off in public, as he kept pushing Arryn’s head back and forth towards his groin harder and faster with every passing minute. The ground underneath them was covered with juices from Arryn’s dripping pussy, mixed with saliva and precum that had leaked down from Arryn’s sloppy oral skills. She occasionally dipped one of her hands in it and then smeared the sticky liquids all over Ralph’s balls for some extra stimulation. Feeling the first couple ropes of cum going down her throat, Arryn quickly let Ralph’s cock slip out of her mouth, and pointed his cum-shooting tip all over her face as she started jerking him off. Her entire face getting covered in warm and sticky cum, Arryn tightened her grip around Ralph’s throbbing cock as she kept tugging at it, milking as much cum out of his balls as possible.

Accidentally getting some of Ralph’s sperm in her right eye, Arryn lost control over his cumshot as she let go of his dick. The last couple ropes of Ralph’s cum ended up all over her hair, turning her into a right and proper cum soaked mess. Her cumcovered chest heaved up and down rapidly as she was just enjoying the fuck out of herself. About to congratulate Ralph for the size and thickness of his latest load, Arryn jumped up when her phone suddenly started ringing. “Ah fuck, that’s right! Barbara needed to talk to me about her upcoming trip to L.A. today! You better head back to the car babe, I’ll catch up with you later!” blurted Arryn after she quickly silenced her phone. She put on her normal clothes in record time, wiped off some of Ralph’s sperm of her face and hair, and then darted off in a hurry.

Left alone all of a sudden, Ralph saw nothing left to do but sneak back to Ashley’s car at the parking lot and text Ashley the newest secret he had learned about Barbara that day. Arryn meanwhile sped her way towards Barbara’s office, not noticing that several people were staring at the little bits of Ralph’s cum which were still hanging on her face in her panicked hurry. Arryn started getting agitated like crazy when it turned out Barbara wasn’t in her office yet, and she was just about to blow a gasket when she saw the blonde arrive. Trying her best to appear as innocent as possible in front of Barbara, Arryn had a quick little chat with her best friend and then dashed back towards the podcast set. She did find it a little weird that Barbara had insisted on kissing her before she left, and having her left cheek licked by her made Arryn feel even more perplexed. _“Barbara and her crazy slutty ways of showing affection to the people she cares about…”_ Arryn thought as she arrived at the set. 

Wanting to clean hers and Ralph’s messy liquid-puddle to make sure that nobody would find out that something dirty happened back there, Arryn was somewhat surprised when she discovered that their mess had already been cleaned up. _“Must have been Ralph’s doing, such a thoughtful and attentive stud!”_ Arryn concluded as she quickly made her way to the parking lot. They continued their perverted antics inside the car, as Arryn took off her pants and started masturbating while Ralph was driving back to their hotel. Considerate of her good friend Ashley, Arryn made sure to not stain her car seat by using Barbara’s stolen panties as a makeshift ‘sponge’ for her sopping wet pussy. Continuing their fuckfest in their hotel room, after Arryn had taken one of her morning-after pills, until late in the evening, Arryn decided on the both of them having a little sexual break for the next couple days. She wanted his balls to be fully loaded for RTX after all, which was in Arryn’s opinion **THE** best place for some kinky and risky public fucking!

***********

Standing at the RWBY-booth at the big RTX-event which was being held in Austin that year and with her ‘new assistant’ right next to her, Arryn was both immensely stressed out and turned on. Wearing incredibly tight black leather pants which hugged and showed off her shapely asscheeks in an extremely erotic manner, Arryn had blushed and giggled like a little schoolgirl when Ralph had told her how great her juicy little peach looked while they were setting up the RWBY-booth. Arryn was aiming for at least two cumshots that day, and with the added stress and excitement of fooling around at such a public and bustling place, Arryn was bound to cum a couple times as well. And if all that wasn’t enough, then the little vibrating egg which was inserted inside her pussy - she had handed Ralph the remote before they left their hotel and she’d told him to not go easy on her - would definitely do the trick!

Doing the same old things she’d been doing during the last couple RTX events, Arryn was relieved that she finally got some reprieve from all the autographs, fanpics and RWBY-panels by fooling around with Ralph in the meantime. She already had her ass slapped more times in the last couple hours than she had in her entire life so far, and together with the fact that her pussy was getting non-stop stimulated by the vibrating egg, Arryn was quickly reduced to a heavy-breathing and sweaty mess of a slut, her crotch so wet it felt as if she’d been squirting inside her pants.

[Eager RTX Eye-Candy](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddcu1hm-76b665b7-0fbb-481c-8aba-bfaa01985a12.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRjdTFobS03NmI2NjViNy0wZmJiLTQ4MWMtOGFiYS1iZmFhMDE5ODVhMTIuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.V1DuGsxq_RvwCWttV2fVK9OG1TIxW84Qbe9xbh8rEls)

Twitching and gasping as she finally actually did squirt inside her pants, Arryn’s state of ‘distress’ was so noticeable that both Kara and Lindsay offered to take over her place for a while so she could take a much-needed breather. Accepting their offer a little too enthusiastically, Arryn immediately stormed through the curtains towards the backroom where the rest of the RWBY-merchandise was being held. Quickly hiding behind the many tall rows of RWBY-figurines, Arryn quickly texted Ralph to come on over and to turn the speed of the vibrating egg to maximum. Subtly disappearing from the booth, Ralph soon found Arryn writhing on the floor in sexual bliss and pantless, as the egg was happily buzzing away and stimulating Arryn’s cunt so intensely that she was having some serious issues with stifling her moaning.

Literally begging Ralph to stick his cock inside her poor needy pussy, Arryn’s face was barely visible as she peered between the rows of boxes to check if they were alone or not, her pussy being mercilessly slammed by Ralph. His libido had become so immensely high from seeing Arryn strut her amazing ass in those tight leather pants of hers, that he went at pounding Arryn’s pussy like a savage animal. Shoving his entire dick inside her drenched snatch and battering away at her cervix in mere seconds was just the tip of the iceberg, as he also started twiddling Arryn’s clit with his left hand while his right index finger was busy put to work on fingering her already winking butthole. Unable to suppress her loud and pleasured moaning, Arryn was about to ask Ralph for a timeout when he suddenly handed her Barb’s stained panties, the same ones which he had stolen from her office a couple days earlier.

Biting down on them hard to soften her moans, even though the sex-smell coming from it was incredibly intense and heavy, the invasive smell slowly creeped up into Arryn’s nostrils. Intoxicated by said smell, seeing stars in front of her eyes and having her entire body feel tingly from being fucked so roughly at such a risky place, made sure that it didn’t take Arryn long to reach her first orgasm of the day. She didn’t squirt this time, yet Ralph was definitely aware of the fact that she was cumming hard, as he felt her pussy contract all around his dick and her legs starting to tremble. He didn’t stop pounding away at her cumhungry pussy however, all thoughts about the consequences of getting caught being banished to the back of his mind and replaced instead by the sole focus of filling Arryn’s womb with his cum once more.

Still drooling from the afterglow of her latest orgasm, Arryn’s heart skipped a beat when she suddenly saw Barb enter the room. Unable to alert Ralph about Barbara’s presence - Her mouth was stuffed with panties and she kept herself steady by holding onto a couple boxes, her nails digging deep holes into the packaging - Arryn started panicking while her body kept being rocked back and forward from Ralph’s wild thrusting. About to piss herself from fear of being found out, Arryn’s entire body locked up, while she felt tiny pleasurable jolts going throughout her entire body. Having reached the pinnacle of public sex, Arryn started feeling lightheaded as her focus slowly shifted towards just enjoying how amazing her pussy was feeling right there and then.

Luckily for the both of them, Barbara put in earplugs after she sat down on a chair, followed by her putting a hand down her unzipped pants, while she used her other hand to rub and squeeze her tits through the think pink shirt she was wearing that day. It was obvious that Barbara had started playing with herself and that she was probably watching porn on her phone on account of the earplugs. Thanking God for making her friend such a perverted masturbation freak, Arryn kept getting plowed by her overeager fuckbuddy, while her best friend was busy rubbing her clit and fingering her pussy sitting just a short distance away from them. The entire situation just put Arryn in a sexual overdrive, her face as red as a tomato and her entire body just sweating profusely.

Barb the masturbation-queen honoured her title by orgasming before Ralph even shot his load inside Arryn’s pussy, softly moaning and her body convulsing a bit as she was clearly enjoying a very satisfying orgasm. Close to orgasming a second time when she felt Ralph unload inside her pussy, Arryn quickly reached her limit when she noticed Barbara just zipping up her pants and going back to the booth after she took off her earplugs, not even bothering to wipe off or change her panties. This time, Arryn squirted hard, the intense pleasure of her squirting so incredibly high, that she just sank to her knees while Ralph was still shooting cum deep down into her womb.

Pushing her own body to its limits, she slowly made her way towards the booth to rejoin her friends after cleaning up her mess and getting dressed again. For the next couple hours, Arryn handed out autographs and took pictures with fans, while having a very big and satisfied smile on her face the entire time. Her pussy and womb filled with Ralph’s cream and having finally enjoyed her public sex kink to the fullest, life couldn’t get any better for her. Wanting to reward and turn on Ralph at the same time, Arryn shared one of her juiciest Barb-related secrets with him after she pulled him aside. 

“You remember that Barbara said that she loves getting tied up and blindfolded during sex in one of her Always Open episodes? Well, that definitely didn’t last long! The third time she and Trevor did that, Barbara was sitting on a chair all tied up in her kitchen, but Trevor received a phone call before they could start fucking. So Trevor goes into the bedroom because that’s where his laptop was, it was a work-related call you see, took him quite a long time to finish that call by the way, and Barb was still just sitting there, all tied up and blindfolded. But then, after a minute or two, Trevor got back and he started fucking her hard, giving her a creampie and all that. He didn’t say a word but Barb thought he stayed silent to increase the immersion of her being blindfolded and of their roleplay. Yet a couple minutes later, Trevor took off her blindfold and asked her what the fuck had happened. Apparently he had been busy handling this work-related issue all that time and he didn’t even touch her once during it. So it turns out that somebody from Barb’s apartment snuck into her kitchen and raped her, without her even knowing it wasn’t Trevor because of the blindfold. They never found out who did it by the way. And what makes it even more fucked up: she was moaning loudly and went into this like elaborate super erotic rape-roleplay during it! She even squirted as that stranger started filling her up with his seed! How crazy is that right?!”

************

Not seeing any other opportunities to have some fun with Ralph again, Arryn finally saw an opening for sex with just an hour of RTX left for the day. Lindsay and Kara had gone off to help out at the AH-panel and Barbara had apparently fucked off to God-knows-where, probably orchestrating some kind of sexual encounter with any cock in reach for her. With the control of the booth given over to a hapless Guardian, Arryn invited Ralph back into the backroom for a quickie. Telling him that he could choose how he wanted to take her this time, Arryn felt rather prideful and happy when he told her that he wanted to fuck her while she was still wearing her leather pants, just wanting to rub his throbbing cock using her ass as a fuck toy.

Happy to oblige, Arryn assumed the doggy position and enjoyed the new sensation of feeling a big dick thrusting in between her leather pants clad buttcheeks. Ralph was definitely enjoying the erotic view in front of him. Arryn’s ample cheeks were straining against the leather fabric of her pants that looked two sizes too small for her, making it appear as if she was wearing body paint or a skintight suit on her lower body. Occasionally kneading and rubbing Arryn’s cheeks, Ralph enjoyed his little handiwork as the back of Arryn’s pants was soon covered in his sticky precum. Pushing her shirt towards her head so that he had a clear view of Arryn’s naked back - A perfect cumtarget - Ralph placed both his hands to the sides of Arryn’s ass and pressed her cheeks together as close as he could get them, effectively sandwiching his throbbing cock in between them.

Loving the sensation of soiling Arryn’s clothes and body and realising that this chick was so into him, she’d probably say yes if he asked her if they could start dating, Ralph kept on happily thrusting his dick in between Arryn’s asscheeks and against her leather pants until he felt another cumshot rising up from his balls. Thrusting harder and faster with the goal of covering Arryn’s back with his warm cum, Ralph let out a couple elated grunts right before he blew his load.

“If you want my panties to masturbate with again, just ask next time.” whispered Barbara suddenly into Ralph’s ears, her tone laced with seductive passion. Ralph’s entire body froze, his cum-erupting cock being the only part of his body which was still moving. Turning his head ever so slowly towards the right, Ralph saw Barbara intensely licking her stained and over-abused panties. Unable to move and scared to utter a single word, Ralph kept staring at Barbara as she slowly and silently moved over next to Arryn. Brushing her hair aside a little, Barb bent over until her face was but mere inches away from Arryn’s cumcovered back, and then, in the most casual and relaxed manner possible, Barbara started lapping up all of Ralph’s cum.

“Wow babe, really? Didn’t know you were into that? Ah well, whatever floats your boat I guess, right? ...Babe?” said Arryn, her surprised and joyful demeanour quickly fading away as she suddenly felt the temperature and the mood inside the room drop. Suddenly filled with a weird sense of dread, Arryn slowly turned her head, just in time to see the last of Ralph’s cum disappear into her best friend’s mouth. “Wassup girl? You do know that besties are supposed to share both cocks and cum, right?” mentioned Barbara as a wide devious grin appeared on her face, clearly amused by the look of absolute horror on her friend’s face.

\---------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Sycx for proofreading this story!

I also have decided on making a twitter to keep everybody a bit more up to date about new uploads and new stories I’ll be working on next. Here’s the link to it: <https://twitter.com/DP01205848>


	9. All in a day's work for RWBY

Wanting to hype their fans for a new season of their hentai show ‘RWBY’, RoosterTeeth decided on making a little documentary about the creation-process of new RWBY-episodes. An interview with Barbara Dunkelman and Arryn Zech, some never before shown behind  _and_ on the scenes action and a sneak peek at some totally rad new merchandise; this documentary would have it all. A lot of fans had dropped the show on account of Meg’s character being written off - apparently they really adored hearing her slutty moans and lewd talk -, so this documentary would also serve as a sort of damage control.

*****************

“As we mentioned earlier, RWBY turned into quite the successful franchise, did it not?”

“[Yeah, I don’t think anyone could have expected how big RWBY has gotten. Erm, you know, a lot of our shows take off, _a lot_ , and people get hooked on them and become big fans of them but RWBY is on a whole other level in terms of...its global scale and how many people started watching it and who didn’t know about RoosterTeeth before.](https://mega.nz/#!aeB33QhT!HTXWzPHguMqw9FhKtU0_D_OkDuvW7JuVVrdJ8Tcma3U)”

Barbara had barely just finished replying to the new question, when she leaned forward to take her turn at jerking off the erect cock of the interviewer. She and Arryn had been doing this routine, of them wanking off the interviewer when the other one would be answering for about ten minutes straight, both their hands completely covered in his precum at this point. Both of them were also completely naked, their nipples rock hard, their bodies sweaty and the seats of their chairs completely covered in the juices continuously dripping out of their wet pussies. Jerking off a random dude wasn’t a big deal for both the experienced sluts, yet this time, multiple cameras were being aimed directly at them, recording every word and action of theirs. And it was all for the purpose of countless people all over the world being able to masturbate with it, once the documentary would be uploaded on the internet later on.

“Very true! It definitely put RoosterTeeth on the map and I really think that taking a more mature and erotic direction, with their new content and shows, has been a genius idea! I’m actually kinda sad that I’m no longer directly working for them. I feel like I could really add a lot to some of the more recent projects you know! Sex, comedy and violence sells, everybody knows that. And by including all three those things in RWBY, it’s no wonder it turned into one of the most famous and well-liked hentai series currently available! It definitely skyrocketed our fame and careers, that’s for sure!” answered Arryn, right after she licked some drops of precum from her fingers.

“You do most of your voice recording during your mocap scenes, for extra immersion as you said before. In regards to immersion, the audio is already incredibly erotic. How much does the animation add to the eroticness and immersion of the episodes you think?” asked the interviewer, unable to stifle a quick low groan as he felt Arryn’s fingers close around his dick in a tight grip.

“Well, good audio is indeed very essential to make the episodes so amazing, yet it would fall flat without the near-perfect levels of animation of course.[ Like, it adds so much to see it animated and it just adds a whole other level of emotion to the scene. It’s just like “I didn’t even convey that with my voice” but they took it to a whole new level by just _making her eyebrows go down_.](https://mega.nz/#!6DYjxCIY!lSVIr2PWaEFW265gtIkIpfCgf2W0GxPksGljGKq9mt8)” replied Barbara while playing with her nipples.

“It’s a hentai series first and foremost of course, so the animation needs to be top notch. The audio can be perfect, yet nobody will be jerking off to it if it looks like crap. Luckily for RWBY, RoosterTeeth was able to hire the best animators available. Sure, some of the older shows got cancelled as a result, but the extra funding really paid off incredibly well! The animation is so crisp and beautiful, I masturbate to RWBY-episodes at least once a day!” mentioned Arryn, as she smiled and winked towards the cameras.

“[There have been times where I’ve been watching an episode that’s unfinished and they have like one scene where it’s on a shot that’s unfinished and a shot that is finished and just seeing the difference is just astronomical. It looks amazing.](https://mega.nz/#!yfJXGYIC!BQ7hikGVsebulUfcl4LR-gp8mexbKdRbaDOXNX0mXLQ) It gets my cunt wet instantly!” announced Barbara, who didn’t want to be outdone by the easy slut sitting next to her.

“I see. I’ve heard that the animators are present at every mocap-session. Why do you think they do that?”

“I’m pretty sure that they just can’t get enough of seeing us get fucked by a whole bunch of amazing cocks, haha! Plus, they get to shoot their load all over us after the mocap-stuff is done as well. Besides the sexual aspect, I think they also do it to help them with the animation. That’s probably the reason why they sometimes record us with their phones. [Like, see what kind of like face we’re making when we were doing a scene, so it can help them animate.](https://mega.nz/#!vPBlgKqS!kQco2ZvEurBHeogzlWK5CCtpqDjhc66RGwYgaA4BNGc)”

“Very true. Personal satisfaction definitely plays a big role in why they’re so adamant in being present at every mocap-recording session. We don’t mind though; it’s extra attention and extra cum, so we don’t have any reason to complain! We did ask them to not upload the recordings they took of us on the internet, but seeing as watching us getting banged hard will be part of the documentary, I guess you could expect a whole bunch of raunchy recordings getting uploaded sometime soon!” told Arryn, her eyes sparkling as if she was already looking forward to having the entire world see her naked and getting fucked by a whole bunch of guys.

“You're both naked for the mocap sessions, yet you're both also wearing makeup. Why? It's not really necessary, is it?”

“Well, it's mostly to turn our male co-workers on, you see. And it definitely gives us a confidence boost as well, looking all dolled up and pretty, even though it's not really necessary for the mocap itself. I didn't wear makeup during the making of the first couple episodes and it just resulted in bad sex to be honest. [Like go in and you like just woke up and like your hair's all gross and you've like no makeup on and you're like "I'm ready! Oh , don't film me, no!".](https://mega.nz/#!qGQnyA7Y!5lQXKU3hK3m5kvrrzFzXOXTvDeSYCbhh1tFazOP-v6U)”

“Don’t forget that we also do it because animating runny and ruined makeup is an incredibly hard thing to do. So, if putting on a decent amount of makeup is the only thing we need to do to make that process go much easier for the animators, it would be mental to object! You can’t believe how much lipstick-smears on a hard cock or mascara running down our faces adds to the eroticness of the sex scenes!” Arryn was completely focused on giving the most satisfyingly and sluttiest answers she could, yet she was sexually experienced enough to notice that the interviewer was close to cumming from just looking at his face for a couple seconds.

“You girls can fuck and moan really well, but do you think you have what it takes to actually animate as well?”

“Oh no, definitely not! [We’re so uninvolved in that part of it, that we couldn’t even…](https://mega.nz/#!WWIXkS7D!OYbLUERKkgWmevcu6G0yJyOnrYmgXJjD3VnFxE8JNz8)”

“Indeed. We’re perfect eye candy and our skill in being hentai pornstars grows with every episode, yet I wouldn’t even know where to start with animating. Plus, I much prefer sucking cock and getting covered with cum, than doing technically complicated stuff on computers. It would be a waste of our slutty talent and potential, to be honest. We know our place in all this and we try our best to give it our all so that the show can remain the massive success that it is right now!” said Arryn, right before she knelt down in front of the interviewer who was still being jerked off hard by Barbara.

Arryn’s timing was impeccable; she had barely stuck out her tongue before multiple thick ropes of cum were flying out of the tip of the interviewer’s twitching cock, splattering most of her beautiful face with his sticky warm load in the process. Arryn moaned like a true slut as her face was getting covered in sperm, her fingers furiously rubbing her clit at the same time. There were few things she loved more than getting a big facial and seeing as the interviewer was incredibly backed up, Arryn was immensely enjoying herself.

Barbara let out a disappointed whine however, as she loved getting facials and cum almost as much as Arryn, maybe even more. Not giving the interviewer’s cum time to drip down Arryn’s face, Barbara licked the biggest drops of cum off of her face and then swapped it with Arryn, as they exchanged an intense kiss full of passion and perverted lust. They had made a promise to each other, many years ago, that they’d share as many loads of cum as possible, with feeding each other creamy, still warm sperm having turned into one of their favourite activities to do together. 

Finished with sharing the interviewer’s load, they then turned their faces towards the cameramen and eagerly stuck out their tongues, as they were anxious to taste their loads as well. Getting a sexual high from the taste and smell of the cum, while their faces were getting blasted with three more loads, both sluts started squirting hard. The fact that it was all being recorded, so that their countless fans would masturbate over it, was driving them absolutely wild. The interview part of the documentary was a definite success and a great warm-up for the real action that was about to happen next.

************

The two mocap studios in the RT-offices were usually quite cramped with people when new scenes had to be shot, yet today the two rooms were filled with even more people than usual considering the fact that both Arryn and Barbara had a camera crew each assigned to them. Both female performers were completely naked, apart from the multiple shiny mocap balls strategically placed all over their bodies. Many male performers were also present in each studio, all completely naked and mocap balls attached to their balls as well. To cut down on costs somewhat, the higher ups at RoosterTeeth had decided on using employees and interns to work together with the girls, and together with the animators and the cameramen, both Barbara and Arryn were looking at an impressive amount of erect thick cocks and cumfilled balls.

Time was money - especially when so many employees were involved -, so both girls wasted no time in assuming the doggy position, totally ready and willing to earn their hefty paychecks. There were two recording-sessions planned for that day and for the documentary; two single scenes and one group scene. Starting with the single scenes, as people were still getting certain things ready for the group scene, one of the eager employees quickly shoved his dick in Arryn’s mouth, the large size of his cock making sure that the top of his dick disappeared deep down her throat. Back when season one of RWBY was being made, Arryn would have gagged from having such a huge cock poking against the back of her throat, yet under the tutelage of expert cocksucker Barbara Dunkelman and with many, many recording scenes as training, Arryn had turned into a blowjob pro. She expertly stimulated the underside of the man’s dick with her tongue while he was thrusting rapidly inside her well trained mouth, filling the room with loud and sloppy sucking sounds as they went at it.

Meanwhile, Barb underwent a more intense treatment, as her character Yang had always been the show’s most perverted cumdumpster. Having never shot a scene while pleasuring less than three dicks, today’s recording session was no exception, as she had a cock in both her ass and pussy, while she was diligently sucking off a third one, her big dicksucking lips leaving crimson red smears on the cock on account of her going a little overboard with her lipstick and makeup that day. She wanted to look extra good considering that it would be part of the documentary after all!

While Arryn was having her throat violated by the first guy, a second one was already prodding his wet cockhead against her lewd-looking butthole. Both Barbara and Arryn had extensively masturbated in front of all the men right before the recording would take place, so both their holes were ready to go and raring to be stuffed full of hot, thick cock. Arryn’s juicy firm butt had been the preferred fuck-target of most of her partners during most of her mocap recording sessions, so the guy’s broad cock almost effortlessly penetrated Arryn’s ass, followed by intense and merciless thrusting as if he were fucking her pussy. Arryn’s back arched from feeling sensations only a pulsating cock thrusting inside her ass could give her, with her increasingly loud moaning doing wonders on the cock she was sucking off.

As the second guy started slapping Arryn hard on her asscheeks, Barb’s lithe and curvy body was being rocked back and forth at an impressive pace, the rapey nature of the sex scene demanding that she’d be treated as rough and intensely as possible. The guy Barb had been blowing proved to be no match for her amazing DSL’s, so after mere minutes had passed, Barbara was already rolling and swirling around a tasty load of sperm inside her mouth, savouring every drop of it to its maximum capacity. She had barely swallowed the chunky nutritious load, before another big, erect cock was been waggled right in front of her sweaty face. Anxious to have her womb and ass filled with the creamy cum she desired so much, Barb started slamming down her lower body onto the groin of the guy who was taking care of her needy cumhungry pussy, the erotic sounds this produced turning on the other men in the studio so much, that many of them already started jerking off to the lewd blonde cumslut.

As Barb’s slutty and eager behaviour turned up the heat inside her studio, it was the same case inside Arryn’s studio. Her ass especially felt hot, as multiple ropes of warm cum were being unloaded deep inside of it. Receiving anal creampies was one of Arryn’s few sexual weak points, so by the time the guy finished emptying his balls inside her well trained butt, her shaky arms and sweaty palms caused her to fall forward, taking the guy in front of her fucking her mouth down with her. The guy landed on his ass with a soft thud, with the tip of Arryn’s nose brushing against his groin and his cock lodged all the way inside her throat. 

Having Arryn’s mouth impaled on his cock and seeing her goth-style makeup starting to run down her face gave the guy an alpha-tier ego boost, which together with a couple quick thrusts down her throat made him nut hard, catching Arryn completely unprepared. She had some serious expertise with swallowing hefty loads, but a load this surprising and deep in her throat, was something only Barbara could hope to manage. Choking and gagging hard, as multiple jets of creamy jizz were being shot down her gullet, Arryn gasped for air when the guy finally pulled his dick out of her mouth. Cum ended up splattering all over the floor. Yet just as soon as Arryn was barely breathing normally again, she was already licking and sucking every tasty drop of sperm up off the floor. 

Exciting everybody with her cumhungry antics, Arryn had just finished cleaning up the floor when she was forcefully pushed on her back. A new guy shoved his cock in her mouth and proceeded to facefuck Arryn just like she preferred it: rough and without any ounce of respect or mercy towards her. Being used as if she was just a cheap whore and feeling extra stimulated from having the guy’s heavy balls slap against her chin with every thrust he made, was more than enough to make Arryn climax. As cum was still dribbling out of her used asshole, Arryn started squirting uncontrollably, covering the groin and cock of the next man in line with her juices in the process. With his cock half lubed-up already as a result of Arryn’s squirting, he hastily shoved it inside Arryn’s ass, using the cum of the previous guy as extra lube to really get it in there deep. Arryn’s fingers and toes stretched out, as new shocks and pleasurable sensations were coursing through her entire slim body.

Squirting hard from being manhandled so roughly herself, Barb felt the three cocks thrusting inside her body cumming at almost the exact same time, pouring copious amounts of hot cum into each of her abused holes. Still convulsing and twitching a little, as her orgasm was still going strong when the three men pulled their dicks out of Barb, she managed to gather just enough energy to scoop some of the cum dripping out of her snatch and butthole with her fingers. Two oral loads of cum were far from enough to satiate Barb’s lust for sperm, who was sucking off her fingers so fiercely and scooping up more cum with them, that in mere moments, both the load in her pussy and the one in her ass had been properly savoured as well.

In the process of licking her own juices off the floor, Barb was suddenly grabbed from behind, lifted in the air and had her ass impaled on a hard cock in one smooth motion. Letting out a fierce moan as her ass was perfectly stuffed again, said moan became even louder when she also felt her pussy getting penetrated, by a cock even bigger than the one which was currently pounding her big bubblebutt. Swinging her arms around the neck of the guy who was slamming his dick inside her cunt, Barbara leaned forward and started making out with him. Too horny to remember that she was actually filming a scene for RWBY as she was getting relentlessly double-teamed, Barbara was now solely focused on getting herself off and making all the guys present in the studio cum as hard on and in her as possible. She craved to have her entire body coated in a nice sticky warm layer of cum and with the amount of men at hand, things were definitely looking promising!

Wondering how her slutty blonde friend was holding up, Arryn felt another orgasm coming up as both her ass and throat were being treated to another huge and tasty helping of cum. Remembering that she overheard two male employees talking about how she and Barbara were known as RoosterTeeth’s cum urinals last week, Arryn squirted once more, silently blessing RT’s decision for keeping her on the RWBY-cast even after she ‘left’ the company. As Arryn felt more cum flowing in her body, while she kept squirting all over the lower body of the guy who had his cock still up her ass, she thought back about the horrible day when she was told that RoosterTeeth had to let her go. Her break-up with Miles probably had been a deciding factor in that decision, with her sex scenes in RWBY being the main reason he had chosen to break up with her in the first place.

She had pleaded and begged to at least still be allowed to continue starring in RWBY and she eventually got her wish at the steep cost of having her RWBY-salary cut down in half. The higher ups at RoosterTeeth had never even considered dropping Arryn from RWBY, seeing as she was a total fan favourite and doing so would seriously jeopardize the show. Yet they knew how much Arryn adored working for RWBY, and cutting her pay in half meant a bigger budget to make the show even better. Arryn smiled as she vividly remembered how fiercely she had sucked both Burnie’s and Matt’s cock as a ‘thank you’ for letting her stay in the RWBY-cast, with her smile growing even wider as she suddenly felt multiple ropes of cum splattering all over her body. 

The animators, cameramen and the male performers who had emptied their balls inside Arryn earlier, had all gathered in a big circle around her, treating her to a large body-bukkake after having jerked off for half a minute or so. She thanked everybody for their creamy contributions when she opened her eyes again and then went to work at cleaning up her sperm-covered body. How foolish of the RT higher ups to continue paying her for this, since there was no doubt in her mind that she’d do it all on a daily basis and totally for free!

The guy who was banging Barb’s pussy came first. He was merely a new intern and making out with Barbara had always been his dream. Seeing as he was also allowed and even paid to fuck her cock-hungry cunt while doing so, guaranteed his load to be the biggest and fiercest he had ever shot out. Feeling Barb’s ass tighten around his dick as she was obviously reacting to having her womb filled with an immense amount of cum, made sure that the guy slamming his dick up her ass only lasted a couple more rough and frantic thrusts before he blew his load as well. His chest brushing against Barbara’s sweaty back, the incredible clenching her ass did on his cock made sure that his cock was sufficiently milked of as many precious drops of cum as possible.

With Meg now gone and Ashley being pregnant for the third time, Barbara was now the undisputed star of RWBY, which meant that yet another item on her Fucket-List could be scratched off! Hearing that she could take Meg’s share of scenes and cocks for herself had made her so happy that she came a little on the spot, and if working at RT had been an amazing job for Barb before, it now had turned into the absolute fucking best! Always willing to show her appreciation for being granted such a wonderful job opportunity and overeager colleagues, Barbara sat down on her knees, opened her mouth and extended her tongue after her two latest partners had put her back on the ground again.

Panting like a dog begging its master for a treat, Barb soon received her own treat in the form of twelve loads of cum landing all over her hair, face and a couple ropes in her cupped-together hands. Grinning wildly for the camera, she then made sure to clean herself off in an over-the-top manner. She was well aware of what her fans enjoyed and wanted to see the most after all. And the fact that she was a true sperm-fanatic made performing that exaggerated show even easier! For Barb, there was no such thing as a midlife crisis or a work-related burnout!

********************

The second and last mocap session later that day was a rather special one, very conveniently timed so that it would appear in the documentary. It would be the ultimate proof that RoosterTeeth was willing to go to extreme ends to placate and please their fans. Originally a group scene with Barb, Arryn, Meg and a whole bunch of guys, the scene got rewritten following Meg’s departure. Barb was given all the guys Meg was supposed to take care of, yet that was just the cummy tip of the iceberg for her, as she was told that she had to take care of Arryn’s share as well. The gangbang got turned into an orgy, which Barb, in her never-ending need to satisfy her fans and prove to everybody that she was ‘Top Slut’, immediately and enthusiastically agreed to. 

Arryn had been both scared and disappointed when she heard the news, yet she quickly started wheezing and drooling when she heard who her partners would be instead. Whereas Barb’s character Yang had to ‘get raped’ by a ton of Grimm creatures, Arryn’s character Blake had to be throatfucked by the dog character Zwei, who was packing some serious heat in regards to both its cock and its balls. To perfectly simulate such a huge dog dick and lengthy knotty cumshots, the production team of RWBY had decided on hiring a Labrador and a German Shepherd to help make the scene as believable as possible, with their handler standing close-by in case something went wrong. Arryn had never sucked off dogs before, yet refusing to do so would almost guarantee her being thrown out of RWBY and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t the least bit curious and excited about trying something so new and taboo!

The cameras started rolling the moment both the slutty female performers entered the large mocap studio - taking away the removable wall in between both studios, they could turn the two small studios into a combined large one for group scenes such as this -, both shaking like a leaf and stark naked. All things considered, they were still shooting a hentai scene with a minimal amount of plot, so a couple lines of dialogue needed to be said first before the action could start. Plus, it helped to get both Arryn and Barbara into character as well, they always performed so much better if they managed to completely immerse themselves in the scenes!

Blake: S-Salem! P-please let us go! Please!

Yang: When I get outta here, I’m gonna rip your tits off, you filthy whore!

Blake: Ruby!? Weiss?! Anyone? Please help!

Yang: What have you done to Zwei?! You’re gonna fucking pay for this, you can be sure of that!

Having said what they needed to say and having moved in the right position, both women were totally ready to move onto the ‘meatier’ part of the scene. Barbara was roughly pushed down on the ground by a couple men and was immediately given five cocks to work with. Arryn pretended to get knocked down on the ground herself and came face to face with the Labrador when she looked back up. Gulping heavily once, Arryn then crawled forward and extended her tongue until the tip of it touched the veiny, red swollen member of the dog. Quickly remembering that she was actually working right now, Arryn pushed past her moral restraints and limits by pressing her mouth against the tip of the dog dick and continued to act like a professional, as she took the entire length of the animal penis in her mouth. Both the smell and the taste was completely different from what she was used to, yet the taboo and perverted nature of the scene spurred her on to keep blowing the dog’s cock, her raven-coloured hair brushing against his belly every time she bobbed her head back and forth. 

The dog so far remained totally docile, something which Arryn hoped would last the entire scene as she had a nice rhythm going on sucking his dick and because she wanted her first bestiality scene to go as smoothly and comfortably as possible. She didn’t even have time to look over to how Barbara was doing, as all Arryn’s energy and effort went into making the dog nut in her mouth without any incidents happening. Arryn could however imagine pretty easily how Barb was doing from the wet and loud sounds coming from her direction. Having every hole of hers filled with cock and jerking off two more dicks at the same time, Barbara was determined to show everybody how well she could handle cock and that multitasking during sex was definitely a skill in her sexual repertoire which she had mastered.

She had been envious of Arryn because she had been given dogs to play with, yet the first five guys entrusted to her immediately fucked any sense of envy and craving for animal cock out of her mind. Putting her entire body to work to make the current five cocks cum as quickly as possible - there were plenty of other guys waiting for their turn with her after all -, tiny droplets of sweat started dripping off her body as she made sure to focus on satisfying the guys and to not let the overstimulation she was receiving from them, dominate her mind instead. Her hair was pulled, her ass was getting spanked, she felt balls slapping against her chin and the guy who was jabbing his cock inside her wet cunt was playing with her tits as well. In that exact moment, Barb was so happy that she could cry, yet she barely managed to hold back any tears of happiness, even though seeing that would probably have turned on some guys present in the studio. Being tender and respectful wasn’t really a much desired trait during these mocap sessions after all.

Arryn meanwhile got turned on enough to consider playing with the dog’s balls, yet from the moment her fingers touched its nutsack, things started taking a turn for the worst, Arryn’s worst to be precise. Jumping and planting his front legs on Arryn’s back, the dog then proceeded to hump her face at a speed she was barely able to endure. Thrusting or pounding weren’t the right words anymore to describe how the dog was violating Arryn’s mouth, rapidly stabbing his veiny dick in between Arryn’s lips was way more appropriate. Having lost control of the situation, Arryn couldn’t do anything else but keep herself steady on the ground as she felt the large dog dick rub and push against the back of her throat. Half scared and half turned on from being treated so roughly by an animal, Arryn felt the paws of the dog dig into her delicate back, yet the slight painful feeling only managed to get her even hornier. The dog’s handler had wanted to step in, but he was immediately told not to interfere by the animators; this was precisely want they needed to see to properly animate the scene after all.

They didn’t help Arryn when she pounded her left fist on the floor to signal that she was in trouble, and they still didn’t move a muscle when the dog turned around and the knotting started happening. With the dog’s enlarged penis now firmly stuck down her throat, spurt after spurt of animal cum was flowing inside Arryn’s gullet, the taste and quantity of it making her head starting to throb and her eyes to slightly roll into the back of her head. When the ejaculation reached its first minute, Arryn had already long stopped pounding her fists on the ground and when it reached its second minute, two guys were ordered to keep Arryn sitting upright, so she could keep swallowing more dog cum. Swallowing such a hefty minutes-long load was hard, yet Arryn somehow managed to take most of it, small bulges clearly visible in her throat as new ropes of animal sperm were being swallowed under great duress. Three and a half minutes was the duration of the dog ejaculation in Arryn’s mouth and by the time its cock became flaccid enough to plop out of her mouth, Arryn landed face first on the ground, with a quickly growing puddle of cum forming underneath her head as a great amount of cum started flowing out of her roughly used mouth.

Barb meanwhile, was treated to her own excessive cum-reward as the guys she had been jerking off came first, covering her hair and hands with their sperm. This caused a small chain-reaction, as it got the guy she was blowing so turned on, that he shot his load down her throat, which in turn excited the guys pounding her other two holes enough to nut inside her body as well. Three more guys ran up towards her and shot their loads on her back, completing Barb’s first cum-coating of the group scene. The spent dicks were replaced as soon as they were pulled away from Barb’s cumfilled holes and sticky hands, and the orgy-process could start anew. Some guys occasionally walked next to her to cum on her face as the five new guys were pounding her body with new fresh vigour, making sure that after a couple minutes, no trace of Barb’s make-up was left.

Still in the process of cleaning up the spilt dog cum from the first dog, Arryn’s mouth was suddenly and forcefully pushed on the erect cock of the second dog, who, inspired by the first one, immediately started humping her mouth at the same speed and ferocity as the first dog had. Breathing heavily through her nose to stay conscious, Arryn’s only thoughts were enduring the dog cock pounding and rubbing against the back of her throat and to make him cum as fast as possible. With great effort, Arryn reached out and cupped the dog’s balls, its whine being proof of its appreciation.

As Barb was being treated to her second layer of cum, signs of exhaustion were clearly visible over her entire body, as her eyelids were heavy, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her legs and arms were shaking and wobbling heavily. She looked like a total cum-covered mess, her entire body and hair just getting stickier and dirtier as more guys kept blowing their loads all over her. The next five guys started using Barb’s body to relieve themselves, yet the one pounding his cock inside her pussy came in less than one minute. Miles wouldn’t have lasted long fucking Barbara’s cunt to begin with, so when he saw Arryn being mercilessly facefucked by a dog, he had to try his utmost best to not blow his load right away.

Ropes of cum kept covering every inch of Barbara’s curvy body, who had to try her hardest to not faint right then and there. She could handle a couple cocks easily, yet being gangbanged by five guys over and over again was clearly taking a heavy toll on both her physique and mind. The same thing was happening to Arryn, who had managed to swallow half the load of the German Shepherd before being unable to swallow anything more. Cum starting spurting out her nostrils and the bulge in her throat was getting bigger and bigger as the dog’s ejaculation kept dragging on. Just as the dog handler was just about to step in seeing as Arryn’s health was at risk, the dog finally stopped cumming and let his dick fall out her mouth while he was panting happily and satisfied. Arryn’s part in the group scene was done, yet as Barbara kept getting gangbanged, Arryn mustered just enough energy to weakly lick every drop of dog sperm off the floor, having grown addicted to both its taste and smell. She didn’t even notice Miles sticking his cock in her cunt and thrusting inside it rapidly as her face was being pushed into the large cum-puddle. She wasn’t even aware of the fact that Miles eventually blew his load deep down her pussy or the fact that she had another orgasm, as she was just so focused on lapping up more dog sperm with her tongue.

Barb’s gangbang rotation lasted for four more rounds, including two more squirting sessions for Barbara herself. She ended up fainting just as the last group of men blew their loads both on and in her. Her body splashed into the cum which had dripped off her body throughout the entire wild fuckfest, with Barbara unable to savour the liquid she loved so much, seeing as she was completely K.O.’d. Having licked up all the dog sperm, Arryn then moved next to Barbara and started lapping up all the cum her unconscious friend was lying in. Barb’s prone position, with her big ass facing upwards, gave the guys a perverted idea. So when Arryn kept slurping and sucking up more cum from the floor, an unconscious Barb had her ass humped by the Labrador, it’s three-minute-long ejaculation meaning that Arryn would be savouring cum for quite a while longer.

When Barb had finally regained consciousness, there was only one thing left to do before the recording session could be wrapped up. It had become a tradition to end group scenes in a special way. So even as Meg was no longer there, both exhausted women knelt in front of the guys surrounding them in a massive circle, stuck out their tongues, cupped their hands together and awaited around thirty loads of cum to cover their worn and abused bodies and faces, one after another. Arryn barely tasted any of it, having already eaten her more than fair share of sperm that day, so she lazily remained in a kneeling position as her body got covered with more cum. Barbara however, was absolutely famished for cum, so as soon as she licked of all the sperm off her own body, she started cleaning Arryn’s body, which got a couple guys excited enough to unload on both their faces once more. Even the dog handler nutted on both sluts, as seeing them making out while both their faces were covered in sperm and them exchanging tasty cum with their tongues, got him so turned on that he couldn’t resist the temptation any longer.

Both women had eaten enough cum to not need dinner that day, nor breakfast or lunch the next day, with Barb even calling in sick the next morning as she was barely able to move at all. Yet she had just enough energy left to make post a quick tweet on Twitter, hyping up the incoming documentary which turned into such an amazing success, that five years later, people were still talking about it being RoosterTeeth’s best production to date. 

[That time Barbara broke Twitter](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddf767w-520e75bf-e1cf-4db9-97f5-b0b5eb243bca.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmNzY3dy01MjBlNzViZi1lMWNmLTRkYjktOTdmNS1iMGI1ZWIyNDNiY2EucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.lJAFuWMb06xcpGuuTkcJAMBLotJoMujJengbn1pWK24)

The announcement at the end of the documentary that Ellie Main would be a new character in RWBY probably played a big part in that, as her saying lewd lines in her erotic seductive voice alone was enough to make guys cum hard. And if that wasn’t enough, then the announcement that people could participate in a contest with the big prize being allowed on set during a future mocap recording session and even being allowed to participate in said session, would definitely get the fans all riled up! It was such a massive success that a complete new RWBY toy-line was being created, like posters of a nude Barb next to a nude Yang and a nude Arryn next to a nude Blake, dolls shaped like Yang and Blake with real moaning audio from Barbara and Arryn and the cherry on top of the cake: fleshlights modelled after the pussy and ass from Barb and Arryn themselves, with an extra fleshlight modelled after Barb’s plump cocksucking lips! Ka-ching!

[The ultimate prize; a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddf39ho-bde3e558-cbcd-4f73-9a1f-66357475f658.jpg/v1/fill/w_1170,h_683,q_70,strp/the_ultimate_prize_a_once_in_a_lifetime_opportuni_by_thomas_dp_ddf39ho-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9NzQ3IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZGYzOWhvLWJkZTNlNTU4LWNiY2QtNGY3My05YTFmLTY2MzU3NDc1ZjY1OC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.IsdkleUVXdOHyVwVouvLn6PPY74BpPXiDsF2wLGu3uA)

\------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Sycx for proofreading this story!


	10. A slave to cock; Meg Turney's lewd corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Meg Turney decides to do her good friend Jessica Nigri a favour, her life is bound to become a lot more exciting and colourful once Dustin makes his entrance!

The last couple weeks had proven to be quite hectic for Meg Turney. The totally unexpected news that her friend Jessica Nigri had retired from the adult cosplay business and that she had broken up with her boyfriend Ryan, had shocked Meg to her very core. Apparently, Jessica had taken such drastic life-changing decisions after she adopted the son of a couple she had been quite close with. She had been keeping an eye on him while his parents were away on a trip, and for some as of yet unknown reason, Nigri had decided to turn her entire life upside down by becoming the new caretaker of the young guy. To Nigri, it had been the only logical decision to make, after having heard the horrible news about what had happened to Dustin’s parents. Having perished during the return flight when their plane malfunctioned and crashed, they had left Dustin a wealthy orphan with a very eager caretaker. Respecting her friend’s decision to take care of the unfortunate lad, Meg was however also quite surprised and angry at Nigri for throwing her comfortable and sweet lifestyle away so easily, not knowing that Jessica’s life had only become much more relaxed and satisfying the moment she had moved into Dustin’s house.

Being ‘loaded’ enough herself, combined with Dustin's money and not having to worry anymore about maintaining her cosplay career, Jessica was now able to completely devote all her time and attention to taking care of Dustin, and he definitely took care of her in return as well. Having not heard from her friend since the entire Dustin-debacle, Meg was both nervous and excited as all hell when Nigri had decided to call her one day. She more or less explained her recent actions as an act of compassion and wanting more out of life than just being known as 'That famous adult cosplayer with the huge juggs’ and being fap material for thirsty guys. Jessica was also smart enough to not clue in Meg about all the lewd things she and Dustin had done so far, just yet. Jessica also had a favour to ask of Meg; a favour which involved Meg keeping an eye on Dustin and making sure he’d be okay for just one afternoon, while Nigri would be running certain ‘extremely necessary chores’. Apparently Dustin was still quite shaken up about what had happened to his parents and Jessica preferred that there would always be somebody with him during the next couple weeks. No idea what chores could be so incredibly important to Jessica, Meg decided not to pry, as she was already overjoyed that one of her best friends was talking with her again. 

Already quite interested in meeting Jessica's newly adopted son to begin with, once Jessica started hyping up Dustin by telling Meg that he was such a sweet, attentive and strapping young man, Meg decided to grant Nigri her favour without any sense of hesitation. Besides, she could really use some relaxation and a break from work, seeing as she had been working almost non-stop recently to claim Nigri's abandoned title of the most famous and desired adult cosplayer. The competition was stiff, so Meg could also use her time hanging around with Dustin to come up with new ideas and interesting ways to make it to the top before any other ambitious thot did! 

************

Being given a short tour of the villa just like Jessica had received back when she had to take care of Dustin for the first time, Meg really appreciated and loved some of the new additions Jessica had made to the house, once her friend told her all about said new additions in a very excited and proud manner. A big room reserved only for storing shoes and clothes, a fancy dance studio with an impressive-looking music installation, an expensive-looking outdoor sauna and a workshop to make outfits and props in; these were but a few of the additions which caught Meg’s eyes the most. Some of the completed outfits in Jessica’s workshop did look incredibly lewd and revealing by the way, with Meg silently thinking to herself that those outfits were just too erotic to use in a shoot for even professional adult cosplay-models like her and Jessica. She eventually just brushed it off as Jessica probably having made said outfits for some of Darshelle’s new adult photography sets, as she was just way too excited to see the rest of the villa to ponder about the erotic outfits for much longer.

Realising immediately that Nigri was far from done with renovating the house and that the villa had mad party-potential, Meg could really see herself coming over to visit on a very frequent basis. If Jessica would let her and her pets, Meg would actually be very interested to live in the villa during the long periods that Gavin would be away for work. It would definitely make her feel less lonely and it would surely be tons of fun. Plus, it had the extra super practical bonus of being able to ask Jessica for help with her cosplay Patreon career whenever she needed it. Who better to ask for support to claim the number one position in such a career, than the person who had until recently possessed said title after all! 

Pleasantly surprised that Dustin really did appear to be as charming and mannerly like Jessica had told her earlier, Meg couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Nigri, as her motherly instincts kicked in the moment she had first laid eyes upon Dustin. Having always wanted kids of her own, Meg had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that yet another one of her good friends had recently become a mother before her. Sure, Jessica wasn't really Dustin's mom, but with the adoption taken care of, that was just a technical nitpicky detail anyway. Knowing that Gavin didn't want to have kids anytime soon, Meg fervently hoped that she wouldn't have to adopt a kid a couple years later. Sure, it was a noble and compassionate case, but Meg was really hooked on the idea of becoming pregnant and being the mother of her very own kid. Adoption wouldn't really satisfy Meg's motherly needs at this point anymore. Still, spending some time with a young lad like Dustin would definitely be a fun and interesting experience for her, in case she'd ever have kids of her own. She even secretly decided to pretend to be Dustin's mom for the entire afternoon, once Jessica had finally taken her leave.

**********

With the sun shining brightly, Meg proposed to Dustin to go outside for a little while, as she had gotten rather uncomfortable with the amount of sex-related shows being played on the television. Dustin had asked her ten minutes ago if he could watch some series, but after channel-zapping through countless channels, Meg, blushing heavily at this point, told him that there currently wasn't anything fun or appropriate for him playing right now. A little turned on and very embarrassed from seeing so much nudity and softcore sex on the large screen while Dustin had been sitting right next to her, Meg made a mental note to tell Nigri that she should block some of the more ‘explicit’ channels she had just witnessed on the television as quickly as possible, while she stepped outside with Dustin. Spending the next fifteen minutes being guided by Dustin through his spacious yard, and feeling like a bit of a prude because of the whole television-thing, Meg couldn't help but be awed and fascinated by how many excellent spots Dustin's huge backyard had for outdoor photoshoots. 

Already linking various poses and outfits to certain places in Dustin's yard in her mind, not a single location however looked more enticing and perfect for sexy outdoor shoots than Dustin's big pool. Meg staring intently at his pool didn't go unnoticed to Dustin, who politely asked her if she wanted to take a swim and do a couple laps with him in the pool. Totally into cooling off in the pool and doing fun stuff with Dustin, a bummed out Meg however told the excited guy that she unfortunately didn't bring a swimsuit with her. 

"Oh that's no problem at all! My mom has a whole bunch of bathing suits in the pool house! I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you borrowing one of them!” mentioned Dustin, in a desperate bid to see the hot new lady much more scantily clad.

Excited to take a dip in the pool and totally focused on pleasing Dustin and having a good time with him, Meg hurried towards the pool house and started trying on various expensive and exotic-looking bikinis and bathing suits. A little ashamed of herself that she had momentarily entertained the thought of skinny dipping with Dustin around, Meg grew more and more frustrated as not a single one of Jessica’s bikinis or swimsuits fit her. Being around the same size as Nigri in the waist and lower body area, Meg's big boobs still weren't large enough to fill in Jessica's top-heavy bikinis and swimsuits. About to inform Dustin that she wouldn't be able to go into the pool after all, a shiny, blue skimpy bathing suit inside an already opened plastic package caught Meg's eye right as she opened the door. Really hoping that this one would fit her, Meg started blushing as the bathing suit turned out much lewder than she had expected. Looking like a mix of a bathing suit and a bikini, the swimsuit was giving off such erotic and stylish vibes that Meg considered it perfect to use for lewd shoots, but also quite inappropriate to wear at public places. 

[Just a tad too small.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddop2ga-fbdffeb2-3cd4-4e26-b7d8-6cdc49fbfbaa.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/just_a_tad_too_small_by_thomas_dp_ddop2ga-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTA4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRvcDJnYS1mYmRmZmViMi0zY2Q0LTRlMjYtYjdkOC02Y2RjNDlmYmZiYWEuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.MdF_kHerUFOzAnt45D-DpQmblGtIQ59Qp4xebanV-pQ)

What truly made it too indecent for Meg to wear at a public pool or beach, was the huge amount of underboob she was showing off and a big part of her asscheeks being put on display, as the lower part barely covered anything. The upper part had a small zipper located in the middle, with Meg hoping fervently that it wouldn't bust, as the swimsuit was quite clearly a size too small for her. Mumbling to herself that no way in hell would Nigri's big juggs ever be able to fit inside the small and tight swimsuit, Meg quickly walked outside and entered the pool almost immediately. A little embarrassed to wear something so indecent around somebody she had only known for less than a day, Meg trying to hide her lower body under the water was still not enough to stop her from blushing. And the crazy part was that Meg also started to feel slightly turned on, as she could have sworn that Dustin was checking her out from the moment she stepped outside the pool house. 

"Mom doesn't wear that swimsuit much, as she said that the colour blue doesn't really suit her." lied Dustin, while he watched the hot and slender brunette do a couple laps in his pool. Not being able to resist letting out an amused chuckle, Meg thought that Dustin was totally adorable for believing such a blatant lie from his 'mom'.

Pretending that she was gonna help her own son work-out by swimming with him, Meg subtly checked out Dustin’s fit body while he got into the pool himself. Occasionally making eye contact with each other while they spent the next couple minutes swimming, Meg couldn’t help but wonder if Dustin had a little crush on her, from the way he was looking at her. When the glances became much more frequent and longer-lasting and with Dustin occasionally diving underwater, Meg felt a little bashful as she thought that Dustin was checking out her toned body and navel piercing. Yet when she realised that Dustin kept getting closer to her and that he also stayed underneath the water for long periods of time, a slightly more embarrassed Meg felt herself getting more turned on as she quickly understood that Dustin was staring intensely at the impressive amount of underboobage she was currently showing off. 

Dustin all but confirmed it when he asked Meg what the barely visible white letters were underneath her right boob.  "Oh, that. That's just my tattoo. It says ' _let's see how this soul fares_ '. Pretty deep huh?" answered Meg, as she momentarily had forgotten that the young guy had been checking out her hot bod the entire time they had been in the pool.

"Can I see it a little closer? I can barely see it with the sun shining on it so much." asked Dustin, who didn't wait for Meg's permission, as he inched closer and closer to her once they both sat down on the edge of the pool. 

"Err, hold on Dustin. Lemme just try to move my swimsuit out of the way a little." replied Meg, as she tried in vain to pull the part of her swimsuit which was partially covering her tattoo to the side, enabling Dustin to take a better look. Fed up with uselessly pulling at the tight bathing suit, Meg uttered a silent curse and decided to just unzip it and pull it down instead. Covering most of her tits and her nipples with a handbra, Meg's breathing became a little quicker and harder as Dustin's face was now so close, that she could easily feel his hot breath on her skin. Still able to smell and enjoy Meg's pleasant perfume, even though she had spent the last couple of minutes in a chlorine-filled pool, Dustin decided to finally kick things up a notch.

“Why is your left nipple hard Meg?” inquired Dustin as he pointed at Meg’s left nipple, which, unbeknownst to Meg herself, was poking through a small gap in between her fingers.

Letting out a surprised and embarrassed yelp as she realised that one of her nipples was showing, Meg gripped her left boob so rough and suddenly to hide her indecency, that she couldn’t help but let out a short moan.

“Aww, you’re just like my mom! She got like super shy when I saw her walking topless around the house once.” mentioned Dustin, while he tried his best to look as disappointed and sad as he could manage.

Totally embarrassed with herself that she managed to get horny enough for her nipples to get rock hard, Meg momentarily lost her train of thought when an opportunity to be cooler than Nigri presented itself to her. Having always tried her best to be as popular and wanted as Jessica was, indulging Dustin a little bit would definitely turn her into the cool and chill mom. Besides, befriending Dustin and getting him to like her as much as she could, would actually be rather beneficial to her if she needed to convince Nigri to let her stay at the villa whenever she wanted to.

Gulping once and making Dustin promise to not say a word about it to his mom, Meg slowly put her hands on her knees and then pushed her tits together with her arms in a very seductive manner, as she showed Dustin her big breasts in their full naked glory. Having to compete with Nigri for the most luscious and best tits wasn’t easy after all. Having trouble swallowing as Dustin kept staring intensely at her naked tits, some of Meg’s stress started disappearing when Dustin told her how cool and how pretty she was. Feeling rather proud of herself, Meg was about to pull her swimsuit back up when Dustin asked her once more why her nipples were so hard.

Her pussy moist and her throat dry, Meg shifted her legs nervously and bit her lip before she finally decided to continue entertaining Dustin. There was too much riding on it to act all prudish now after all.

“Because I’ve gotten...horny during the last half hour. This swimsuit is a little bit more revealing than I’m used to and you staring at my body so much has gotten me quite aroused.”

Feeling bad when Dustin started apologizing, Meg wanted to put her hand on his leg to assure him that she honestly didn’t mind and that he had done nothing wrong, yet in her eagerness to comfort Dustin, her hand accidentally touched his crotch. Immediately pulling her hand away, Meg’s gaze instinctively moved to Dustin’s lower body and she was at a total loss for words when she saw the big erection Dustin was sporting in his swim trunks. Not being able to look away from Dustin’s dick poking hard against his trunks, Meg didn’t even realise that she had eagerly licked her lips, before she had put her left hand on Dustin’s right leg and had started to softly rub it.

Just as Dustin was about to ask Meg what she was doing, Meg told her that just like her, Dustin had also gotten aroused and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it at all.

“Meg, my dick’s starting to ache something bad. Are you feeling this uncomfortable as well?” asked Dustin as he subtly inched even closer and blew some hot air on Meg’s right nipple.

Letting out a loud moan now that she wasn’t focusing so much on showing restraint anymore, Meg told Dustin that she was feeling great discomfort as well and lamented the fact that she was the cause of Dustin’s unease and the slight pain coming from his crotch. She wasn’t even thinking straight enough anymore to reprimand him on teasing her nipples by blowing air on them. Smiling wildly when she heard Dustin offering his help to make her feel comfortable again, Meg only now realised how much power and influence she actually had over this guy. If he could do something for her, then perhaps she could do something for him as well. The only crucial part of it all was that he remained silent about it, but after telling him that his mom would never let her see him again if he told her about what would happen next, she was practically hundred percent sure that she could trust him to not spill a word about it.

Pushing her chest forward a little, Meg pushed her tits together and asked Dustin if he wanted to suck on her nipples. Trying his best to fake youthful innocence by first asking her if that would make her feel better again, Dustin immediately started suckling on Meg’s erect nipples once she told him that having her nipples sucked would make her feel absolutely spectacular. Horny enough to barely feel any guilt about taking advantage of the young man in such a lewd manner, Meg thoroughly enjoyed Dustin sucking hard on her nipples, with her pent-up sexual frustration disappearing more and more with every suck. Having had to pleasure herself with toys for such a long time, seeing as Gavin had been away on a business trip once again - there wasn’t much banging going on when he was at home anyway -, Meg really appreciated somebody being totally focused on pleasing her at long last. With the extra bonus of having her repressed huge sex-drive greatly satisfied while Dustin just kept suckling on her nipples.

Realising that she could basically ask him to do anything she wanted him to, without having to worry about any of the serious and risky consequences she’d have to face if she asked somebody much older like Wong or Wes, Meg’s pussy quickly started to get even more drenched. Surprised by how skilful Dustin was with his tongue and mouth and that he even knew to bite on her nipples just light enough to make her feel extremely good without causing her any pain at all, Meg started to pant as she lovingly ran her right hand through Dustin’s hair.

Too turned on to control her urges any longer, Meg started rubbing her pussy through the tight fabric of her swimsuit with her right index finger, while she used her left hand to gently stroke the tip of Dustin’s penis through his trunks.

_“Fuck, this guy’s way too hung for somebody his age! Just look at it straining against his trunks! Time to see if this young cock is bigger than Gavin’s!”_ thought Meg right before she stopped rubbing her pussy and pulled down Dustin’s swim trunks. Dustin’s nine-inch dick flopped out of his trunks once Meg took them off and completely captivated the horny cosplayer, who bit her lip and let out a short appreciative moan as she definitely enjoyed what she was seeing right now.

_“Fuck, he really is bigger than Gavin! And look at his balls! Gavin’s one ball looks like a fucking marble compared to this guy’s nutsack!”_ was the thought that filled Meg’s mind, while she kept staring lustfully at Dustin’s impressive package. Having always sported a rather big dick for somebody his age, Dustin’s dick had grown from an eight-inch one to even more impressive nine-inch one through Nigri’s intensive sexual care over the past few weeks. Wanting to turn Dustin into her own perfect breeding stud, using pumps to make his dick bigger had only been one of the many things Nigri had done to enhance Dustin’s already well-sized member.

Quickly taking off her swimsuit, Meg lubed up her right hand with the juices dripping out of her aroused pussy and started jerking off Dustin’s erect cock. With Dustin still sucking intensely on her nipples, Meg quickly slipped her left index finger and middle finger inside her sopping-wet cunt and started feeling even more pleasure as she rapidly started to finger herself. Dustin’s big hands eventually found their way towards Meg’s ample chest, with Meg letting out a content long moan as she was now also getting her tits vigorously massaged and kneaded by the eager youth. Thirsty to drive herself over the edge and receive an awesome orgasm, Meg decided to finish herself off with some perverted dirty talk.

“Whose tits are better? Mine or your mom’s?”

“Yours for sure Meg!”

“Whose body looks better in a bathing suit? Mine or your mom’s?

“Yours all the way Meg!”

“Do you want me to be your mommy as well?”

“I’d like that very much yes! I’d love to have mommy Jessica and mommy Meg take care of me from now on!”

Dustin’s last reply was all which Meg needed to start squirting hard, her entire body shivering and shaking as her powerful orgasm totally overwhelmed her. Panting hard as the afterglow of her intense orgasm made her entire body feel all tingly still, Meg offered her left hand, which was covered in her own juices, to Dustin and smiled happily as the lad enthusiastically started to lick and suck them clean. Feeling proud of her son, Meg decided that Dustin was due a much-deserved reward and dipped into the pool again. Positioning herself in front of Dustin who was still sitting on the edge of the pool, Meg gave Dustin’s big balls a couple playful licks before she took his entire left nut in her mouth and started passionately sucking on it. 

Enjoying every strained moan and gasp coming out of Dustin’s mouth, a totally eager Meg then took half of Dustin’s dick into her mouth and slowly started to suck him off, while her hands were busy stroking Dustin’s legs. Bobbing her head up and down Dustin’s hard shaft harder and faster with each passing minute, Meg was both surprised and proud of the fact that her amazing Dustin still hadn’t shot his load down her throat. Anxious to make ‘her son’ feel even better and to have a first taste of his sperm, Meg decided to go all out and rapidly started to deepthroat the moaning guy, after he surprised her by grabbing her hair and pushing her face even deeper unto his saliva-covered shaft. Unable to hear Dustin’s moans anymore, as the sucking and slurping sounds being produced from her going down on Dustin’s dick had now become much louder, Meg’s hard work finally paid off when she heard Dustin scream her name.

Bracing herself and keeping her lips locked onto the base of Dustin’s throbbing cock and her eyes focused on his, Meg could feel a surprisingly large amount of cum being shot directly down her throat, as a content Dustin had the time of his life emptying his balls into his new slutty mom’s gullet. Pulling her head back a little, so that she could get a better taste of Dustin’s sperm, Meg swirled around the last ropes of cum from Dustin’s sizeable cumshot inside her mouth, before she finally swallowed it with eager and short gulps. Extremely happy and satisfied that her boy’s cum tasted so yummy, Meg embraced Dustin tightly and let out a long-winded moan while her tits and nipples rubbed up and down against his broad chest. Cleaning off Dustin’s drenched cockhead by rubbing it all over her tits, Meg couldn’t remember the last time she had such a great time fooling around with somebody, yet as her sexual high slowly started to dwindle, the realisation of what a fucked-up thing she had just done, slowly started to dawn to Meg.

With most of her horniness now gone after having undergone such an intense orgasm, Meg’s perverted and lustful feelings quickly started getting replaced by feelings of guilt and a small sense of self-loathing as well. Apologizing to Dustin, Meg quickly got out of the pool and stormed inside the house, totally unable to even look Dustin in the eyes anymore at this point. Dustin only sighed once and swam to the middle of the pool to retrieve Meg’s bathing suit, which had drifted away after she had taken it off. Grinning to himself as he put the bathing suit back inside the pool house, Dustin started getting ready to move onto the second phase of the devious plan he and his new mom had come up with a couple days earlier.

***********

Feeling conflicted with herself, Meg knew that the orgasm which Dustin had given her had been one of the best she had ever had in her entire life so far. She also knew that she wanted to try out many more sexual things with the young and eager guy, yet on the other hand, Meg was feeling quite disgusted with herself for having taken advantage of such a young sweet lad and corrupting him in such an irresponsible and terrible manner. Pondering if she was still worthy and mature enough to have kids of her own, Meg plopped down onto the couch located before the television and would have started thinking of ways about how to apologize to Dustin and to convince him that what they had done was terribly wrong, if not for the shiny DVD lying out in the open on the coffee table right in front of her.

Peeling off the sticker that said ‘ _Adoption Fun’_ , Meg’s curiosity got the better of her, as she quickly inserted it into the DVD-player. Immediately recognizing Jessica, Meg spent the next ten minutes watching a recorded video of Nigri filling out adoption-papers and her and Dustin having a couple mushy and heartfelt moments between each other. Filled with envy as she was more than just a little bit jealous of Jessica spending so much wholesome moments with her new son, Meg also started feeling a little bored. Wholesome touching content was fun and all, but it got boring fast for sure. About to turn off the television as the pure content kept going on and on, Meg’s wish for something a bit more fun soon happened in a very extreme manner, as the current recording suddenly stopped and a new one immediately started playing. The heart-warming moments got replaced by Dustin slamming his cock inside his new mom’s dripping pussy, who was moaning and begging to be fucked even harder like crazy.

Totally mind-blown as she was currently witnessing Nigri having hardcore sex with her newly adopted son on the big television-screen, Meg was unable to even blink as she kept watching Jessica getting railed by Dustin. Watching five more minutes of intense sex was finally enough to break Meg’s trance, with her feelings of guilt having quickly been replaced by barely controlled feelings of perverted lust and pleasure, as she spent the next hour masturbating to the recording of Jessica having continuous bareback sex with Dustin.

Watching Dustin shoot his seed inside Jessica over and over again, Meg climaxed five times before the amateur porn movie was finally over. Especially the parts where Jessica was screaming that she wanted to be impregnated and where she begged Dustin to knock up his new mommy had been very effective on Meg, with her drooling all over herself and climaxing the moment she heard her friend moan and beg like a wanton breeding slut. Meanwhile, Dustin was already jerking his cock hard again, while he secretly watched Meg get hornier by the minute from witnessing his intense private sex-show with his new mom.

Turned on like crazy and far from being sexually satisfied, Meg’s lust was actually totally reinvigorated by having watched the lewd porn video, with her mind already filled with many lewd and exciting activities she and Dustin could do together. The poor guy probably must have kept quiet to Meg about all the perverted things he and Jessica had done together and he had probably also acted innocent and inexperienced with sex towards her, because he feared Meg would probably be revolted by him if she ever found out that he and Nigri were fucking together. Wanting to tell Dustin that she wasn’t disgusted at all and that she wouldn’t mind doing such things with him as well, Meg went outside to look for Dustin, as she was totally eager to teach him about sex in the same manner as Jessica had done.

Not finding Dustin at the pool, Meg entered the pool house to see if he wasn’t there, yet Dustin wasn’t to be found there either. Quickly putting her clothes back on, which she had left earlier in the pool house – yet her panties had mysteriously gone missing -, Meg was about to search through the entire garden when she saw Dustin through the glass wall sitting in the kitchen. Speeding towards the kitchen, Meg caught Dustin jerking and cumming into her panties, with him pretending to feel all ashamed and guilty after Meg had noticed what he’d been doing. With Dustin still only wearing his swim trunks, Meg desperately tried to cheer him up by gently running her hand through his hair, telling him that everything was ok and by slowly planting kisses all over his body. Dustin using her panties for sexual relief was yet another sign for Meg that the poor guy was dealing with repressed sexual urges like she herself was struggling with, which made Meg even more dedicated to take care of all his perverted sexual urges.

Quickly starting to kiss his body more passionately, which eventually resulted in an intense make-out session, Meg’s pussy was starting to look like an absolute waterfall at this point. Her eyes occasionally sneaked dirty peaks of the big tent in Dustin’s trunks and her mind was already filled to the brim with hot mental images of Dustin’s cock sliding into Nigri’s wet pussy. Soon, Meg didn’t even realise that she had started licking Dustin’s body all over, with Dustin now totally dominating and railing Meg instead of Nigri, inside her perverted mental fantasy.

“Just a second Dustin. Mommy Meg will take good care of you for the rest of the afternoon!” said Meg, as she went to close all the curtains and lock the front door of the house. What she and Dustin were about to do next, would definitely not need any interruptions or an uninvited and unwanted audience. Taking off her skirt and shirt and putting on her cum-drenched panties before she called Dustin into the living room, Meg was holding her shirt in front of her naked chest before she finally made up her mind by deciding to go all out with Jessica’s talented son. For all she cared about, Gavin could go fuck himself. His negligence and total disregard for Meg’s sexual needs was the reason why she was about to now willingly throw herself into this young man’s arms after all. Tossing her shirt on the floor, Meg gave Dustin a good look at her naked tits, before turning around to slowly slide her drenched panties down her equally drenched legs, to give Dustin a clear view of her dripping cunt – both from her juices and the cum which Dustin had so graciously deposited into her panties just a couple minutes earlier-, which was totally ready to be pounded by Dustin’s hard cock.

[Dustin’s second mommy finally ready to go all the way.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddop2g0-29c3c6e8-2c6d-4ff8-8bb7-cac33de43389.jpg/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,q_70,strp/dustin_s_second_mommy_finally_ready_to_go_all_the__by_thomas_dp_ddop2g0-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkyMSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRvcDJnMC0yOWMzYzZlOC0yYzZkLTRmZjgtOGJiNy1jYWMzM2RlNDMzODkuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.VjjtkaQovzYXK9VNwWI2_75tlZwG-VkV1xaJHnlwPZo)

Sitting down on the couch and lightly patting her wet pussy, Meg invited Dustin to come closer and sit next to her, as the time of playing meaningless innocent games was now over for damn sure.

“I saw what you and Jessica did with each other after she adopted you. It looked absolutely amazing and I’d be totally honoured if you’d do the same thing to me as well! As your second mommy, it’s my duty to teach you all about sexual intercourse and taking care of your special urges, and there’s no better way of doing that than using my own body! Now show me what Jessica has taught you so far!” announced Meg while she invitingly spread open her pussy with two fingers.

Dustin, after feigning fake surprise at Meg’s lewd proposal and wiping off his cum of Meg’s pussy-lips, quickly got in between her legs and started eating out Meg’s sweet cunt. Surprising Meg with his already incredible skill of giving cunnilingus, Dustin was more than glad that his new busty mom had taught him how to properly eat out a woman’s pussy, by having him do it to her multiple times every single day. Her entire body feeling tingly and on fire under the passionate and experienced care of Dustin’s well-trained mouth and tongue, Meg would have already climaxed if it weren’t for the fact that she had already squirted several times during the previous hour. Taken aback by how skilful her own young sex-god already was, Meg’s intense and loud moans spurred on Dustin to service her naughty cheating pussy even harder.

Her whole body wriggling uncontrollably as the pleasure Dustin was giving her became more and more intense, Meg tried to regain control over the situation by taking some initiative. 

“Please put that dick inside mommy’s naughty little pussy and fuck me hard baby! I wanna come together with you, mommy really needs it!”

Crawling on top of Meg, Dustin made Meg moan like a slutty bitch as he rammed his entire dick into her cockhungry drenched pussy in one swift and ferocious motion. Enjoying the feeling of having a new dick thrusting inside her tight cunt way too much - Dustin’s dick also filled her out much better than Gavin’s ever did -, Meg totally surprised Dustin by moaning extremely loudly and begging for more in a very desperate and kinda pathetic manner. Her mouth hanging half open as an ahegao-expression eventually appeared on her face, Meg experienced a small orgasm when Dustin suddenly spit directly into her mouth.

Asking Dustin if he could stick out his tongue so she could suck on it, Meg and Dustin eventually started to passionately make-out, while Dustin kept mercilessly pounding Meg’s dirty little pussy non-stop. Swinging her legs around Dustin’s back while his thick cockhead kept rubbing ever so delightfully against her vaginal walls back and forth, Meg decided that some dirty talk was in order for the both of them to cum extra hard.

“Is my tight little pussy better than Jessica’s, Dustin?”

“Much better! I can’t believe how tight you still are when you’ve had a boyfriend for all these years!”

“Mmm, yes baby. You treat my slutty horny body so much better than he does! He’s loaded with cash though, so that kinda makes up for it.”

“I’ve got a lot of money as well though. So it seems that I’m just way more superior compared to him.”

“Mmm yes, you definitely are! It’s a shame that you’re still only eighteen. If you were a little older, I’d have become your new official cumslut right away!”

Not realising that Dustin had quickly taken control of the flow of the dirty talk, Meg couldn’t help but voice her opinions and thoughts truthfully as the amazing pleasure she was feeling was totally overwhelming most of her senses. With Jessica having told him earlier that Meg struggled greatly with her self-esteem and that she often worried if she was desirable and attractive enough because of her work and because her boyfriend didn’t give her enough attention, Dustin knew just what to say to Meg to drive her absolutely wild.

“You’re so pretty and hot, you really deserve my mom’s old position as the number one adult cosplayer! It’s such a shame that your boyfriend doesn’t treat you like the cock-loving slut you really are. It really makes me sad that your many sexual urges have gone unfilled for so long. You really deserve so much better; you’re like a horny goddess who needs to be worshipped by the beta guys and fucked hard and long by the alpha ones!”

Losing her absolute mind, Meg could now only utter “Yes, Yes, YESSS!” during her continuous loud moaning, which to Dustin meant that she was completely ready for the finale.

“Whose cock is better; mine or Gavin’s?”

“Yours is Dustin!”

“And whose slut do you want to be; mine or Gavin’s?”

“Yours all the way!”

“Who do you want to knock you up, me or Gavin?”

“You baby, I want it so much!”

“And what are you doing right now, you degenerate horny cheating slut?” finished Dustin, as he treated Meg’s sore pussy to a couple incredibly hard and deep thrusts.

“Creaming my fucking brains out as this big fat young cock of yours is marking my naughty little pussy as your property!” cried out Meg, as she started to climax and squirt wildly all over Dustin’s groin.

Having already been close to cumming himself, seeing Meg lose herself to such a mind-blowing orgasm was more than enough to set off Dustin as well, who shot twelve ropes of hot thick cum directly into Meg’s unprotected womb. Drool dribbled down Meg’s chin as her eyes kept staring blankly at the ceiling, while her womb was slowly being filled with Dustin’s seed. Realising that she was indeed a cock-loving cheating slut, Meg was absolutely overjoyed that she finally had been made aware of her perverted and fucked-up dormant fetish. Both needing at least five minutes to catch their breath again - especially Meg who needed five more to come to her senses again -, Meg congratulated Dustin for being such a fast and diligent learner and told him that Jessica had done a fine job teaching him how to pleasure a woman and how to use fake and extreme dirty talk to really push her buttons.

Dustin actually meant everything he had said to Meg before he had filled her up with his sperm, yet he was smart enough to not inform Meg about it. Considering himself to already be extremely lucky to be this far and close with Meg so quickly from day one, Dustin had no inclination of fucking all of that up by forcing Meg to accept such ridiculous things as breaking up with Gavin to be with him or having his kid. Jessica had told him that Meg was on the pill anyway and he’d need many more sessions with her before he’d ever be able to corrupt her enough to accept such extremely erotic and drastic proposals.

**************

Spending the rest of the afternoon intensely fucking with each other almost non-stop, as they were on a tight time-schedule, Meg eventually realised that Dustin would also be able to help her out with claiming the spot of the most famous adult cosplayer. Once Dustin told her that Jessica had milked his balls every single day for a whole week while she made him watch all of Meg’s photoshoots, Meg understood that Dustin was now in a great position to give her advice on how to become a much better model. He had seen both hers and Jessica’s content after all, he still had some youthful innocence in him, so he wouldn’t care about speaking his mind and being totally honest with her and it actually turned out that Jessica had already taught him a great deal about what exactly made a set and a model very lewd and desirable as well. 

Taking notes of what Dustin told her during the many break-sessions in between the vigorous fucking, not only was Meg’s self-esteem at a peak level now, she also had plenty of tips and useful advice on how to attract many more patrons.

Making twerking-videos in slow motion, shooting outdoor sets at public places with random people walking by in the background, including videos again in her sets like she used to do in the past, adding more varied and lewd poses to her currently quite limited range of poses and focusing less on cosplay and more on coming over as lewd and seductive as possible were some of the many nuggets of advice which Dustin happily shared with Meg. Especially his idea of releasing a physical book filled with topless pics of herself once she’d be ready to move onto topless content, was something which really got Meg’s attention. Remembering that Darshelle’s patron-count had shot up considerably once she started posing topless, Meg had to admit to herself that she’d eventually have to take the topless plunge as well, especially if she wanted to fill in the void of being the famous number one in the business, which Nigri had left behind once she had retired.

Her confidence greatly boosted now that she had Dustin to help her out with her career and once Dustin told her that he’d ask his mom to help her out as well, Meg eagerly squeezed out more cum out of his cock and balls with her tight pussy once he promised her that he’d convince his mom to allow Meg to come over and live with them whenever she wanted to.

Yet as the hours crawled by, Meg’s and Dustin’s final fuck-session arrived, which was followed by Meg making dinner while only wearing a small apron and with Dustin’s cum still leaking out of her pussy and running down her legs. Putting her clothes back on after they finished their dinner, seeing as Jessica could come home any minute now, Meg was actually kinda sad that she already had to leave Dustin, as both her body and her mind were still eager enough to go a couple extra rounds and receive some more cumshots from Dustin. Having his large and hard cock on her mind and with her extremely high and repressed libido having finally been awakened and released, Meg actually jumped for joy after Jessica had finished talking to her on the phone.

Running way too late with her chores to still come home in time, Jessica had called Meg and had asked her if she couldn’t spend the night at the villa and take care of Dustin until she’d be back home the next day. Agreeing to it so suddenly and enthusiastically that it probably must have seemed a little suspicious, Meg hugged and kissed Dustin all over his face as she told him the good news. Dustin, pretending that he didn’t know that Jessica’s phone call was part of the third stage of their plan, sheepishly asked Meg if that meant that they could fuck some more.

“Hell yeah! You just be a good son and clean the table first and then meet me in your parents’ bedroom once you’re done! Mommy Meg’s gonna teach you something very special and satisfying!” replied Meg, followed by her hurrying upstairs.

Freshening herself up a little and trying to make herself as irresistible and desirable as possible in such a short time span, Meg put on one of Jessica’s nightgowns and assumed a seductive position on the bed of Dustin’s previous parents by pushing her big tits together. Her heart beating faster as she could hear Dustin coming up the stairs a couple minutes later, Meg blew Dustin a kiss and asked him in a soft whispering tone if he wanted to fuck his new mommy senseless and rock her world.

[Uninhibited and ready to bang.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddop2gp-cff95652-675c-4dbf-b806-791ad0813b64.jpg/v1/fill/w_730,h_1094,q_70,strp/uninhibited_and_ready_to_bang_by_thomas_dp_ddop2gp-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkxOCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRvcDJncC1jZmY5NTY1Mi02NzVjLTRkYmYtYjgwNi03OTFhZDA4MTNiNjQuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.fOoXZWzbt5m--pVxxqM7WiEBL3LZg6xoDBcli6v3hCs)

Dustin jumped onto the bed almost immediately, with the two of them engaging in a hot make-out session as Dustin’s hand quickly moved towards Meg’s crotch to see how eager she really was. The prospect of having Dustin for herself the entire evening and night and getting to fuck him in such a special place, had made Meg’s pussy absolutely drenched already. Yet when Dustin started prodding his dick against Meg’s wet pussy-lips, Meg told him to wait while she grabbed a bottle of massage-oil which was standing on the nightstand. Remembering that Jessica had told her once that she loved oiling up her tits before she started masturbating, Meg didn’t realise that the bottle of oil had only ever been used so far to lube up Jessica’s tits, so that her son could more easily titfuck her.

Standing up on the bed, Meg took off her nightgown and threw it on the ground before she turned her back towards Dustin and thrusted out her ass towards his face. Gripping her own asscheeks tightly, Meg kept kneading and massaging her own cheeks while Dustin was watching closely, before she told him to spank her luscious ass. Giving Meg’s ass a couple light slaps at first, Meg’s butt soon looked red all over as Dustin kept spanking her harder and harder after Meg had urged him to do so. Feeling like an absolute pawg, Meg couldn’t be any happier right now.

“You see the ripples on my phat ass every time you spank me hard? Looks amazing right?”

“It totally does. Your butt really looks perfect!”

Satisfied with Dustin’s compliment, Meg then spread open her buttcheeks with both her hands, so that Dustin could see her naughty asshole slightly winking at him. Telling him that she’d be teaching him how to satisfy a horny slut like herself anally all night long, Meg then assumed the 69-position with Dustin after instructing him to finger her butthole with the oil, until he’d be able to fit three fingers inside her ass. Eagerly blowing Dustin’s cock as she couldn’t wait to feel his large cock ramming inside her tight and ample butt, Meg couldn’t help but let out extremely loud and pleasured moans when Dustin rather quickly slipped the first finger inside her tight butthole.

Having always been a buttslut herself, Meg had to content her anal needs with toys and her own fingers, as Gavin had almost never been in the mood to fuck or play with her ass. And now that she had an obedient and eager young man with a large cock at her disposal, who would fuck her ass all evening and night long, Meg couldn’t help but feel absolutely delighted and joyful as Dustin turned out to be the best fuckbuddy she could have currently wished for.

Gripping the sheets tightly as Dustin eventually slipped another finger in her asshole, the intense feeling of having her butt penetrated by his fingers and the cold feeling of the oil being rubbed all over and into her anus, sent tiny orgasmic reactions through Meg’s entire sweaty body. Uttering some incomprehensible sounds as Dustin pushed the third and final finger inside her now well-lubricated ass, Meg had a small orgasm while she was anxious as all hell to have Dustin’s dick fill out her ass and pound it hard, as if she was just a cheap whore.

Giving his hard saliva-covered dick a couple more intense and slow sucks, Meg moved on to nibbling on Dustin’s big cockhead before she finally assumed the doggy-position right in front of him. Sitting on all fours on the bed while wiggling her prepared and bountiful ass in front of him, Meg decided to start the multiple-hours-long anal fuckfest with a couple especially dirty sentences.

“Pound my tight perfect butt as hard as you can Dustin! Go all out! Show no mercy on my flawless juicy ass! Just ram your cock into my asshole non-stop and keep emptying your balls inside it until it overflows with your delicious thick sperm!”

Being only too happy to oblige, Dustin slowly but surely kept shoving more and more of his dick inside Meg’s waiting asshole until almost his entire cock was jammed inside her tight and warm hole. Struggling to fuck Meg’s narrow asshole at a fast pace and having his mind blown as to how fantastic anal sex actually felt, Dustin dug his fingers into Meg’s big asscheeks to steady himself. Feeling Meg clench down her ass on his dick as she desperately needed an anal creamy filling, Dustin, who was used to being in control all the time, knew that he couldn’t handle fucking Meg’s spectacular butt for much longer, as he desperately tried to make her cum before he did.

His cockhead over-stimulated from being thrust back and forth into Meg’s snug butthole for so long, Dustin’s legs started feeling wobbly when he finally unloaded his first anal-induced cumshot ever inside Meg’s ass. Feeling eight ropes of warm cum being shot directly inside her butt, Meg’s slutty moans spurred on Dustin to keep fucking her ass, which was now lubed up even more with his own sperm.

Not wanting the pleasure of getting to fuck Meg’s fantastic ass to stop, and with a hard cock raring to keep going, Dustin ignored his over-sensitive cockhead as much as he could while he kept pounding Meg’s juicy tushy. The inside of Meg’s ass now being extra slippery from the cum he had shot out earlier, it definitely increased the intense pleasure Dustin was feeling by a large margin. Actually whimpering as he thrust his cock in and out of Meg’s butt, it didn’t take much longer for Dustin to cum again, yet after his second anal cumshot, it took the excited youth a little longer than usual to start pounding Meg’s butt a third time.

His dick never going flaccid once and filling up Meg’s ass with more and more cum, Dustin was now moving his hips on auto-control. Multiple of his loads had already disappeared deeply inside Meg’s anus, with both his mind and body becoming weary, yet he kept on slamming his dick inside Meg’s backside as he had gotten absolutely addicted to anal sex. Half an hour later and Dustin was still pounding Meg’s ass, which was starting to feel rather sore at this point and had started to overflow with Dustin’s cum after his eighth cumshot. 

Meg herself had eventually ran out of most of her strength as well, with her face squashed inside one of the pillows while her body was lying almost motionless on the bed as Dustin kept humping away at her asshole. The only part of Meg’s body which still made the occasional movement was her ass, which rippled and bounced whenever Dustin made an especially intense thrust inside of her butt. Feeling his cum sloshing around inside her ass, Meg’s extreme ahegao-expression betrayed how much she was into having her butt being filled up with hot cum. Considering herself to be very lucky to have more cum shot inside her butt in the span of one evening than she had ever received inside her ass throughout her entire life so far, Meg wanted to call a time-out so that the both of them could finally catch their breath. Yet Dustin kept plowing her ass and filling it with his cum for twenty more minutes, before he finally collapsed on her back.

His half-erect dick slipping out of Meg’s overused asshole, copious amounts of cum started spilling out of it, yet Meg didn’t give a single fuck about having to clean the sheets in time before Jessica would come home the next day. Her body was too busy shivering and shaking while she underwent a two-minute long squirting orgasm, to worry about such trivial details, yet when she felt Dustin fall on her back, Meg finally proposed a much-needed break before they’d go at it again.

Having regained her strength a little after she remained motionless on the bed for almost fifteen minutes, Meg was still eager and horny enough to start sucking off Dustin, who was still busy trying to recuperate enough of his strength to take Meg anally again for the umpteenth time. This erotic routine of intense anal sex and long recuperation-breaks lasted until long into the night, with Dustin having drained his balls completely inside Meg’s now currently rather loose ass, while Meg herself could barely walk towards the washing machine to take care of the cum- and female ejaculate-stained sheets. Both physically and mentally exhausted, it took Meg’s last ounce of strength to support and walk a barely-awake Dustin towards his own bed. Kissing Dustin goodnight on his forehead before she took her leave, she slowly made her way to one of the guestrooms and immediately crashed down onto the bed. The future was definitely looking bright for Meg with the help of Dustin and Jessica, yet she made a mental note to herself before falling asleep to tone down the intensity and duration of anal sex the next time. Already having lost most of the feeling in her ass, Meg couldn’t even begin to imagine how sore she’d be and how much trouble she’d have with just walking the next day…

******************

Having squirted almost as many times as Meg had done while Dustin had let loose his boundless lust on her ass, Jessica finally stopped recording the both of them once she noticed that Meg and Dustin were finally done for today. Extremely proud of her son for having such an impressive stamina-level and for having dominated a horny slut like her friend Meg, Jessica now possessed a multiple-hours-long recording of Dustin and Meg having anal sex together. Having tricked Meg into believing she wouldn’t come home until the next day, Jessica had secretly snuck into the house and into her secret monitoring-room while Meg was still freshening herself up for her upcoming anal fuckfest with Dustin. Giving her son a quick thumbs-up, Jessica had spied on Meg the entire night long through the tiny spy-cameras she had placed all over the house, and she was now more than happy to make Meg a semi-permanent member of their small family. She had definitely proven her love for Dustin that day for as far as Jessica was concerned, so the busty blonde didn’t have a single issue with letting her stay over for as much as she or Dustin wanted to. Dustin’s lust and libido were growing bigger everyday anyway, so Jessica could really use any help she could get to take care of Dustin’s incredible sexual urges.

Jessica herself had been a busy bee that day as well however, as she had taken care of all the required preparations for Dustin’s upcoming birthday party. If things were already going very lewdly with just the three of them, Jessica cheerfully squealed when she imagined how much more fun they’d have once more sluts would start getting involved in their lewd ‘family-activities’. She was especially looking forward to seeing how well Dustin and Barbara Dunkelman would ‘interact’ together. And a second reason for her to be so overjoyed was the fact that she finally had found a suitable birthday present to give to Dustin. Not having a clue what to buy him still when she left to take care of the preparations, her doctor-appointment had definitely taken care of said small issue. After all, what better gift was there to give to such a sweet and energetic boy, who also loved his family as much as Dustin did, than a little brother or sister?

\--------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this RT-story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>


End file.
